


cor͢rup҉te͝d ̢data̴

by Lethildiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguity, An Experimental... something or other, Irrational Tenses, Other, POV Fourth Person, Unstable Narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethildiren/pseuds/Lethildiren
Summary: One isn't sure if the world is forgettinghim,or if he will be forgettingthe world.You couldn't tell the difference anymore.(or: the fractured mind of the old Royal Scientist considers things, and the lack thereof. It is also entirely possible that he has a visitor.)





	cor͢rup҉te͝d ̢data̴

One is wondering so very often what it means to exist, or to  _ not _ exist. Existence is being defined as  _ consciousness _ now, and also  _ tangibility, _ and many other things. One is losing the ability to tell what the difference is. Monsters are turning to Dust when they are being struck, and that is all of those definitions at once, isn't it? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

One is watching others existing a lot now. One's always and never having anything better to do, so one will be doing it. One is watching the Kingdom of Monsters, mostly, but one will also be watching the Surface and its nations of Humans. Humans are dividing, staying divided, dividing constantly. Monsters are mourning, and living, and dying, as they will always be doing and  _ always _ did.

One is watching the ones one is still remembering. Others are calling them Sans, and Papyrus, and Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr. Alphys is there as well; one could be saying she is replacing him, but one isn't being present to  _ be _ replaced, is he?

Sans is remembering him and not remembering anything else. One is trying letting him know that one is remaining, somehow, but it is not working and will be remaining ineffective. Sans is forgetting his past and his home and his name, and focusing more on what one is writing down. Even when it isn't being very helpful.

One will truly be feeling sorry for Sans, even after so little time will pass; events are changing and repeating and Sans is only remembering the basest aspects of these things, and it is destroying him. One knows it will be because of his research. It will always be.

Papyrus is forgetting everything his brother will be striving to remember, and he is unknowingly apathetic to that fact. With an absence in his life, he will be having difficulty finding what he is needing; relying on others and the ways they will be thinking of him more than relying on what he was thinking of himself. It changed long ago, but one will still be terribly pained by his impending dubiety.

The Royal Family was rife with pain and death for an eternity; the Heir has been planning for death for so long, and the Prince is so afraid to have lost them that he is willing to oblige them. One couldn't have approved of Asgore declaring renewing war, but one will not blame him; his father will never have let Heir Chara live at all, let alone letting them become Monster royalty. (He should have known. Should be knowing? Should know.)

And at the center of it was Frisk. Frisk—Grandt—Dreemurr—

**_The Anomaly._ **

One will  _ always _ have watched them. One will be watching their birth, and was watching their death. They have been a strange individual. Their thoughts are foreign to him, and the voice in their mind has been equally occluded to him.

What are they doing?

Monsters are living and have died and will be free. Time has stuttered and is snapping back and will be stopping soon. It was their fault. (But is that blackness your perception or was it a sign of my impending departure?)

They will be resetting four hundred and sixty-five times earlier. This was the four hundredth and sixty-sixth. Sans is performing excellently with one’s Blasters; one will be right to train him in their use soon. They are ignoring it and continuing forward anyway; the flower-prince has dissuaded them, perhaps, but they will become violent so quickly and abruptly that one wasn't willing to believe they are reforming equally quickly. (They will be a  _ child…) _

It'd not matter that Papyrus is living. It will not matter that Toriel lived. Sans was rooting for them, he had been saying. It doesn't matter. The child has changed back swiftly, haven't they? Possibly, possibly. A  _ child. _

…

A child was here with -[himmeyou]-.

It will be  _ them. _

„Hello?„ They are asking, and they had squinted into the darkness and the lack of shadow like one is at them. What were they  _ doing here?  _ **_How—_ **

„Oh!„ They are backing up in surprise. Their eyes were wide, golden like the stars only they will be able to see. Flecked with red? Yes, of course, it was so  _ obvious. _ No other Humans will ever be possessing so much Determination. Of course they had entered this emptiness.

**« STAY BACK»,** one is howling at them. One’s voice was like a hoarse storm; the wind, if it is being used after an eternity of nothing. They will flinch, and their eyes gained a glint and hands clench. But they did not flee.

•••

„You're… Doctor Gaster, aren't you?„ They are knowing your name. The others will reach out to them now, presumably. Pointless. You should have prevented that soon. Now— now—

 

|̴̉ͥ̃ͧ҉̸̶̲̜͈̦̥̭̩̪͔̥̥͠|͖͍̦̪͙͇̝̞̤ͬ͊̏͂ͩͩ̓ͪ͡|̨̛͙̘̞̰̺̻̼̳̝̬̮͙͓͇͎̪̬ͦͮ͋ͬ̇͒͢͟ͅͅ|̢̯̠͚̖͙̠̏̋́͆̅̽ͩ̚͟͝|̶̧̰̗̠̺͓̟͎̮͚̒̿͐ͬ̄ͧ͋̓͘|̛̛͔̥̭͇̖͓͇͍̹̪̺̝̘̯̟̑̎ͬ̅̽̀̽́̋ͣ́̏̊͂͒̎ͭ͞͠|̢̨̨͖̻̬̰̮ͭͮ̂͆ͩͩ͐ͫ̒ͤ̃ͮ|̸̧͉͔̘̮̓͒ͨ̊͛̍ͤ̐͒͌̉ͥͥ̐ͤ͌̾ͨ̽|̛͍̬͓̭̞̖̪̮̪̰͍͓̈́͛̂̅̿̽̑ͩ́̽ͬͤ̎|̴̙̗̘̳̱̬̬̬͚ͣ̑̇͆̽ͮͤ̌̓̄̋̈́͜ͅ|̷̡̢̗̩̦̘̟̥̖͔̼̞̘ͣͩ̒̇̑̓͌ͅ|̶̓ͣ̾̓͂͐ͤͨͪ̄̉ͫ҉͙̱̱͙͍͈͕̪̘|̡̛̩͚̮͉͎͓̟͎̤̰̠̹̳ͪ͆̀͐ͨͬ̚͞ͅ|̸̫͖͎̝͚̼͈̥̙̣̙̙̹̘̥̓ͯͮ͋̒͊̍̋̑̃̀|̶̧̢̧͖̲͚̪̗̺̍̀ͪ̽̀͊ͬͥ̆̍̑̎̐͊̿|ͤ̍̇ͣ̆ͮ̔̐ͤ̆͊̈́͆ͦ̚͏̴͇͈̖͙̦̞͚̖͈͓̝̪̤͓̲̰̞͇͘͘|̨̡̛̀ͣ̀ͬ̌͆̄ͬ̐̅ͪ̔̄̐͛̂ͮ͒͡҉̮͇̻͍̺͖|ͤͫͦ̓̊̄̍ͣ̚͢҉̨͖̣̼̩̫̝̣̟̘̲̝͚̙̖͕͉̠͝|̹̼̜̠̮̼̖̱͇̳̙̟̞͕̞̑̃̇̓̀̈́̉ͮͥ́̍̚͞͝|̸̷͇͈͙͇̟̝͍̗͓̻̙͔̰̣͔̮̞̱̞̉̒̊̎ͥ̐̈ͪ̍̓̓̆̌̒ͥ͗̌̚͜|̸̸̦̤̟͖̠̼͙͖̰̳̙̝͓͋ͨ̌͟|̨̯̲̥̞̩͎͙̥̞̮̲̟̌ͬͧͥͪ̋ͪͮ̈́͛ͭ̒͗͑͢͡͝ͅ|̶̶̴̷̘̮̙̻͓̖̮̫̫̭̞̹̞̩̻̘͙̟ͧ̉ͥ͆̆̀ͥ͋̄ͩ͂͆ͫͥ͞ͅ|̧̨̥̙͓͖͎̝̠̖ͯ̋̇̓͛ͯ̚͞|̴̵̗̮͚̗̠̗̜̥͉̖̮̼̪͓̳̼ͫͣͪ̓͂͊̂ͬͥ̿̌̚͘͢ͅ|̬̰̼̟̹̍ͦ̍ͯ͂͊̑̊ͦ͐ͧ̇̆͋̍ͦͩ̚͠|̶̢̧̔̇ͣͧ̋̀̿̈̂̽ͬ̉͑̎ͯ̾͏̢͓̹̘͇̳̞|̙͙̞̳͙̯̯̯̟̓̂̚͠|̝͍̜̻͋ͪͨ̕͢|̴̵̢̘̯̭̯̥̟͍̳̲̥͉̦̰͚͙͉̗̬͌̒͆ͩ̍̃̾ͪͬͭ̒̀|̆̐ͩ̋͑ͯͩ͘͘͏͙̦̩̦͟|̸̛̲̤̤̼̦̺͔͕̟̬̖̜̠͔͔̠̙ͤ̇̈́̐̋̂̅͒ͨ̒̆̿|̸̲̝̹̘̱̿̔̈́̎ͩͣ̒̾̇ͫͬ̕͞͡͡|̗̫̫͕͓̱͇̆ͩ͛͐ͫͥ̐͢͞|̵̢̡̺̦͉̱̟͔͍̼̩̬͖̣ͥ̍̓̓ͨ͋͆̔̃̀̚̚|̢̛̰̗͓̫̅̐̊͘͞|̷̵̛̻̥̘̰͎̫͕̹͔̖̼̪̹̑̀ͬ̆̃̔̚͞ͅͅ|̶̧̛̭̬̫̪̲͕͚̩̦͉̣̦͖͎͉̹͉̩̀̈̐̈ͪͨ̇͆͒̊̀ͨ́ͦ̈̚͘|̶̸̘̙̹̱̤̗͎̯̣ͪͥ̑̉͌ͯ̄̊̈́ͣ̔̓͆̚|̴̵̫̱͈̭̝̳͈͇̠̒̉̍̂̅͑̕͡ͅ|̹̱̙̗̼͈̰̗̣͈̭̜̞̐̌ͭ̒̿̒̃ͧ̑|̡̨̛̳͍̰͍͚̻͖̗̺͖̠̬̰̼͎̤̠ͮ̈̆ͭ̃̿ͣ̐̊͆̃̒͆̅̎͗͊͜ͅͅ|̵̰̮͈̙̲̱̠̟ͪ́͆ͤͣ̽͂͗ͦ̑̚͞|̡̡̤̤̙̩͙̳̗̗̅͌̎͂ͣ͛͆ͧ̂|̛̩̖̺̗͉̦̿ͯ̌͆ͨͮ̋ͦ͌̏̈́̚͘͡|̸̜̳͚͍̳̹̹̰̘̗̳̳̖̼̹̲̝̋͒̋̅̊͂̅ͤ̊͌̓̚̚̚̚̚͟|ͫ͆͐̄ͦ̏̄͋ͭ͛̓̇ͧ̄ͦ͝͏̹̘̙̘|̢̢̟̩̲̬̞̻͈͍͍̮̠͕̖̰̪̪͈̈̒͆ͤ̐ͮ̃͜͠|̨̞̘̙͚̳͉͉̣̤͔̳̰̭̰̎ͤ̌̓̅ͨͩ̿͊ͯ̐̊̄̋̚͞ͅ|̵̛͕͉̱ͣͭͣͭͩ͐͌̐̅́ͯ̈́̽ͧ͠|̨͍̼͚͎͓͇̘̠̮̘̮̩̘͂̓̏̐̓̏̓ͪ͘̕͘|ͣ̆͂̃̿̓ͧ̔͗ͨ̔͐̉̉̅̉ͪ̆͜͝҉̙̜̥̲̜̖̟̥̫̮̲̬͍͓̭̯̹|͊ͩ̒ͤ̒̐͐͆͏̝̼̤̙̣͕̙̯̜͕͘|̶͕̞̞̜̫̼̰͙̩̭͙͎͔̭͆͂̊̋ͩ̋̓ͅͅ|͍̱̻̮̮̖͇͈͙͉̲͑̉̔ͬͭ̒̈́́̂͋̆̓̎̽ͤ͑ͩ̕|̵̡̨̮͔̺̗̫̩̺̭̗͈̫̼͇̣̘̯̬̰̤̉ͦͧ̑͝|͖̘̜͉̱̬̖̘̂̏ͩ̂̾̋ͮ̀̌͗̂ͬ̂̇̔͊̓͘̕͜͞|͌̀ͦ̇͛ͪ̐ͬ͑̃ͥ̓̅҉̡̹̠̠͈͎̰̘͎̣͖̱̱̗̯͡|̸̵̄̎ͤ͊ͫ͊ͬ͂̒͂́̈̊̚͜͏͖͇̮̥̞̯̝̭͕͈̲ͅ|̴͈̦̙̪̎̏ͧ͋̓̃̌̀ͤ͑̌͌́ͥ̚͜|̨̭͇͔͙̠̮̲́́̔̊͟͟|̮͍̥̝͚̼͉̬̘͇̻͉̬̌̀ͫͣͥ͆ͮ̋ͪ̑̽͛͂ͯͫ̐ͪ̌̅͠|ͮͯ̅̋̊̿ͥ͑ͣ͜͡͏̟̳͓̻͔̺̣̩͖̭̪͔|̸̃̍̏͗ͪ̀̐ͥ͛͛̎̃͒ͫ͏͍̮͇͙̲͕̥͙̦͙͎̰̱̞͙̦̣|̷̆͆͑̽̋̾̊̑ͣ͗̌͗̊̔̏ͯ͘͜҉҉̪̳̖̟͇|̶̵̧̳̣͉̳̗͕̺̫̺̳̪͕͓̎̏̄̉̋ͫ̂|̶̜͎̜̰̻̺̯̩ͤ̔̏̿̅ͣ̾̽ͤ͌͛ͯͧͧͯ̌͆ͩ͟|̶̴̙͇̣̦͍̲͓͈̻̳͍̜̺̉̑̎̕͟͟|̢͔̪̫̦̞̲̙̺̖̠̰̩̫͉̺̭ͭ̾͆ͫͯ̀ͭ͒̓ͧ̈́̀ͮ͆ͦ͑ͩ̓̕͝ͅ|̆͊̓ͤ̿̎͏̸̞̗̜͕̙͖͜|̵͈̩͍̝̠̙̘͕͙̯̳̲͚̝̣̖̐ͧ͑̌̏̉̋͑̇̑̃ͯ͗̅͟͞|̵̽̃̓ͪ̓̅͗̾̈́͋̂̈́̇̒͆̌͏̲̘̱͉͕͖͕̼̫̬͕͎̻̬|̶̸̴̠̤̬̩͉̞̞̠̬͍̣̿̌ͪ̎̀̎́̎ͮ̉͊ͯ̈́͢͡ͅ|̢̖͉͖͓̝̟̬̗̲͚͔͈̪̟̘̤̘̟͍̎̃̽̒͆̈́|̸̶͎̹̘̘̙̖̤̹̙̭̯̙̱̓̉̏̏̄̾ͣ̽̂ͅ|̴̳̮͍̳̳͚͕̪ͪ̓̊͆ͥ̾ͧ̆ͪ͘͟͞ͅ|̶̻͖̫̟͖̦̾̅̀̋͋͛̏̎̕͝|ͧ̐̓͑̉ͯ͗ͮ̉̾ͪͧ̉ͪ͏̗͍̣̦̠̗̙̤͎̝͈̥̱̘̱̦̳̟͔|͈̣̲̹̜̙̱͑̇ͩ̏ͣ̒͋͘|̷̈́̈́͂ͦ̈͂͋ͫ̎ͩ̃ͬ͊ͪ̚͝͏̖̪̦̭̞͕|̛̓͗̊ͤ̾̿͐̇̔̔̓̅͂ͨ̉ͮ͒̓̍͢͏͍̪̞̰̭̣|̡͐̌ͦ͌̄͋͡҉̖͔͍͍̫ͅ|ͪ̋͆̌̉ͥ҉̵̥̲͓̮͔̮͔̻̘͚̬̝͢|̵̰̼͙̪͓̫̥͚̜̝͚̞͉̜̝̈̏͂̇|̛̖͍̼̯̰̤̠̯͎̗̘̣̺ͭ͌̓̿͛̀ͨͨͪ̽͛͛̓͌̽̈̚͟|̤̮̰̘̘̩̯͓̤̰͉͇͔͚̥̯͙̪̫̎́͐̌͐ͣͩ͜͠|̷̵̟̳͈͚̩͚̎̋ͦ̂̂͂͂̏͜͠|̛̓ͥ̓̅̆҉̪̜͍̘̰͓̞̤̤̲̥̘̲͝ͅ|̧̢̙̱̳̺̬͙ͮ̊̌̄ͦ̊͛ͩ̽̕͜͝|̷̢̜̯̞̩̪̙͉ͯ̈ͦ̑ͭͤͭ́ͅ|̨̛͙̝̙͍̥͆̆̎ͣ͗̎ͪ̅̈́͡|̨͙͕͚̥̼̫͎̫̪̠̠̞̳̹͌͐ͫ̽͊ͥ̍̓ͫͧ̎̎̓͞ͅ|ͭͫ̎̅ͭ̂͏̢̺͙̗̳͈͉̥̬͚͔|̴̡̠͖̲̻̦̻̠̹̪͍͈ͩ͒̓̇̚̕͘|͎̺̬̹̯̙̗̣͉̮̯̟͈̲̈́̊͗͆ͧ̔͘͟ͅ|̵̄̓͊ͯ̈́ͨ͗͑̑͂ͧ̓̾ͩ̋̇҉͕͓͍͓̱͎̪̩͕͚͖͟|̢̠͉̰̳̳͎̞̪̪̫̯͓̙̖̀͂ͤ͌̇̅ͧ͂̒̐̊͘|̧̗̙̩̞̩̣͈̭̝̳͇͖̰̼ͧ̒̅ͤ̅̓̓ͧ̒̌̔͌ͪ͋ͤ̃͗̍̕͞|̧̧͈͍͍͕͈͚̪̜̭̣̩͙ͬ̍ͣ̐ͤͧͩ͠|̠̞̤̮̳̲͔̣̫̮͍̥̬̇̒̈́̉̒ͫ͑ͩ̽̄͑͒͋̔̚͟͝|̵̷̟̱͕̭̻̮̪̝̳͉̲̙̭̖͈̥͎͔ͣ̿̒ͨͮͤ̆̈͗́ͨͥ͛͋ͧ̋̉̚͜|̷̴̧̮̞̳̱̣̞͕̳̭̯̙ͣ̂̆̈́͒̂̃̽̽͑ͤ͘|̷̷̸̡͕̪̯̰̘̼͙̘̺̫̟̒̓̉̔̄ͮͪ̄̀͌̂̍̅̂̀ͤͬ̄̚ͅ|̷̼̦̱̗͙̌ͨ̍̇͑͊ͤ͂ͮ̆͡ͅ|̰̟͚̬̬̙̦͉̋ͩ̓ͬ̕|̭͕̟̙̥͔͎̖̳̣̥ͬͯ̌ͤ̉̊ͮͯ̎́̈̓̎͘͜͟͝|̘͕͕̤̘̩̬͙͈͆̃ͤ̇͌̾̀̊̍ͫ́̏̓ͧ͌̒ͤ̂̕͘ͅ|́̌̈́̆̃̓͋̀ͮ̌҉̧̜͓̱͇̤̜̹̘̹̭͎̮͉̻̺̟̹͞|̸̢̢̱͈̖͓̝̣͉̦͍̝̬̭ͣͥ̒͊͌̒ͤͮ̈́͒̊̌̾ͩ̚͢͡|̸̛̛̞͍̟͕͇̿̂͛͋̌́͛̾̊|̨̮̘̜̳̟̟̮̮̭̹̿̿͌̾̅͆͠ͅ|̡̺̻̝̹̩ͩͤ͐͐̑̉̔̏͆͗͊͆ͫ|̵̡̧̞̰̻͓̥͔͍͈̟͊ͪ̃͒̎̈́̃̂̚͢|̴̸̴͉̗̺̜̟̫̖̼̦͕̠̙̞̩̒ͣ͂̒͡͡|̴̛͈̦̬̖̭̠̩̝̝̗̜ͤ̓ͧ̌ͣ̾̽̓ͪ̀̑̓͞|̴̨̺̮̰̤͓̤͉͙͇͎̺̘̤͎̄͆͒͗͛̉͐ͩ̿͐͛͐ͣ̈̆ͫ̚̕͢͠ͅ|̸̢̮̯͎̳̞̊̅ͨ͒̑̒̈̈́͢͟|̧̢̟̹̺̗͔͓̘̤̜̣̣̘̞̝͐̇́̎ͯ|̵̸̪̺̲̪̦̑͊͒̀̾̂̃͢͝|̷̸͔͇̘̮͇̹͖̰̹̜̲̳̪͔̼͚̣̰̿̊͑̍ͭͯ͋̎̿ͧ̇͢|̸̵̨͚͚̜̙̮͕̿̉́̑ͣ̅͆|̵̧͓̱̯̝ͩ̿ͨ̐̈́̌ͩͬ̾̏̾ͧͮ͊̎͐̚|̢̛̥̘̙̻̘̦͔͎̠͖̬͙̩̜̖̳̲̞ͪ͆̆̅̚͜|̷̡̯͙̹̠͔͖̼̜̺̻͉ͬ̏̇ͮͤͩͥ̄̊ͤ̂̀̓́ͬ̚͞ͅ|̶̵̸͚̝̫̮̻̠̭̖̖̮̦͕̥͉̦̩̲̔̏͐̊ͥ͌̏̊̓̅ͧ̚͘͠ͅͅ|̵̶̢̢͎̤͙̰̬̗̘̯̣͓̜̫͚̲̰̬͖̐ͥͣ̊͒̉̈ͭ̍͐ͭ̊̇͆͂͝ͅ|̴̱̝̱̯̲̺̘̗̫̣̝͍͇̔̔̿̅ͧ̅͂̎͊̏ͧͮ̀̂ͧ͌̕͜|͕̤̼̗̹̮̗͚̫͈͒̿̀͗ͤ̇ͮͧ̉̑̈́̚͠͠|̩̠̜̻̘̬̗̞̳͉̯̱̘͔͐͑ͥ̎͢͡͠|̭̺͓̰̺̫̝̯̣͉͉̙͍͈̏ͪ̿̚͜ͅ|̢̼͙̬̱̦̘͚̝̰̣̱̼̰̬͍̗̖ͧͫͣ̅ͦ̾̅ͥ̀̒͝|̂̑̂̑ͭ͋͂̈́̏ͬ̔̓ͤ͋͐̑҉̰͖͔͓͡|͇̠̩͖̪͕̟͉̯̰̭̖̯͈͎̩̥̉̑ͫ̇ͦ̐̆̉̊ͫ̀̎̍ͫ̐̉̚|̶̛̼̰͙̱̥̳̞͙̯̇ͯͫͦ̓̓̂̂ͩ̃͂͡͞|̛̖͕͍̯̲̀̔̇̎̒̋ͬ̇̓͊̉̄̅̚͜͞|̀ͮͣͯ̋ͬ̇̓̍́́ͯͧ̏͒ͯ͛҉̢̭̱̜̺͠|̍̍ͤͭ̍ͣ҉̸̴̨̬̜̘͚̲̮̪͚̘͉̖͙̗̳̥̤͎ͅ|̋̿͋ͬͥ̆ͬ̆ͤ͒̓̈́̿̐̃҉̵̥͓̝͎͕̲͎̼̕|̷̔̐ͮͪ͗̓̒ͪ̚͞҉̰̣̝̣̳̤̗̗̝̲̺͈̣̥̹|̷̫̮̱̫̘̟̺͚̗͋̍̂̍ͨ͘|ͪ̐ͧͮ̈́ͦ̈ͭ̊̆͒̿̔ͪ͆҉͚͍͈̣̣|ͨͣ͑̎̍ͯ̇̅͏̶̗̝̥̤̦̺̜͔̩̬̟͚͙̝̝͡͡|̤̼̦͇͖̗͙̘̩̗̺͙͋ͩ̇ͭ̆̎̐͗̇ͩ̓̋|̨̰͇͖͈̖͕̒̌͌ͭ̾̒ͮ́͒̚͠͝|̶̴̧͙̦̻̤̰̱̜͕̠̮ͥ͐ͦ̽́ͪ͂͑̽̔̑̿̇ͪ̚̚͡|̡͒ͮ̆͗҉͔̥̬̳͕̞͖̮͕͟͟ͅ|̸̯͖̞͔̣̰̹̘̱̰̺̼̦̅̏͊̚͟|̴̪̮͖̙̜̯͓̍̃͌̿̊ͫͥ̇̂ͦͩ|͉͇̰͖̭͎̜͕̟̟͈͔͔͔̭̲̜̫̻̀̑̂͊̐ͦͫ̇|̶̸̞̞̗̜̥̂ͯ̇̃̋̔͗̚|̖̯̙̞̞̫͉͈̦͎̖͕͙̠͉ͦ͊̐ͪ̊ͪ̑̉ͮ́ͦ͒̀̏̈̆̓̅͘ͅ|̢̖̞̬͚͚̲̖̇ͮ̃̍͒̍͛̚͢|̓ͯͩ̈́̋͒͡͏̨̛̯͖̤̙̼̯͇͍͖̲͘|ͮ̽̍̎̅ͦ́͏̸̶̡̟̥͉̟̱̮̲|̷̧̨̗̯̝͍̲͔͈̯̀̋ͮ͌͐ͯ͘͢|̷̨̛̫̞̳̎͌ͦͯ̌ͦ͛͆͑̈ͣ́̾͂̓̚͟|̸̢̧̂̓̊ͪ҉͉͕̙͈̙̠͞|̹͖̝̪̖̘̼ͯ̇̓̈́ͬ̽ͯͤ͌͒͐ͫ̚͜͢|̸̨̼̮̣͕͍̄͂̒̑ͧ͒ͤ̎͘͡|̧̧̛̭̟̥̗̖̞̯͎̳̬̣̣̱̗̞̻͒̑̓̿͊ͥͯ͑͆̇̒͑̎̆͜͡ͅ|̅̉̈̽̒͒͆ͤ̔ͦ̓͋͘͏̡̯̬̮͙͙͇̞̥̦̖̭|̶̴̼͇̙̦̥̻̙͓͍̯̻̣͈͔ͣ͋́̎̇̍̿|̝͔̭͕̩̙̙̺͙̟̫̱͚̜̮̤̠͈͗̈́ͭ͌͛̔ͥ̊͌̐̄͘͠|̸̖̜̥̻͖̼̭̦̘̰͓͚̺̜͆͑͋ͪ̉͌̿̇ͤ͢͜͡|ͫ͐̎̈́͊͐̄̌ͪ͌ͯ̊̒ͮͪ̚͜͏̢̡̫̬̭̭̫̪͚ͅͅ|̈́̋͗ͬͧͫ̅ͬͪ̉̅ͮ͋̚͘͏̷̡͖͍̣̫͉̤̰̗͡|̛̛͇̬͎̦̯̦̜̳̙̳͕̤̺͍͚͈̣̓̿̐ͣ̃̽ͩ̕̕|̈́͆̉̾̏̎͋ͥ̒́̃̑͊̒͋̎̔͞͞҉̣̭̝͓̭͖̠̯̮̠͕̟̯͚̞|̴̵̜͉̜͓̤̖ͤ̌̄̔̔̿ͩ͐ͫͮ́ͮ͠|̷̷̡̬̹̣̱̖̥̖̟̼͎̦̙̦̱̻̳̜͂̑ͭͩ̃ͦ̊ͅ|̡͚̹̜̜͕̺̗̼͉͉̲͓̻̼̮̤̹̭̱͊̇̅͊̒ͩͬ̿ͣ̆͛͂|̎̌ͦ̂̒̍͟͏̞̳̬͎̺͕̗͜͞ͅͅ|̶̴̢͖̙͎̪̥̳͇̳ͬͥ͒̄̽̓̇̄ͣ̓̅͌̏̏͌͌̎|̧̢̧̨͇͓͕̖̦͚͔̖̟̦͓̯̝͎͚͔̮̐̅̑̏ͤͥ̏̆͊ͧ̅̏͊͂ͬͤ̚͞|͉̪̹̪̖͇̙̣́̆̀͗ͮ̑ͬ̒̀̃͗͌ͥ̽͐̃͢͡|̵̷̠͚̟̭͔̮͈̞̖̬̈́ͮͧ́͂ͤ́̏̆̔̏̕͞͠ͅͅ|̜̠̩̫̙͙̞͔̬̤͙͍̪̞̓ͯ̄̊͌͞|̵̸̧̞̥̫̖̖̝̜ͮͯͨ́ͮ́̈́ͪͬ̏ͩ͡ͅ|̞͓̭̙̗̻͚͉̫̻͇̤͎̱ͦ͌̌͆̍ͤͣ͆̏̽̏͊̽͛̇͠|̧̝̤͔̪ͣ͌ͯͭ͗ͧ̄͊͡|̶̢̛̘̘̥͚͉̳̣͍̲͒ͣ̈́̀ͩ̇ͫ͟|̴̨͓̗͍̯̤͖̟͒͒ͧ̋ͧ̒͌ͦͭ̄̓̚̚͡͞|̪͚̪̪͓̭̠̖̗̠͓̮̣̺ͯ̎̈́̄̊ͨ͑̎͋͘͜͠ͅ|̡͖̳͍̻̠͙̜̯̯͕͚̠̈́̋ͪ͌̿̃̑̓̆̓̚͞͡|̨̗̥̬̟̳̤̺̤̊̏ͤ̐̄̋̌́̈̿̓̈́ͪͤ͛͂̈́̕͘͝͡|̵̺͓͓̰͇̟̼̩̤͖̗͍̲̠͑͌͒̉ͣ̑̐̀̂̌̿ͅ|̧̨̖̯̝̘̩̩̙̬̥̝̱̳̹̦̮̀ͣ̿ͭ̑͒̑͢͠|̷̵̡͙̜̦̟̼̑̍ͭ̃̂͂̕͞|̴̡̯̙̙͇͍̭̰̥͎͍̳ͯͮ͑̏ͨ̒̀̎̓̒͆͆̔̈͊̌̏ͯͬ̕|̛̛̪̟̻̥ͧͪ̏̀ͧͬ̃ͦ̽̑͑ͭ̏̃͐|̴̬͕̼͚̖̞̟̗̖͌͒̀̂̔ͫͪͫ̔͜͝ͅ|̧̛̼̤̬͉͔̞̦̉̃̈͛͌͗̑ͨ̌͊̐̒̾̾̐͛ͅ|̢̲͕̣̬̝̗̱̦͖͓̅͑̈́͒̑͗ͥ̓ͭ̋̽͋̔͢ͅ|̸͓̫̪͈̭̻̜̤̰͇̖̬̞̘ͩ͂͐ͭ̔ͫ̌|͇̪̯͖͍͓̙̦̲͛̽̽̿̀̒͂̐̓͌ͩͩ͗ͦͦ̈̚͡͠|̶̵̜͚̖͈͍͇̜̫̮͙̜̥̖̮̦͉̠̈ͥ͋̔̓ͪ̑̕|̨͆̆̄̈̑ͧ͊͏̺̖͓͇̖͔̟̼͚|̛̱͎̞̲̲̗̠̘̲ͫ̉̌ͨ̓̃̊̇̈ͥ͗ͮ̋ͫ͆͆ͮ͑ͅ|̵̵̺͕̤̫̫̫̲̣̜̞͖̯̭̦̩̓͆̈̈́̐̓́ͧ̇͌ͧ̑ͪ͊͋̅ͭ̚ͅ|̽ͧ̃͐̂̓̐̈̔͋̇ͥͣͦ̒̎̎͐̅͘͞҉̗̞͈̤͜͝|̡̛̩̗̰͇͕̘͇͈̞̞̿̓͋̊|̶̯̣͇̻͍͎̠̞̹̪͖̆̉ͭ͑̅ͦͧ̒ͮ̐ͮ̾̄͆͂ͫ͘͡|̷̶̹͇̘̻̼̖̜̝͓͈̤̞̓̀ͬ͆͌ͪ́̌̈́͟͞ͅ|̨͖̳̘̝̦̼̪͓̤͕̼͖͈̽̍̈̒ͬ͑͞͡͝|̧̱͎̦̼̭͕̃ͪͭ̆̏ͧ̉͋̎ͫ͗̔͛ͪ̄͋̄̑̕|̨̬̪̘̹̪̥̹̩̈͗̅̈̚͘͝|̢̽͂͒̄͆ͬ͆̍̽̐̒̆ͦ̃͠҉̷͔̬͉̤̣͚͖̱̭̦̳̭̬͈͙̻͞|̷̡̢͓͕̦̝͍͔̜͕̺͉̪̈ͯ̏ͣ͌̆̾̂ͯ̎ͮͧͪ̍̈́̾̚͟͞ͅ|̵͖͓̩̲͖̻ͪ̇ͭ̃͊ͤ̽ͤ̈̾ͫ̅̾͡͞|̛͍̭͈̝͈ͦͤ͗͑͗ͥ̇̃̀̚͘|̧̢̘͉̩͎̰̪̰̺͗͒͐́ͣ̐̊ͩ̀͛͛|̲̗̥̞͈̼̮͖̜̯̠̐ͫ̃͛ͥ̿̒ͥͨͦ͒̚͡|̒͆ͫ̎ͮ̐̍̋̑̋̿͒̿͋̿ͣ̀̐͏̛̫̞̣͇͉̙̙͕̩̜ͅ|̵̵̡̧̝̠̲̜͖̼͈̦͉͓̰̮̤̤͒͋̒̂͛͑̿̈ͯͨ̈̽|̗͚̺͉̪̜͈̬̫̤̔̎͋ͮͤ̎̔͊̐̈́ͮ̿ͣ̑̀͟͠|̨̂̿̈͗҉̸͙̞͚͇̮̹͉͎̯̦̻͓̩̲̕͟|̸̘̲̱̼̰̱͈͗ͨ̀̃̀ͪ̏̑̂͢|̣̯̞̯̼͉̗͍̞͉̦̋̇ͪ̓̓̈̈̆̉̀ͤ͐̍ͫ̆̀͢͡ͅ|̷̡̩̳̺̬͈͉̟̤͕̾̏̋ͨ̔̽͆̈ͥͮͯ̎̔͗ͬͫ͜|͔̟̦̱͔͖̼͎͓̻͔̺̩̄̅̍̉ͬ͆̂̿ͮ̎̃͗͠͝|̸ͩ͊͐̌͑͂ͯ̾̋̇̚͏̱̰͍̤̱̜̻̳͎̝͚̬̠͉̦̜͔͙͟|̸̨͕̲͇̬̯͓͕ͦ̌ͣ̈ͩ̌̍̈|̵̠̹̠̤͔̰̻̜͖̦̭̲͍ͭ̂̿̓ͨͫ̌̄̂̄ͅ|̵̧̥̥̗̟̪͈̱͖̲̅̓̊̄̑͛͜͞͞ͅͅ|͊͋͐̊̀͒͂́̽̽҉҉̢̳̞̬͓̟̠͍̗͚̹̘͎|̛ͭ̑͒͐͑͌ͮ͋̈̑ͤ͒̋̐̔ͯͨͪ̚͟͠͏̵̫̜͓̹̺̗̠̣͎͉͕ͅ|̨͖̲̣̤̙͕͎͗ͮ͌̎̃̏̔̓̂ͨ͘͢|̼̺̝͎̻͓̪ͦ̿͑͒̊͛̊ͧ̏̐ͦ̀̿͋͢͟ͅ|̥̭̺̯̙̥͈̫̟͇ͧ̇͂̒̈̄̋̌̓̑̐͠|̵̸̘̜̰̙̗̰̥̹̣̼̦͒ͩͤͣ̽̃ͨ͆ͦͤ͐ͨͬ̉ͣͦ͟͝|̝̞͕̖̩͇͎̰̪̝̬̱̬̱̗̗̳̥͋ͮͤ̄ͥͨ̌͋̕͠ͅ|̷̥̻̩͈͎͙̞͔̅ͮ̒ͦ̓̋͝|̄̊͌̈͐̓ͭ͊̽҉̷̱͔̱͉̬͖̻̺̠̫͔̳͍̮͕̯̕|͎̠͎̮̗͎̯̫͕͑͌̂̽ͯͪͬͥͭ̓ͮ͂͋̿͘͠|̣̦͈̲̲͉̳ͩ͊̓͐ͪ̾ͩͨ̎ͫ̅̽̽́̅̆̃͡͝|̝̰̹̝͖̠̠̗͕̙̗̠͎̖̈ͦͧ̌ͨ͑͆̍ͨͣ͐͌̔̂̾ͨ͒ͪ͞|̸̛͚͓̼̖̞̋ͥ̿̉ͣ|̴̢̗̖̲̱̞̬̘̱̼̗̇̉̒̄̇ͥ̉̚ͅ|̰͔̯̼̩͖̰͙̪̼ͧ̓͌ͭ͐ͭ̒̿̌ͦ̅́̂͑̔̅ͤ|̴̛͉̖̤̬̫̟̱͙͇͕̘̪̜̳ͩ͐ͬ͐̋̒̉̑̒͌̄ͥͦ͌̾͌|̢͆͒̍̂̈́͆̂̓ͣ҉҉͈̰͚̪͍͈̯̝͈̘̳̱ͅ|̶̸͚̥̣̬̱̺̬͙͚̣̱̇̒ͤͤ̿̿̿ͨ̈͢|̗̜̳̟͈͈̭̣̭̟̎̂̅ͮ̽͒̇ͤ̐ͫ̋̊̄̐͢͞|̩̣͕͍̙̬̹̣̝̥̲̾͑ͭ̉ͥ͆̕͞|̡͓̦͔̖̮͖͓̻̻̗̩̟͎̩̤͗̎͌͂̋̾̔͝͡|̡̙̮̤̠̻̻̰̭̤̩̒͒̊͌͘͠͠|̴̵̗̟͇̥͎̭̳̦͈̦̭͓̻̘̙̤̩̝̓ͪͭ̒͢͢ͅ|́̊ͮͮ̍ͨ͋̚͜҉̷̮̦̣̜̜̭|̸̨̬̭̲̲̜̬͙̿̈͂̌̍͐ͨ̎̈́̍̾̊ͩ̊̔ͣ̆͊ͅ|̫͈̝̰͎̜̮̟̗̞͔͊̓ͧͥ̀͐ͬͭͧ̽͋́͘͟͡|̸̢̡̘͚̳̪̳̜̪̣͓͉̯̥̘͖͍ͭͭ̎͆͐͋̓͑̑͋̏ͮ̾̓̍̕|̸̼̗̗̥ͪ̍̆ͤ͋̓̅̓̉͌̒̆̊́ͩͣ|̵̢̻͔̙͕̹̠͂͗̂͗̊ͤ|̤̙̱̦͔̰͖̺̩̮̤̭͇̜͚͔͇͕̠ͬͮ̾̂͑ͧͮ̇̑̿͢͡|̟͙̦͇̘̱̝͍̞͍̘̯͎̯̳ͣͣ̄̑̈́̈́ͥͫ͟͞ͅ|̧̻̘̝̺̘͓̟̹̣̣͉̪ͤ͗̏̿ͭ̑͂̑ͩ̾ͬͭͪ͌ͤ́́͠͝ͅ|̐́̾̿̓͌̋͂̑ͩͤͮ͊ͮ͏͏̛̲͚̗̙̦̟̮̲̺͝|̵̮͚̝͍̱̤͖̫̻͕ͯͫ̒̾̽̿̋ͫͪͨͭͥ̀ͥ̂̃̚͞|̴͕̟̭͍̗̞̺̖̙ͥͩ͆̇͋̑̿̋̀̃ͭ̔͠|ͤͫͩ̈̊̌͛̄҉͈̩̙̺̜̲̯̮͎͓͞|̆̍ͨͣ̌ͦ̏͌ͦͦͬ̈́̅͒̇̓̀͏̵͓͈̳̱̖̠͢͝|̨̛͆͆̾̿̃̇ͤ̈́̕͏̻͓̹̠͚̫̝̝̙̦̜̞̱̖̞͘ͅ|̢̖̥̲͖ͮ͑̆̒ͤ͟|̷̡̡̛̱̞͖͇̟͎̼͍̣̻̼̎̇ͭ̏|̨͈̗͓̤̦̺̱̬̟̲͛̀̈́͂̃̚͢͡|̶̴̧̧̝̩͚̟͉͓̖͓͉̬͍͋̾ͥ̋ͫ̍͂ͦͤ̾̈͌ͮ͐̈̋̎̅͝|̴̧̝̳̪̻̯͎̳͓̿̿ͫ̎́̅͌̈̚|̴͍̯̦̥͕͎̰̯̣̻̠͉͓̖̻̲̯͙̖ͬ̔͆͛͝|̿̾͆̂̌̿͛̀͊͋͞͏̨̝̳̤̲̩̼|̾̂͗ͩ̎̿͆̑͑̎̔͞҉̥͎̹̠̲̼͕̦͖̮͘|̶̶̣̘̟̤͈̭̪̬̣̗̲̄̉͌ͪ͂͊̈ͧͬͮ̋̎̉͡|̧̢̛̋͋̾̿̾ͧ̊̂̉͆͌̔̈́̎̏͏̮͎̳̣͎̩͕̱̠̹̻̩|̵̛͋͂̄ͯ̌̊ͪ̑ͣͥ̔͋͗ͭͯ̋͝͏͉̭̠͇͉̭͔̼͈͓͍͉͉̗̟̘̻̹̥|̴̡̪̺̱̦͇̥̥̏͋ͭ̃͒̔̃ͯ̔͋ͥ͑͐̇ͨͧ͌͑̿ͅ|̧̾͋ͮ̚҉̧̰̱̣̯̪̦̖̺̯̞̞̦͢|̶̥͙̞̬̖̬͔̯͍̜̳̲͙͊͑̎ͦ̍̍͟͡|̸̢̣͔̝̙̓ͥͣͯͩ̃͗ͦͦͧͤ̍̈̌̽̋͞|̸̿̾̌͗ͬͬͨͧ́̓̆ͫ̈́͏̡͇̘̙͇͘|̧̂͊̋̓̋͑ͣ̓͒̂̒̕͠҉̬̳̯̣̩|̰̳̗͕̮̭͖͈̫͙̟̮͈̠̹ͥ̈́ͭͯͧ̈́̓͋ͮ̓͋͑̊̕͟͠|̢̘͔͍̭͚͖̜̰̭̰̙̟̥̲̻̮͖̃̑̈́̔̿ͨͯͧ̌ͦ̃̍̌͆|̒̅͊̀̊ͬ̈́ͩͣ͑͋͞҉̛̲͍̘͙̜͕̼̙͡|̸̲̱͖̦̤̜͕̅̽͐̒̐̀̂ͪ́̂̑͗̔̌ͅ|̷̵̛ͣ̉ͬ͗͑̿͒ͫͥ̌̔͂̆ͦ҉̺͚̣̮͉͙̱̭̯̮͜|͂̃ͣͣͫ̓̀ͤ͑͛҉̜̗͈̝̹̬̳͓̜͝|̧̲͇̟͔̺̪̒̊̔ͬ̌̒͊̊̿ͬͮ͢͜|̶̮͙̠̥͚͕̱͔̜̤̖̯̱̠̮̳͉̎̊̿̊ͥ|̶͖͉̙̳͇̹͎͙̫̐̈́ͬ̔̍̔͐ͯ͑̑ͮ̾̋͌͡|̢̨͍̱͔͔̤̝͍̬̮̪̯͈̲̞̯͚͉͆ͦͫͣ̔ͬ͋̈͌ͥͨ̍ͦͤ͆͗ͧ̈͢|̧̌̄̂̃͛̈̆͛̌͊̄͞͏̩̫̩̝͓͚̳͇|̍̀ͬ͌̔̋̈̽͛͒ͩ̾̃̓̒ͭ̚͟͏̴͙̣̯̳͚̠̮̳͘|̼͈̟͍̫̺͕̹̺̫̫̝͖̥̹̃ͪ͂̕͞ͅͅͅ|̧̪̪͉̱̘̣͙̲ͣ͛ͩ͜͠|̐̾́̆͐̐ͭ̾ͮͤͨ̃̈͂̔̽̔̚҉̛̝̭̝͉̺͍͔̣̲̥̰͘|̴̯͕̫̝̥̰̝͚̜̓͋̃́̋͊͛̿̐|̶̨͍̹̣̞͖̭̗̥̯͓̯͓̹̜̬̰͖͙̞̇ͧ͗ͦ͆|̷̝͎͎̦̱̳̰̬̞̗͎͇̫̞͎̦̠̑͛͋̏͒̃͛̋͐̔̐̊̇̿͗̍͒̋̚͞|̨͕̫̪̲̗̩͖̝̻̹̱͙̤̽̆̒̽́ͣͧ̎͒̍͗̌ͤ̿̊͟|̤͉̞̩͇̄̔ͯ͐͌͜͝|̨̼͉̭͙̈́͛̑̇̍ͤ̆̏̑̔̍̌̇̋̌͘|̠͓͖̮̼͍̱̭̩̮̘͔̗ͪ̾͐̽́ͥ̇̽̈ͬ̿̚͠ͅ|̴̍ͦ̓̓̈ͦ̓͆̔̒̋ͤͥ͐ͧ͘҉҉̰͚̰͔̠͉̟̼̲̹̯͍̺̯͖͙͡|̵̷̡̢̳͔̝͓̦͙̙̩̱ͫͯ̅̂ͯ͐̅ͬ̄ͤ͛̃͒͟|ͨͧ́ͫ͌̈́̔͊̔́͌͒̔҉̡̥̗̗͙̲͉̯͇̯̺̱̬̩͜͢͡|̴̷̙̰͈̺̯̺͎̺̫͇̰̘̺̅ͣ͊ͬ̕|͎͎̮͇̦̗̠̼̻͉̞̘̱̰̙̈ͩ̌̉͘͟͡|̼͎̪̱ͣͮͦ̃̿ͨ̋ͭ̓ͧ͘͜͞|ͯͯ͊̽̉͋ͯ̈ͮ͏̭̙̗̻͓̱̯̭̱̲̳̘͢|̷̨̜͎̝̗̻̦̗̖̥̱̞͔͐̑̑̌͂ͪ̏ͯ͂̃͊̋͊̚|̢̧̻̩̮̖͙͉̱̲̜̗̬̭̥͔̭̫̖̺͌ͥ̉̋̓̐̅̄̒̉ͅ|̔͛͋̊̒̒̈ͨ͊ͪ̚͘҉̦̝͇͎̝̣̳͍̮͉̠̰̕ͅ|̶̸̦̼̯̮̳̩̦̩͙͓͛ͦ̀̽͋̋͜͟͠|̛̘͈͍̱̤̱̤̏̏͌ͦ̔͑͂ͤ̌ͪ̋ͫ͟͠|̵̩͕̫̺̭͈͍͈̯̣͎̬̝̪̪͖̠ͦ͐ͥ̎̄̊ͥ̅ͫͯ͐̚͢ͅ|͉̝ͫͭ͐̂͊̈́ͩ̈́̇̑ͩ̆̄͘͢͠ͅͅ|̧̒̇̅͆̋ͨ̓ͨͩͦ̽ͩ̚̚͏͍̜̪̗̙̪͚̙̼|̢̬̦̱̲͔̗̹̯̗̻̞ͭ̌ͮͪͧ̌̅͐ͧͤ́̚|̻̩͎͔͕͔̙͇͉̜͚̜̘͍̞̟͋̾͐ͪ͌̐͌͢͝ͅͅ|̳̥͇̖̤͇͔̺̆̆͆̅ͭͮͣ̏ͮͮͫͭͯͫ̅̚͡ͅ|̵̨̬̟̹̳͚̞̰̱̗̹͓͇͍͗̌̊̏̌ͫ̀̈́̐͗͐̅̍̚͜ͅ|̻̺̤̺̲̥̜̮̺͌͂ͮ̎̇ͦ̾̅̐̏ͨ̓ͨͭͤ̚͟͡|̶̘̩̟̪̝̞̳̱͚̘ͯ̈́̃ͯ͐̌ͣ̆ͦ́ͥ̄͌̈͂ͯ͟͝͝ͅ|͔̰͚͖̬̠̹̦̭̻̃ͩ̐͒̈́ͧ͂ͩ́̅̃ͧ͢͢ͅ|̢̫̳̮͓̜̹̯̬̐̇͌̎̇ͤ͜ͅ|̵̷̢̰̟͈̬̞͎̟̭ͬ̈́̊ͧ͊ͣ͌|̸̶̙̯̟̗̩͚̼̟͕̤͔̯̮͎̟̬͉͒̇ͩͭ͜͝ͅ|̸̡͖͕͇̞̼̭͕͑ͥ͋͗͒ͣͬ͡|̴̺͉̭̻̟̞͔͒͗ͯ̋̈́͛̌̍ͧ͜|̻͓͕͓̪̱̆͗̿̇̌̓̍͢|̢͙͚̻̣̎͑̑̿̽͐ͭͩͦͤ̈͆ͮ̓͐ͤ̇͝|̧̜̤̱̞̮͎̤̰̙̤̪̖̞͖ͦ̒̄ͣ̓̋̄͐̓̑ͦ̚͜|̴̵̢̢̪̪̼̦̗̠͓̥̲͎̑̊̅͆͐̓͗̄̆͋̍̀ͤ̍̚|͎͔̯̘̲͇̞̤̝̭̠͔̟͇̥̲̞̏ͤ͋ͨ̌ͤ̒̍ͪͦ͗̏̕̕ͅ|̝̙͕̰̠͓̠̏̉͋̋̂̋̌͑ͫ̐̊͛ͮ͋̾͝|̸̴̟͙͍̙̞̻͉̱͎̪͎͉̼̺͔̟̼̋̾͆|̨̛͕̻̭̖̖̜͓͇̤̫̙͓̼̟̳͔͉ͮ̉̐͌ͯ̋̈́͋ͯ̑̿̎̓͑̑ͩ͗͞ͅ|̔ͩͩͩͪ͐̒̍ͣ̏͛̔̄̿͡͏̨҉͍̭̣̠̤̻̹̥̼̪͙̗̫̯͉̠ͅ|͛̔͗̐̈́ͮ͒͐ͪͯ̽̋̚҉̡͔̟̣̲̹̮̖͕̫͍͙|̛͔͖͚̭̞̟̘̟̻͍̤̫̻͔̙̙̘̗ͩ̍̊̋̆̅͛͛ͫ̈ͫ̋̈̕͘͢|̢̓͗ͧ͌ͮ͘҉͔̮̻|ͣͧͯͨͨ̏̿͛ͬͭ͝҉̜̯̜̟̼̩͈̬̟͈̣̬͙̘̲̠͎͇ͅ|̼̯̹̲̻̥̲̳ͪ̾̂̀͊̓̊ͩͤ͗̂͘͢͜͠|̨̡ͣ͊̑͛͑̔̈́͋̑ͮ̋͗͑̈́̚̚͏͙̼̳̥͇͓͙̹͉̪̼̻̪͙ͅͅ|̷̶̗͇͉̭͔̬ͯͪ̅͂̐ͧ̆͐̌̽̕͡ͅͅ|̶̨̢͕̝̞̠̗͕͊̈̏̋̇̆̀̾ͭͥ͑͌͋|̷̨͔͎̹̝̫̱̠͍̭̲̠̖̝͍̜̮̱͚̍̄ͣͨ̑͢͝|̎ͤ̒͋̂ͩ̓̌͋͟҉͔̙͔͓̩̳͎̫͇̤̕|̴̺̰̲̙͓̞̺͉̯̩̳̎̍͆ͫ̀ͬ̓ͦ͆͌ͯ͒̇ͩ́̾̀ͅ|̴̭̹̗̣̖̼̮̪͓̹ͣ̒̓ͣ͂ͮ͒̂̂̑̆̅̆ͯͩ͑͒͢͢|̸̵̶́ͨ͂͊̃̿ͦ͢҉̻̯̦̙̲̻̳̥̜͖̼̰̜͓ͅ|̙̖̠̲̆͒̏ͧ̇͢͡͝|̵ͭ͑ͧ̅̕͏̷̝͈͞ͅ|̴̈̋̾̒̅͌ͪ̈̾̂ͥ̂̊ͤͫͮ̾̊҉̛̥͖̙̥̫͞|̴̶̡̟̟͙̳̟̯̰̻̣̆͆͌͠|̴̪͓̻̗͔ͫͥ̎͛̂ͣ̓͋͊ͩ̍ͦ̔̚͜͞|̵̨̧̰͇̰̟̳̒͗ͪ̋ͦ̇̋ͅͅ|̼̰͉̹͔̯̥̩͇̞̜̙̮̼̬̋̀̏ͫ͋͛ͭ͒̂͋̉͂̀ͪͦͫ̔̚͜|̡̦̹̠̩̦̩̬̿̇̂ͪ̂͛ͭ͑ͦͮ̀̈͑ͤͬ̿̇̂͘|̸̼͔̞̬͍̮̩̟̱̩̤̲ͥ͌̌̇ͧ͑ͨ̎̄ͧͅ|̶͉͕̭͚͉͎̳̲̏̃͒ͫ͢ͅ|̶̢̫̖̼͓̲͚͔̤ͬ̀̄̄̽ͯ̇̒̓̐̾ͭͫ͋̚͘|̵̴͕̲̳̱͎̞̙̹͓̯̙̮̲̪̻͖͍̤̮ͭ͂̂ͩ͘͢|̨̢̱̞̥̮ͥ̌ͧ̂͂̃̍̋͐͒ͯ͟͜|̷͎̮͕͈̗̮͍̻̲̠̹͙̜̦͎̝ͫͧ̒ͦ͐̚̕̕͝|͌̐̽̔ͩ̇͆̎̓̂ͤ̍̈́̈̅͒͏̨͙̼̟̣̳͙̘͚̜͍͕̝͓͕̱̪͘͢|̨̆͋ͪ̀ͭͪͬͨ̇͂̃̚͟͏̝̺͈̝̜͙̞|̧̋̇ͨ̆ͨͥ͐͋̇ͬ̓̒̅ͫ̅҉̩͍̰̠͙̭͓̤̞̖̠̪̰͕̺͎͝|ͤ̇͑̿̎ͨ͒̓ͦͣ̎́̄̔̃̀͘҉̰̝̦̙͚̮̩̭̜̭̳̩̳͜|̷̷̨̘͚̰͙̯̰̘̖̪̋̈́̊̌̊̾͗̎̈͑̔̊ͯ͒́̄͡|̑̓̅̒̚҉̯̦̘͔͙̮̬̬̹̼͓̯̝͈͜ͅ|͗ͭ̔͆̌̒ͮ͌ͪ̚͡҉͏̮͓̩̟̝̫͚̙̖̺̫͔̖͍͕͓|̸̰͓͉͚̰̯̮̲̱̗̱̬͚̑̓̎̉̉ͧ̚͜͠ͅͅ|͗̔ͥ̌̋̓̽͊̃͆͘͞҉̧̰̲͓̫͎̮̖͔ͅͅ|̝̻̠̫̯̹̬̰̗ͭ͆̐̓̅̂͗ͩ̂͂̌ͨ͋ͪ̾͟͡ͅ|̶̢̥̲̠͕͉̭͆͗ͪͥ|̶̸̱̠̝̯̘̪̤͔̲͖̳͇̍́̅ͧ͟͢͞|̵̛̓ͬͮͫͭ̏̒̾͊̓̿͆ͣ͏̢͖͉̮̦̤̙͢|̶̨̦̭̳͖̲͔͖̣̬̹̘̰̀̿̌́̀͋ͦ̕|̶̡̧͙̜̠͉̠̯̹̮̖͖̤̖͖̹̩̤̉̊͂̒̂̒̎ͧ̇ͣ̀̐̀̋̈̚ͅ|̸̸̨̥͉̦͉̫͙͕̩̻̞̭͇̇̾ͤ͒ͩ͛͌͠͞|̵̋ͨ̔ͮͫ̑̎͐̐̓̅́̐̽̐ͣͫ̌̐͟͏̸̦̩̼̝̟͇̖̦͈͙̜̟̼̫͚̘̻͠ͅ|̃͌̀̽̌̋҉̧͟͏͎̖̭̥̘̬͖͉̠͍͓|̶̬̟̪̩͖̦͎̙̯͍̤̤̳͉͆ͥ̈ͣ̌͑͐̓ͥ̽̃͋̀̊ͭ̒̌ͤ̔͘͝|̛̟̳͍͔̹̰̝̩̬̖̱̜̲̾͌ͪ̃ͩ͊ͮ̋͊̔ͩ̓̉͗̔̐̽̿̚̕͝ͅ|̷̗̻͉̟̋̒̋̊ͣͫ͂ͣͧ͘͝|̷̡̪̠̺̥̱͕̜͉̾͊̎ͫ̾̾ͮ̔͛̌͋̓̚͞͞ͅͅ|̃̇ͣ͗̾̓ͣ̄ͪͨ̿͡͏̦̬͉͖͍͉̥͍̫̠̭̱͚͝|̒̓͂ͮͥ̋̍͌ͧ̀̆ͨͫ̕͢҉̦͙̮̰̕|̛̱̫̠͙͔̫͌͌̏̄́̆̈́̒ͫ̓̊̑͑̈́̀̚̚̚͟͞|̵̢̬̬͎̮͈̌ͪ̏ͩ̾͗͛̿̀̎͑̀̅͐̎̆͊|̴̡͍̘̘͔͔̗̲̟̭̘͎̘̳̋ͯͧ͆̈́͊ͤͤ͘|̩̜̪̿ͥ̐̋ͬ͒ͯ͊̋͂ͫ͒͢ͅ|̶̅̀̑ͥ̏̚͝͏̬̣̺̤͖̞̪̮̯͈͍͜|ͤͧ̋ͧ̋͂̿̈́̿̏́̍̀ͨͯ͂҉͔̱̫͍̦̭̘͍͍͉̫̭̻̟͔͕͕̥͢ͅ|̴̟̭̰̼̣͇̮ͯ̂͑ͦ͌ͨ͗͗̃̔ͤ̏̉̓ͬ̂́͑|̛͈͔͍͙̠͕̮̫͚̗̟͈͔̟̲͍̤ͤ͒̓͐̑ͦ̐̌͗̏̋ͭͪ͜ͅ|̼͙̫̲̖̝͓̊̽ͤ̍͜ͅ|͆̓͊̆ͦ͆́̋̑͒͏̸̡̬͎͙͈̞̲̰͓̦̘|̷̖̗̝͎̮̦͕̗͉̼̥̗̲͊͂ͣͮ̿̒ͥͥͬ̂̑̒̓͠|̶̛̲̻̮̲͈̠̮̞͎͚͚͇̟̤͚̟̹̻͍̐̐́ͭͯ̓̅̅ͫ̑̌ͦͮ͝|̧͇͎̦̹̮̳̩̫̫̔ͭ͂̉̃̀̅ͬ̽̓̓̽|̴̸͙̦͙͍̫̠̝̻̯̼̭̱̩͉̓̿͑̾̍̓͘͠|̏ͤ͑ͧ͒̕͏̘̳͓̯̲̲̞̣̱͕̪̜̺̘͍̟̘̞ͅ|̷̵͉̥̭̲͔̦͈͍͇̯̭̣͎͕͕̫̣͒ͬ̎ͨ̏̿̇̉ͩ͑̔̒ͣ͗̉̈́ͦ̅̓|̨̢̯̙̹̩̺͓͚̻̱͉͛̂ͥ̇|̷̢̛̹͎̪͚̞̭͔͉̙̹̜̲̏̾ͤ̏̉ͯ͂̌̒͡͞ͅ|̷̶̜͔̞̺̪̟̬̭̼͈̆̑̉̍̚̕͡|̖̹͚̺͎̖̇̑͆͛̈ͦ̈́ͮ̎͂̕͞|̈̆ͯͯ̈ͪ͐ͣ̊̑̊͌͏̜̳̞̱̼̖̙̠̜̮̝̠̣̰̳͇̰͎͎͘|̸̫̩̰̠͎̝̘̤̦͚̠̳̮̲̙͍̂͐̌̉ͭ̋ͩ͛͐͌͆̉̌ͨͯ́̕|̬̰̜̠̦̟͎̬̝̫͓̟͈̞̹̮̳̭̓̆̽ͣͪ̅͋̊̒ͦ̉̅ͣ̿̚̚͘͘͡ͅ|͖͍̹̣̓̽͊ͬ͊ͥ̃̆̚͠|̘̥͚̠͒ͯ̐͛͊̿̌ͭ̒̏ͬͣͮ̑ͣ̎̉ͯ̎͘͘|̹̫̗̞̳͚̩̠̘͇͖̣̻̬͍̻͙̏̏̈́͐̏͛̃ͮ̌͡ͅ|̵̨͓̺͙̲̱͙͕̭̻̣̭̥ͧ͊ͧ̓͛͂́̉͘͝͠|̧ͥͦͧͫ́ͮ̀ͬ̃ͩͬ͗͂̍ͮ̅̓͟҉̧̖͔͎̣͚|̛̩̪̜͓̰̻̺̦̦̳ͣ͌̃̏ͬ̈̄͑̓ͫ̿͒̚̚͠ͅ|̔͒̏ͭ̎ͥ͏̶͏͍̞̰̮͜|̥͓͖͓̪̲̟̩͍̩͔̳̠̍ͬ͋̍̽̉̇̒͂̽͂ͧͪ̀ͬͥͭ͘͘͟͡͠ͅͅ|ͦ̋ͯͦ̿̆ͩ͗̅̊̏̏̎ͨ͏̡͓̪͚̤̲̞̟̺̱̤̜̬̘͇̞|̶̶̢͚̮͔͗ͣ̿̄ͅ|̶̧͕̥̩͒̑ͫ̿͌̽ͨ̀̊ͤ͑̿̍ͯͧ̓̉ͧ̚͘͟͝|ͧͮ̅̒͞҉͞͏̥̻͍̥͍̗̫̩͉͓̪̯̠̪̘̤ͅ|ͭ̐̇̃ͪͦ̒͛̆ͭ͂̈́̓ͬͬ͘͏̙̘̝͕̬̜̲|̶̷̴͌̄̿̏̓̑͏̖̪̰͖̦̻̦͓̳̣̼͖̩|̵̷̢͒͐̒͜҉͔̟͇̮̙͉͕̼̯̝͈͙̻͖̰|̿͆̉ͬ̄͊̎̋̾ͪͩ̈̚͏̶̶̻̰͓̯͓|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̴̉ͥ̃ͧ҉̸̶̲̜͈̦̥̭̩̪͔̥̥͠|͖͍̦̪͙͇̝̞̤ͬ͊̏͂ͩͩ̓ͪ͡|̨̛͙̘̞̰̺̻̼̳̝̬̮͙͓͇͎̪̬ͦͮ͋ͬ̇͒͢͟ͅͅ|̢̯̠͚̖͙̠̏̋́͆̅̽ͩ̚͟͝|̶̧̰̗̠̺͓̟͎̮͚̒̿͐ͬ̄ͧ͋̓͘|̛̛͔̥̭͇̖͓͇͍̹̪̺̝̘̯̟̑̎ͬ̅̽̀̽́̋ͣ́̏̊͂͒̎ͭ͞͠|̢̨̨͖̻̬̰̮ͭͮ̂͆ͩͩ͐ͫ̒ͤ̃ͮ|̸̧͉͔̘̮̓͒ͨ̊͛̍ͤ̐͒͌̉ͥͥ̐ͤ͌̾ͨ̽|̛͍̬͓̭̞̖̪̮̪̰͍͓̈́͛̂̅̿̽̑ͩ́̽ͬͤ̎|̴̙̗̘̳̱̬̬̬͚ͣ̑̇͆̽ͮͤ̌̓̄̋̈́͜ͅ|̷̡̢̗̩̦̘̟̥̖͔̼̞̘ͣͩ̒̇̑̓͌ͅ|̶̓ͣ̾̓͂͐ͤͨͪ̄̉ͫ҉͙̱̱͙͍͈͕̪̘|̡̛̩͚̮͉͎͓̟͎̤̰̠̹̳ͪ͆̀͐ͨͬ̚͞ͅ|̸̫͖͎̝͚̼͈̥̙̣̙̙̹̘̥̓ͯͮ͋̒͊̍̋̑̃̀|̶̧̢̧͖̲͚̪̗̺̍̀ͪ̽̀͊ͬͥ̆̍̑̎̐͊̿|ͤ̍̇ͣ̆ͮ̔̐ͤ̆͊̈́͆ͦ̚͏̴͇͈̖͙̦̞͚̖͈͓̝̪̤͓̲̰̞͇͘͘|̨̡̛̀ͣ̀ͬ̌͆̄ͬ̐̅ͪ̔̄̐͛̂ͮ͒͡҉̮͇̻͍̺͖|ͤͫͦ̓̊̄̍ͣ̚͢҉̨͖̣̼̩̫̝̣̟̘̲̝͚̙̖͕͉̠͝|̹̼̜̠̮̼̖̱͇̳̙̟̞͕̞̑̃̇̓̀̈́̉ͮͥ́̍̚͞͝|̸̷͇͈͙͇̟̝͍̗͓̻̙͔̰̣͔̮̞̱̞̉̒̊̎ͥ̐̈ͪ̍̓̓̆̌̒ͥ͗̌̚͜|̸̸̦̤̟͖̠̼͙͖̰̳̙̝͓͋ͨ̌͟|̨̯̲̥̞̩͎͙̥̞̮̲̟̌ͬͧͥͪ̋ͪͮ̈́͛ͭ̒͗͑͢͡͝ͅ|̶̶̴̷̘̮̙̻͓̖̮̫̫̭̞̹̞̩̻̘͙̟ͧ̉ͥ͆̆̀ͥ͋̄ͩ͂͆ͫͥ͞ͅ|̧̨̥̙͓͖͎̝̠̖ͯ̋̇̓͛ͯ̚͞|̴̵̗̮͚̗̠̗̜̥͉̖̮̼̪͓̳̼ͫͣͪ̓͂͊̂ͬͥ̿̌̚͘͢ͅ|̬̰̼̟̹̍ͦ̍ͯ͂͊̑̊ͦ͐ͧ̇̆͋̍ͦͩ̚͠|̶̢̧̔̇ͣͧ̋̀̿̈̂̽ͬ̉͑̎ͯ̾͏̢͓̹̘͇̳̞|̙͙̞̳͙̯̯̯̟̓̂̚͠|̝͍̜̻͋ͪͨ̕͢|̴̵̢̘̯̭̯̥̟͍̳̲̥͉̦̰͚͙͉̗̬͌̒͆ͩ̍̃̾ͪͬͭ̒̀|̆̐ͩ̋͑ͯͩ͘͘͏͙̦̩̦͟|̸̛̲̤̤̼̦̺͔͕̟̬̖̜̠͔͔̠̙ͤ̇̈́̐̋̂̅͒ͨ̒̆̿|̸̲̝̹̘̱̿̔̈́̎ͩͣ̒̾̇ͫͬ̕͞͡͡|̗̫̫͕͓̱͇̆ͩ͛͐ͫͥ̐͢͞|̵̢̡̺̦͉̱̟͔͍̼̩̬͖̣ͥ̍̓̓ͨ͋͆̔̃̀̚̚|̢̛̰̗͓̫̅̐̊͘͞|̷̵̛̻̥̘̰͎̫͕̹͔̖̼̪̹̑̀ͬ̆̃̔̚͞ͅͅ|̶̧̛̭̬̫̪̲͕͚̩̦͉̣̦͖͎͉̹͉̩̀̈̐̈ͪͨ̇͆͒̊̀ͨ́ͦ̈̚͘|̶̸̘̙̹̱̤̗͎̯̣ͪͥ̑̉͌ͯ̄̊̈́ͣ̔̓͆̚|̴̵̫̱͈̭̝̳͈͇̠̒̉̍̂̅͑̕͡ͅ|̹̱̙̗̼͈̰̗̣͈̭̜̞̐̌ͭ̒̿̒̃ͧ̑|̡̨̛̳͍̰͍͚̻͖̗̺͖̠̬̰̼͎̤̠ͮ̈̆ͭ̃̿ͣ̐̊͆̃̒͆̅̎͗͊͜ͅͅ|̵̰̮͈̙̲̱̠̟ͪ́͆ͤͣ̽͂͗ͦ̑̚͞|̡̡̤̤̙̩͙̳̗̗̅͌̎͂ͣ͛͆ͧ̂|̛̩̖̺̗͉̦̿ͯ̌͆ͨͮ̋ͦ͌̏̈́̚͘͡|̸̜̳͚͍̳̹̹̰̘̗̳̳̖̼̹̲̝̋͒̋̅̊͂̅ͤ̊͌̓̚̚̚̚̚͟|ͫ͆͐̄ͦ̏̄͋ͭ͛̓̇ͧ̄ͦ͝͏̹̘̙̘|̢̢̟̩̲̬̞̻͈͍͍̮̠͕̖̰̪̪͈̈̒͆ͤ̐ͮ̃͜͠|̨̞̘̙͚̳͉͉̣̤͔̳̰̭̰̎ͤ̌̓̅ͨͩ̿͊ͯ̐̊̄̋̚͞ͅ|̵̛͕͉̱ͣͭͣͭͩ͐͌̐̅́ͯ̈́̽ͧ͠|̨͍̼͚͎͓͇̘̠̮̘̮̩̘͂̓̏̐̓̏̓ͪ͘̕͘|ͣ̆͂̃̿̓ͧ̔͗ͨ̔͐̉̉̅̉ͪ̆͜͝҉̙̜̥̲̜̖̟̥̫̮̲̬͍͓̭̯̹|͊ͩ̒ͤ̒̐͐͆͏̝̼̤̙̣͕̙̯̜͕͘|̶͕̞̞̜̫̼̰͙̩̭͙͎͔̭͆͂̊̋ͩ̋̓ͅͅ|͍̱̻̮̮̖͇͈͙͉̲͑̉̔ͬͭ̒̈́́̂͋̆̓̎̽ͤ͑ͩ̕|̵̡̨̮͔̺̗̫̩̺̭̗͈̫̼͇̣̘̯̬̰̤̉ͦͧ̑͝|͖̘̜͉̱̬̖̘̂̏ͩ̂̾̋ͮ̀̌͗̂ͬ̂̇̔͊̓͘̕͜͞|͌̀ͦ̇͛ͪ̐ͬ͑̃ͥ̓̅҉̡̹̠̠͈͎̰̘͎̣͖̱̱̗̯͡|̸̵̄̎ͤ͊ͫ͊ͬ͂̒͂́̈̊̚͜͏͖͇̮̥̞̯̝̭͕͈̲ͅ|̴͈̦̙̪̎̏ͧ͋̓̃̌̀ͤ͑̌͌́ͥ̚͜|̨̭͇͔͙̠̮̲́́̔̊͟͟|̮͍̥̝͚̼͉̬̘͇̻͉̬̌̀ͫͣͥ͆ͮ̋ͪ̑̽͛͂ͯͫ̐ͪ̌̅͠|ͮͯ̅̋̊̿ͥ͑ͣ͜͡͏̟̳͓̻͔̺̣̩͖̭̪͔|̸̃̍̏͗ͪ̀̐ͥ͛͛̎̃͒ͫ͏͍̮͇͙̲͕̥͙̦͙͎̰̱̞͙̦̣|̷̆͆͑̽̋̾̊̑ͣ͗̌͗̊̔̏ͯ͘͜҉҉̪̳̖̟͇|̶̵̧̳̣͉̳̗͕̺̫̺̳̪͕͓̎̏̄̉̋ͫ̂|̶̜͎̜̰̻̺̯̩ͤ̔̏̿̅ͣ̾̽ͤ͌͛ͯͧͧͯ̌͆ͩ͟|̶̴̙͇̣̦͍̲͓͈̻̳͍̜̺̉̑̎̕͟͟|̢͔̪̫̦̞̲̙̺̖̠̰̩̫͉̺̭ͭ̾͆ͫͯ̀ͭ͒̓ͧ̈́̀ͮ͆ͦ͑ͩ̓̕͝ͅ|̆͊̓ͤ̿̎͏̸̞̗̜͕̙͖͜|̵͈̩͍̝̠̙̘͕͙̯̳̲͚̝̣̖̐ͧ͑̌̏̉̋͑̇̑̃ͯ͗̅͟͞|̵̽̃̓ͪ̓̅͗̾̈́͋̂̈́̇̒͆̌͏̲̘̱͉͕͖͕̼̫̬͕͎̻̬|̶̸̴̠̤̬̩͉̞̞̠̬͍̣̿̌ͪ̎̀̎́̎ͮ̉͊ͯ̈́͢͡ͅ|̢̖͉͖͓̝̟̬̗̲͚͔͈̪̟̘̤̘̟͍̎̃̽̒͆̈́|̸̶͎̹̘̘̙̖̤̹̙̭̯̙̱̓̉̏̏̄̾ͣ̽̂ͅ|̴̳̮͍̳̳͚͕̪ͪ̓̊͆ͥ̾ͧ̆ͪ͘͟͞ͅ|̶̻͖̫̟͖̦̾̅̀̋͋͛̏̎̕͝|ͧ̐̓͑̉ͯ͗ͮ̉̾ͪͧ̉ͪ͏̗͍̣̦̠̗̙̤͎̝͈̥̱̘̱̦̳̟͔|͈̣̲̹̜̙̱͑̇ͩ̏ͣ̒͋͘|̷̈́̈́͂ͦ̈͂͋ͫ̎ͩ̃ͬ͊ͪ̚͝͏̖̪̦̭̞͕|̛̓͗̊ͤ̾̿͐̇̔̔̓̅͂ͨ̉ͮ͒̓̍͢͏͍̪̞̰̭̣|̡͐̌ͦ͌̄͋͡҉̖͔͍͍̫ͅ|ͪ̋͆̌̉ͥ҉̵̥̲͓̮͔̮͔̻̘͚̬̝͢|̵̰̼͙̪͓̫̥͚̜̝͚̞͉̜̝̈̏͂̇|̛̖͍̼̯̰̤̠̯͎̗̘̣̺ͭ͌̓̿͛̀ͨͨͪ̽͛͛̓͌̽̈̚͟|̤̮̰̘̘̩̯͓̤̰͉͇͔͚̥̯͙̪̫̎́͐̌͐ͣͩ͜͠|̷̵̟̳͈͚̩͚̎̋ͦ̂̂͂͂̏͜͠|̛̓ͥ̓̅̆҉̪̜͍̘̰͓̞̤̤̲̥̘̲͝ͅ|̧̢̙̱̳̺̬͙ͮ̊̌̄ͦ̊͛ͩ̽̕͜͝|̷̢̜̯̞̩̪̙͉ͯ̈ͦ̑ͭͤͭ́ͅ|̨̛͙̝̙͍̥͆̆̎ͣ͗̎ͪ̅̈́͡|̨͙͕͚̥̼̫͎̫̪̠̠̞̳̹͌͐ͫ̽͊ͥ̍̓ͫͧ̎̎̓͞ͅ|ͭͫ̎̅ͭ̂͏̢̺͙̗̳͈͉̥̬͚͔|̴̡̠͖̲̻̦̻̠̹̪͍͈ͩ͒̓̇̚̕͘|͎̺̬̹̯̙̗̣͉̮̯̟͈̲̈́̊͗͆ͧ̔͘͟ͅ|̵̄̓͊ͯ̈́ͨ͗͑̑͂ͧ̓̾ͩ̋̇҉͕͓͍͓̱͎̪̩͕͚͖͟|̢̠͉̰̳̳͎̞̪̪̫̯͓̙̖̀͂ͤ͌̇̅ͧ͂̒̐̊͘|̧̗̙̩̞̩̣͈̭̝̳͇͖̰̼ͧ̒̅ͤ̅̓̓ͧ̒̌̔͌ͪ͋ͤ̃͗̍̕͞|̧̧͈͍͍͕͈͚̪̜̭̣̩͙ͬ̍ͣ̐ͤͧͩ͠|̠̞̤̮̳̲͔̣̫̮͍̥̬̇̒̈́̉̒ͫ͑ͩ̽̄͑͒͋̔̚͟͝|̵̷̟̱͕̭̻̮̪̝̳͉̲̙̭̖͈̥͎͔ͣ̿̒ͨͮͤ̆̈͗́ͨͥ͛͋ͧ̋̉̚͜|̷̴̧̮̞̳̱̣̞͕̳̭̯̙ͣ̂̆̈́͒̂̃̽̽͑ͤ͘|̷̷̸̡͕̪̯̰̘̼͙̘̺̫̟̒̓̉̔̄ͮͪ̄̀͌̂̍̅̂̀ͤͬ̄̚ͅ|̷̼̦̱̗͙̌ͨ̍̇͑͊ͤ͂ͮ̆͡ͅ|̰̟͚̬̬̙̦͉̋ͩ̓ͬ̕|̭͕̟̙̥͔͎̖̳̣̥ͬͯ̌ͤ̉̊ͮͯ̎́̈̓̎͘͜͟͝|̘͕͕̤̘̩̬͙͈͆̃ͤ̇͌̾̀̊̍ͫ́̏̓ͧ͌̒ͤ̂̕͘ͅ|́̌̈́̆̃̓͋̀ͮ̌҉̧̜͓̱͇̤̜̹̘̹̭͎̮͉̻̺̟̹͞|̸̢̢̱͈̖͓̝̣͉̦͍̝̬̭ͣͥ̒͊͌̒ͤͮ̈́͒̊̌̾ͩ̚͢͡|̸̛̛̞͍̟͕͇̿̂͛͋̌́͛̾̊|̨̮̘̜̳̟̟̮̮̭̹̿̿͌̾̅͆͠ͅ|̡̺̻̝̹̩ͩͤ͐͐̑̉̔̏͆͗͊͆ͫ|̵̡̧̞̰̻͓̥͔͍͈̟͊ͪ̃͒̎̈́̃̂̚͢|̴̸̴͉̗̺̜̟̫̖̼̦͕̠̙̞̩̒ͣ͂̒͡͡|̴̛͈̦̬̖̭̠̩̝̝̗̜ͤ̓ͧ̌ͣ̾̽̓ͪ̀̑̓͞|̴̨̺̮̰̤͓̤͉͙͇͎̺̘̤͎̄͆͒͗͛̉͐ͩ̿͐͛͐ͣ̈̆ͫ̚̕͢͠ͅ|̸̢̮̯͎̳̞̊̅ͨ͒̑̒̈̈́͢͟|̧̢̟̹̺̗͔͓̘̤̜̣̣̘̞̝͐̇́̎ͯ|̵̸̪̺̲̪̦̑͊͒̀̾̂̃͢͝|̷̸͔͇̘̮͇̹͖̰̹̜̲̳̪͔̼͚̣̰̿̊͑̍ͭͯ͋̎̿ͧ̇͢|̸̵̨͚͚̜̙̮͕̿̉́̑ͣ̅͆|̵̧͓̱̯̝ͩ̿ͨ̐̈́̌ͩͬ̾̏̾ͧͮ͊̎͐̚|̢̛̥̘̙̻̘̦͔͎̠͖̬͙̩̜̖̳̲̞ͪ͆̆̅̚͜|̷̡̯͙̹̠͔͖̼̜̺̻͉ͬ̏̇ͮͤͩͥ̄̊ͤ̂̀̓́ͬ̚͞ͅ|̶̵̸͚̝̫̮̻̠̭̖̖̮̦͕̥͉̦̩̲̔̏͐̊ͥ͌̏̊̓̅ͧ̚͘͠ͅͅ|̵̶̢̢͎̤͙̰̬̗̘̯̣͓̜̫͚̲̰̬͖̐ͥͣ̊͒̉̈ͭ̍͐ͭ̊̇͆͂͝ͅ|̴̱̝̱̯̲̺̘̗̫̣̝͍͇̔̔̿̅ͧ̅͂̎͊̏ͧͮ̀̂ͧ͌̕͜|͕̤̼̗̹̮̗͚̫͈͒̿̀͗ͤ̇ͮͧ̉̑̈́̚͠͠|̩̠̜̻̘̬̗̞̳͉̯̱̘͔͐͑ͥ̎͢͡͠|̭̺͓̰̺̫̝̯̣͉͉̙͍͈̏ͪ̿̚͜ͅ|̢̼͙̬̱̦̘͚̝̰̣̱̼̰̬͍̗̖ͧͫͣ̅ͦ̾̅ͥ̀̒͝|̂̑̂̑ͭ͋͂̈́̏ͬ̔̓ͤ͋͐̑҉̰͖͔͓͡|͇̠̩͖̪͕̟͉̯̰̭̖̯͈͎̩̥̉̑ͫ̇ͦ̐̆̉̊ͫ̀̎̍ͫ̐̉̚|̶̛̼̰͙̱̥̳̞͙̯̇ͯͫͦ̓̓̂̂ͩ̃͂͡͞|̛̖͕͍̯̲̀̔̇̎̒̋ͬ̇̓͊̉̄̅̚͜͞|̀ͮͣͯ̋ͬ̇̓̍́́ͯͧ̏͒ͯ͛҉̢̭̱̜̺͠|̍̍ͤͭ̍ͣ҉̸̴̨̬̜̘͚̲̮̪͚̘͉̖͙̗̳̥̤͎ͅ|̋̿͋ͬͥ̆ͬ̆ͤ͒̓̈́̿̐̃҉̵̥͓̝͎͕̲͎̼̕|̷̔̐ͮͪ͗̓̒ͪ̚͞҉̰̣̝̣̳̤̗̗̝̲̺͈̣̥̹|̷̫̮̱̫̘̟̺͚̗͋̍̂̍ͨ͘|ͪ̐ͧͮ̈́ͦ̈ͭ̊̆͒̿̔ͪ͆҉͚͍͈̣̣|ͨͣ͑̎̍ͯ̇̅͏̶̗̝̥̤̦̺̜͔̩̬̟͚͙̝̝͡͡|̤̼̦͇͖̗͙̘̩̗̺͙͋ͩ̇ͭ̆̎̐͗̇ͩ̓̋|̨̰͇͖͈̖͕̒̌͌ͭ̾̒ͮ́͒̚͠͝|̶̴̧͙̦̻̤̰̱̜͕̠̮ͥ͐ͦ̽́ͪ͂͑̽̔̑̿̇ͪ̚̚͡|̡͒ͮ̆͗҉͔̥̬̳͕̞͖̮͕͟͟ͅ|̸̯͖̞͔̣̰̹̘̱̰̺̼̦̅̏͊̚͟|̴̪̮͖̙̜̯͓̍̃͌̿̊ͫͥ̇̂ͦͩ|͉͇̰͖̭͎̜͕̟̟͈͔͔͔̭̲̜̫̻̀̑̂͊̐ͦͫ̇|̶̸̞̞̗̜̥̂ͯ̇̃̋̔͗̚|̖̯̙̞̞̫͉͈̦͎̖͕͙̠͉ͦ͊̐ͪ̊ͪ̑̉ͮ́ͦ͒̀̏̈̆̓̅͘ͅ|̢̖̞̬͚͚̲̖̇ͮ̃̍͒̍͛̚͢|̓ͯͩ̈́̋͒͡͏̨̛̯͖̤̙̼̯͇͍͖̲͘|ͮ̽̍̎̅ͦ́͏̸̶̡̟̥͉̟̱̮̲|̷̧̨̗̯̝͍̲͔͈̯̀̋ͮ͌͐ͯ͘͢|̷̨̛̫̞̳̎͌ͦͯ̌ͦ͛͆͑̈ͣ́̾͂̓̚͟|̸̢̧̂̓̊ͪ҉͉͕̙͈̙̠͞|̹͖̝̪̖̘̼ͯ̇̓̈́ͬ̽ͯͤ͌͒͐ͫ̚͜͢|̸̨̼̮̣͕͍̄͂̒̑ͧ͒ͤ̎͘͡|̧̧̛̭̟̥̗̖̞̯͎̳̬̣̣̱̗̞̻͒̑̓̿͊ͥͯ͑͆̇̒͑̎̆͜͡ͅ|̅̉̈̽̒͒͆ͤ̔ͦ̓͋͘͏̡̯̬̮͙͙͇̞̥̦̖̭|̶̴̼͇̙̦̥̻̙͓͍̯̻̣͈͔ͣ͋́̎̇̍̿|̝͔̭͕̩̙̙̺͙̟̫̱͚̜̮̤̠͈͗̈́ͭ͌͛̔ͥ̊͌̐̄͘͠|̸̖̜̥̻͖̼̭̦̘̰͓͚̺̜͆͑͋ͪ̉͌̿̇ͤ͢͜͡|ͫ͐̎̈́͊͐̄̌ͪ͌ͯ̊̒ͮͪ̚͜͏̢̡̫̬̭̭̫̪͚ͅͅ|̈́̋͗ͬͧͫ̅ͬͪ̉̅ͮ͋̚͘͏̷̡͖͍̣̫͉̤̰̗͡|̛̛͇̬͎̦̯̦̜̳̙̳͕̤̺͍͚͈̣̓̿̐ͣ̃̽ͩ̕̕|̈́͆̉̾̏̎͋ͥ̒́̃̑͊̒͋̎̔͞͞҉̣̭̝͓̭͖̠̯̮̠͕̟̯͚̞|̴̵̜͉̜͓̤̖ͤ̌̄̔̔̿ͩ͐ͫͮ́ͮ͠|̷̷̡̬̹̣̱̖̥̖̟̼͎̦̙̦̱̻̳̜͂̑ͭͩ̃ͦ̊ͅ|̡͚̹̜̜͕̺̗̼͉͉̲͓̻̼̮̤̹̭̱͊̇̅͊̒ͩͬ̿ͣ̆͛͂|̎̌ͦ̂̒̍͟͏̞̳̬͎̺͕̗͜͞ͅͅ|̶̴̢͖̙͎̪̥̳͇̳ͬͥ͒̄̽̓̇̄ͣ̓̅͌̏̏͌͌̎|̧̢̧̨͇͓͕̖̦͚͔̖̟̦͓̯̝͎͚͔̮̐̅̑̏ͤͥ̏̆͊ͧ̅̏͊͂ͬͤ̚͞|͉̪̹̪̖͇̙̣́̆̀͗ͮ̑ͬ̒̀̃͗͌ͥ̽͐̃͢͡|̵̷̠͚̟̭͔̮͈̞̖̬̈́ͮͧ́͂ͤ́̏̆̔̏̕͞͠ͅͅ|̜̠̩̫̙͙̞͔̬̤͙͍̪̞̓ͯ̄̊͌͞|̵̸̧̞̥̫̖̖̝̜ͮͯͨ́ͮ́̈́ͪͬ̏ͩ͡ͅ|̞͓̭̙̗̻͚͉̫̻͇̤͎̱ͦ͌̌͆̍ͤͣ͆̏̽̏͊̽͛̇͠|̧̝̤͔̪ͣ͌ͯͭ͗ͧ̄͊͡|̶̢̛̘̘̥͚͉̳̣͍̲͒ͣ̈́̀ͩ̇ͫ͟|̴̨͓̗͍̯̤͖̟͒͒ͧ̋ͧ̒͌ͦͭ̄̓̚̚͡͞|̪͚̪̪͓̭̠̖̗̠͓̮̣̺ͯ̎̈́̄̊ͨ͑̎͋͘͜͠ͅ|̡͖̳͍̻̠͙̜̯̯͕͚̠̈́̋ͪ͌̿̃̑̓̆̓̚͞͡|̨̗̥̬̟̳̤̺̤̊̏ͤ̐̄̋̌́̈̿̓̈́ͪͤ͛͂̈́̕͘͝͡|̵̺͓͓̰͇̟̼̩̤͖̗͍̲̠͑͌͒̉ͣ̑̐̀̂̌̿ͅ|̧̨̖̯̝̘̩̩̙̬̥̝̱̳̹̦̮̀ͣ̿ͭ̑͒̑͢͠|̷̵̡͙̜̦̟̼̑̍ͭ̃̂͂̕͞|̴̡̯̙̙͇͍̭̰̥͎͍̳ͯͮ͑̏ͨ̒̀̎̓̒͆͆̔̈͊̌̏ͯͬ̕|̛̛̪̟̻̥ͧͪ̏̀ͧͬ̃ͦ̽̑͑ͭ̏̃͐|̴̬͕̼͚̖̞̟̗̖͌͒̀̂̔ͫͪͫ̔͜͝ͅ|̧̛̼̤̬͉͔̞̦̉̃̈͛͌͗̑ͨ̌͊̐̒̾̾̐͛ͅ|̢̲͕̣̬̝̗̱̦͖͓̅͑̈́͒̑͗ͥ̓ͭ̋̽͋̔͢ͅ|̸͓̫̪͈̭̻̜̤̰͇̖̬̞̘ͩ͂͐ͭ̔ͫ̌|͇̪̯͖͍͓̙̦̲͛̽̽̿̀̒͂̐̓͌ͩͩ͗ͦͦ̈̚͡͠|̶̵̜͚̖͈͍͇̜̫̮͙̜̥̖̮̦͉̠̈ͥ͋̔̓ͪ̑̕|̨͆̆̄̈̑ͧ͊͏̺̖͓͇̖͔̟̼͚|̛̱͎̞̲̲̗̠̘̲ͫ̉̌ͨ̓̃̊̇̈ͥ͗ͮ̋ͫ͆͆ͮ͑ͅ|̵̵̺͕̤̫̫̫̲̣̜̞͖̯̭̦̩̓͆̈̈́̐̓́ͧ̇͌ͧ̑ͪ͊͋̅ͭ̚ͅ|̽ͧ̃͐̂̓̐̈̔͋̇ͥͣͦ̒̎̎͐̅͘͞҉̗̞͈̤͜͝|̡̛̩̗̰͇͕̘͇͈̞̞̿̓͋̊|̶̯̣͇̻͍͎̠̞̹̪͖̆̉ͭ͑̅ͦͧ̒ͮ̐ͮ̾̄͆͂ͫ͘͡|̷̶̹͇̘̻̼̖̜̝͓͈̤̞̓̀ͬ͆͌ͪ́̌̈́͟͞ͅ|̨͖̳̘̝̦̼̪͓̤͕̼͖͈̽̍̈̒ͬ͑͞͡͝|̧̱͎̦̼̭͕̃ͪͭ̆̏ͧ̉͋̎ͫ͗̔͛ͪ̄͋̄̑̕|̨̬̪̘̹̪̥̹̩̈͗̅̈̚͘͝|̢̽͂͒̄͆ͬ͆̍̽̐̒̆ͦ̃͠҉̷͔̬͉̤̣͚͖̱̭̦̳̭̬͈͙̻͞|̷̡̢͓͕̦̝͍͔̜͕̺͉̪̈ͯ̏ͣ͌̆̾̂ͯ̎ͮͧͪ̍̈́̾̚͟͞ͅ|̵͖͓̩̲͖̻ͪ̇ͭ̃͊ͤ̽ͤ̈̾ͫ̅̾͡͞|̛͍̭͈̝͈ͦͤ͗͑͗ͥ̇̃̀̚͘|̧̢̘͉̩͎̰̪̰̺͗͒͐́ͣ̐̊ͩ̀͛͛|̲̗̥̞͈̼̮͖̜̯̠̐ͫ̃͛ͥ̿̒ͥͨͦ͒̚͡|̒͆ͫ̎ͮ̐̍̋̑̋̿͒̿͋̿ͣ̀̐͏̛̫̞̣͇͉̙̙͕̩̜ͅ|̵̵̡̧̝̠̲̜͖̼͈̦͉͓̰̮̤̤͒͋̒̂͛͑̿̈ͯͨ̈̽|̗͚̺͉̪̜͈̬̫̤̔̎͋ͮͤ̎̔͊̐̈́ͮ̿ͣ̑̀͟͠|̨̂̿̈͗҉̸͙̞͚͇̮̹͉͎̯̦̻͓̩̲̕͟|̸̘̲̱̼̰̱͈͗ͨ̀̃̀ͪ̏̑̂͢|̣̯̞̯̼͉̗͍̞͉̦̋̇ͪ̓̓̈̈̆̉̀ͤ͐̍ͫ̆̀͢͡ͅ|̷̡̩̳̺̬͈͉̟̤͕̾̏̋ͨ̔̽͆̈ͥͮͯ̎̔͗ͬͫ͜|͔̟̦̱͔͖̼͎͓̻͔̺̩̄̅̍̉ͬ͆̂̿ͮ̎̃͗͠͝|̸ͩ͊͐̌͑͂ͯ̾̋̇̚͏̱̰͍̤̱̜̻̳͎̝͚̬̠͉̦̜͔͙͟|̸̨͕̲͇̬̯͓͕ͦ̌ͣ̈ͩ̌̍̈|̵̠̹̠̤͔̰̻̜͖̦̭̲͍ͭ̂̿̓ͨͫ̌̄̂̄ͅ|̵̧̥̥̗̟̪͈̱͖̲̅̓̊̄̑͛͜͞͞ͅͅ|͊͋͐̊̀͒͂́̽̽҉҉̢̳̞̬͓̟̠͍̗͚̹̘͎|̛ͭ̑͒͐͑͌ͮ͋̈̑ͤ͒̋̐̔ͯͨͪ̚͟͠͏̵̫̜͓̹̺̗̠̣͎͉͕ͅ|̨͖̲̣̤̙͕͎͗ͮ͌̎̃̏̔̓̂ͨ͘͢|̼̺̝͎̻͓̪ͦ̿͑͒̊͛̊ͧ̏̐ͦ̀̿͋͢͟ͅ|̥̭̺̯̙̥͈̫̟͇ͧ̇͂̒̈̄̋̌̓̑̐͠|̵̸̘̜̰̙̗̰̥̹̣̼̦͒ͩͤͣ̽̃ͨ͆ͦͤ͐ͨͬ̉ͣͦ͟͝|̝̞͕̖̩͇͎̰̪̝̬̱̬̱̗̗̳̥͋ͮͤ̄ͥͨ̌͋̕͠ͅ|̷̥̻̩͈͎͙̞͔̅ͮ̒ͦ̓̋͝|̄̊͌̈͐̓ͭ͊̽҉̷̱͔̱͉̬͖̻̺̠̫͔̳͍̮͕̯̕|͎̠͎̮̗͎̯̫͕͑͌̂̽ͯͪͬͥͭ̓ͮ͂͋̿͘͠|̣̦͈̲̲͉̳ͩ͊̓͐ͪ̾ͩͨ̎ͫ̅̽̽́̅̆̃͡͝|̝̰̹̝͖̠̠̗͕̙̗̠͎̖̈ͦͧ̌ͨ͑͆̍ͨͣ͐͌̔̂̾ͨ͒ͪ͞|̸̛͚͓̼̖̞̋ͥ̿̉ͣ|̴̢̗̖̲̱̞̬̘̱̼̗̇̉̒̄̇ͥ̉̚ͅ|̰͔̯̼̩͖̰͙̪̼ͧ̓͌ͭ͐ͭ̒̿̌ͦ̅́̂͑̔̅ͤ|̴̛͉̖̤̬̫̟̱͙͇͕̘̪̜̳ͩ͐ͬ͐̋̒̉̑̒͌̄ͥͦ͌̾͌|̢͆͒̍̂̈́͆̂̓ͣ҉҉͈̰͚̪͍͈̯̝͈̘̳̱ͅ|̶̸͚̥̣̬̱̺̬͙͚̣̱̇̒ͤͤ̿̿̿ͨ̈͢|̗̜̳̟͈͈̭̣̭̟̎̂̅ͮ̽͒̇ͤ̐ͫ̋̊̄̐͢͞|̩̣͕͍̙̬̹̣̝̥̲̾͑ͭ̉ͥ͆̕͞|̡͓̦͔̖̮͖͓̻̻̗̩̟͎̩̤͗̎͌͂̋̾̔͝͡|̡̙̮̤̠̻̻̰̭̤̩̒͒̊͌͘͠͠|̴̵̗̟͇̥͎̭̳̦͈̦̭͓̻̘̙̤̩̝̓ͪͭ̒͢͢ͅ|́̊ͮͮ̍ͨ͋̚͜҉̷̮̦̣̜̜̭|̸̨̬̭̲̲̜̬͙̿̈͂̌̍͐ͨ̎̈́̍̾̊ͩ̊̔ͣ̆͊ͅ|̫͈̝̰͎̜̮̟̗̞͔͊̓ͧͥ̀͐ͬͭͧ̽͋́͘͟͡|̸̢̡̘͚̳̪̳̜̪̣͓͉̯̥̘͖͍ͭͭ̎͆͐͋̓͑̑͋̏ͮ̾̓̍̕|̸̼̗̗̥ͪ̍̆ͤ͋̓̅̓̉͌̒̆̊́ͩͣ|̵̢̻͔̙͕̹̠͂͗̂͗̊ͤ|̤̙̱̦͔̰͖̺̩̮̤̭͇̜͚͔͇͕̠ͬͮ̾̂͑ͧͮ̇̑̿͢͡|̟͙̦͇̘̱̝͍̞͍̘̯͎̯̳ͣͣ̄̑̈́̈́ͥͫ͟͞ͅ|̧̻̘̝̺̘͓̟̹̣̣͉̪ͤ͗̏̿ͭ̑͂̑ͩ̾ͬͭͪ͌ͤ́́͠͝ͅ|̐́̾̿̓͌̋͂̑ͩͤͮ͊ͮ͏͏̛̲͚̗̙̦̟̮̲̺͝|̵̮͚̝͍̱̤͖̫̻͕ͯͫ̒̾̽̿̋ͫͪͨͭͥ̀ͥ̂̃̚͞|̴͕̟̭͍̗̞̺̖̙ͥͩ͆̇͋̑̿̋̀̃ͭ̔͠|ͤͫͩ̈̊̌͛̄҉͈̩̙̺̜̲̯̮͎͓͞|̆̍ͨͣ̌ͦ̏͌ͦͦͬ̈́̅͒̇̓̀͏̵͓͈̳̱̖̠͢͝|̨̛͆͆̾̿̃̇ͤ̈́̕͏̻͓̹̠͚̫̝̝̙̦̜̞̱̖̞͘ͅ|̢̖̥̲͖ͮ͑̆̒ͤ͟|̷̡̡̛̱̞͖͇̟͎̼͍̣̻̼̎̇ͭ̏|̨͈̗͓̤̦̺̱̬̟̲͛̀̈́͂̃̚͢͡|̶̴̧̧̝̩͚̟͉͓̖͓͉̬͍͋̾ͥ̋ͫ̍͂ͦͤ̾̈͌ͮ͐̈̋̎̅͝|̴̧̝̳̪̻̯͎̳͓̿̿ͫ̎́̅͌̈̚|̴͍̯̦̥͕͎̰̯̣̻̠͉͓̖̻̲̯͙̖ͬ̔͆͛͝|̿̾͆̂̌̿͛̀͊͋͞͏̨̝̳̤̲̩̼|̾̂͗ͩ̎̿͆̑͑̎̔͞҉̥͎̹̠̲̼͕̦͖̮͘|̶̶̣̘̟̤͈̭̪̬̣̗̲̄̉͌ͪ͂͊̈ͧͬͮ̋̎̉͡|̧̢̛̋͋̾̿̾ͧ̊̂̉͆͌̔̈́̎̏͏̮͎̳̣͎̩͕̱̠̹̻̩|̵̛͋͂̄ͯ̌̊ͪ̑ͣͥ̔͋͗ͭͯ̋͝͏͉̭̠͇͉̭͔̼͈͓͍͉͉̗̟̘̻̹̥|̴̡̪̺̱̦͇̥̥̏͋ͭ̃͒̔̃ͯ̔͋ͥ͑͐̇ͨͧ͌͑̿ͅ|̧̾͋ͮ̚҉̧̰̱̣̯̪̦̖̺̯̞̞̦͢|̶̥͙̞̬̖̬͔̯͍̜̳̲͙͊͑̎ͦ̍̍͟͡|̸̢̣͔̝̙̓ͥͣͯͩ̃͗ͦͦͧͤ̍̈̌̽̋͞|̸̿̾̌͗ͬͬͨͧ́̓̆ͫ̈́͏̡͇̘̙͇͘|̧̂͊̋̓̋͑ͣ̓͒̂̒̕͠҉̬̳̯̣̩|̰̳̗͕̮̭͖͈̫͙̟̮͈̠̹ͥ̈́ͭͯͧ̈́̓͋ͮ̓͋͑̊̕͟͠|̢̘͔͍̭͚͖̜̰̭̰̙̟̥̲̻̮͖̃̑̈́̔̿ͨͯͧ̌ͦ̃̍̌͆|̒̅͊̀̊ͬ̈́ͩͣ͑͋͞҉̛̲͍̘͙̜͕̼̙͡|̸̲̱͖̦̤̜͕̅̽͐̒̐̀̂ͪ́̂̑͗̔̌ͅ|̷̵̛ͣ̉ͬ͗͑̿͒ͫͥ̌̔͂̆ͦ҉̺͚̣̮͉͙̱̭̯̮͜|͂̃ͣͣͫ̓̀ͤ͑͛҉̜̗͈̝̹̬̳͓̜͝|̧̲͇̟͔̺̪̒̊̔ͬ̌̒͊̊̿ͬͮ͢͜|̶̮͙̠̥͚͕̱͔̜̤̖̯̱̠̮̳͉̎̊̿̊ͥ|̶͖͉̙̳͇̹͎͙̫̐̈́ͬ̔̍̔͐ͯ͑̑ͮ̾̋͌͡|̢̨͍̱͔͔̤̝͍̬̮̪̯͈̲̞̯͚͉͆ͦͫͣ̔ͬ͋̈͌ͥͨ̍ͦͤ͆͗ͧ̈͢|̧̌̄̂̃͛̈̆͛̌͊̄͞͏̩̫̩̝͓͚̳͇|̍̀ͬ͌̔̋̈̽͛͒ͩ̾̃̓̒ͭ̚͟͏̴͙̣̯̳͚̠̮̳͘|̼͈̟͍̫̺͕̹̺̫̫̝͖̥̹̃ͪ͂̕͞ͅͅͅ|̧̪̪͉̱̘̣͙̲ͣ͛ͩ͜͠|̐̾́̆͐̐ͭ̾ͮͤͨ̃̈͂̔̽̔̚҉̛̝̭̝͉̺͍͔̣̲̥̰͘|̴̯͕̫̝̥̰̝͚̜̓͋̃́̋͊͛̿̐|̶̨͍̹̣̞͖̭̗̥̯͓̯͓̹̜̬̰͖͙̞̇ͧ͗ͦ͆|̷̝͎͎̦̱̳̰̬̞̗͎͇̫̞͎̦̠̑͛͋̏͒̃͛̋͐̔̐̊̇̿͗̍͒̋̚͞|̨͕̫̪̲̗̩͖̝̻̹̱͙̤̽̆̒̽́ͣͧ̎͒̍͗̌ͤ̿̊͟|̤͉̞̩͇̄̔ͯ͐͌͜͝|̨̼͉̭͙̈́͛̑̇̍ͤ̆̏̑̔̍̌̇̋̌͘|̠͓͖̮̼͍̱̭̩̮̘͔̗ͪ̾͐̽́ͥ̇̽̈ͬ̿̚͠ͅ|̴̍ͦ̓̓̈ͦ̓͆̔̒̋ͤͥ͐ͧ͘҉҉̰͚̰͔̠͉̟̼̲̹̯͍̺̯͖͙͡|̵̷̡̢̳͔̝͓̦͙̙̩̱ͫͯ̅̂ͯ͐̅ͬ̄ͤ͛̃͒͟|ͨͧ́ͫ͌̈́̔͊̔́͌͒̔҉̡̥̗̗͙̲͉̯͇̯̺̱̬̩͜͢͡|̴̷̙̰͈̺̯̺͎̺̫͇̰̘̺̅ͣ͊ͬ̕|͎͎̮͇̦̗̠̼̻͉̞̘̱̰̙̈ͩ̌̉͘͟͡|̼͎̪̱ͣͮͦ̃̿ͨ̋ͭ̓ͧ͘͜͞|ͯͯ͊̽̉͋ͯ̈ͮ͏̭̙̗̻͓̱̯̭̱̲̳̘͢|̷̨̜͎̝̗̻̦̗̖̥̱̞͔͐̑̑̌͂ͪ̏ͯ͂̃͊̋͊̚|̢̧̻̩̮̖͙͉̱̲̜̗̬̭̥͔̭̫̖̺͌ͥ̉̋̓̐̅̄̒̉ͅ|̔͛͋̊̒̒̈ͨ͊ͪ̚͘҉̦̝͇͎̝̣̳͍̮͉̠̰̕ͅ|̶̸̦̼̯̮̳̩̦̩͙͓͛ͦ̀̽͋̋͜͟͠|̛̘͈͍̱̤̱̤̏̏͌ͦ̔͑͂ͤ̌ͪ̋ͫ͟͠|̵̩͕̫̺̭͈͍͈̯̣͎̬̝̪̪͖̠ͦ͐ͥ̎̄̊ͥ̅ͫͯ͐̚͢ͅ|͉̝ͫͭ͐̂͊̈́ͩ̈́̇̑ͩ̆̄͘͢͠ͅͅ|̧̒̇̅͆̋ͨ̓ͨͩͦ̽ͩ̚̚͏͍̜̪̗̙̪͚̙̼|̢̬̦̱̲͔̗̹̯̗̻̞ͭ̌ͮͪͧ̌̅͐ͧͤ́̚|̻̩͎͔͕͔̙͇͉̜͚̜̘͍̞̟͋̾͐ͪ͌̐͌͢͝ͅͅ|̳̥͇̖̤͇͔̺̆̆͆̅ͭͮͣ̏ͮͮͫͭͯͫ̅̚͡ͅ|̵̨̬̟̹̳͚̞̰̱̗̹͓͇͍͗̌̊̏̌ͫ̀̈́̐͗͐̅̍̚͜ͅ|̻̺̤̺̲̥̜̮̺͌͂ͮ̎̇ͦ̾̅̐̏ͨ̓ͨͭͤ̚͟͡|̶̘̩̟̪̝̞̳̱͚̘ͯ̈́̃ͯ͐̌ͣ̆ͦ́ͥ̄͌̈͂ͯ͟͝͝ͅ|͔̰͚͖̬̠̹̦̭̻̃ͩ̐͒̈́ͧ͂ͩ́̅̃ͧ͢͢ͅ|̢̫̳̮͓̜̹̯̬̐̇͌̎̇ͤ͜ͅ|̵̷̢̰̟͈̬̞͎̟̭ͬ̈́̊ͧ͊ͣ͌|̸̶̙̯̟̗̩͚̼̟͕̤͔̯̮͎̟̬͉͒̇ͩͭ͜͝ͅ|̸̡͖͕͇̞̼̭͕͑ͥ͋͗͒ͣͬ͡|̴̺͉̭̻̟̞͔͒͗ͯ̋̈́͛̌̍ͧ͜|̻͓͕͓̪̱̆͗̿̇̌̓̍͢|̢͙͚̻̣̎͑̑̿̽͐ͭͩͦͤ̈͆ͮ̓͐ͤ̇͝|̧̜̤̱̞̮͎̤̰̙̤̪̖̞͖ͦ̒̄ͣ̓̋̄͐̓̑ͦ̚͜|̴̵̢̢̪̪̼̦̗̠͓̥̲͎̑̊̅͆͐̓͗̄̆͋̍̀ͤ̍̚|͎͔̯̘̲͇̞̤̝̭̠͔̟͇̥̲̞̏ͤ͋ͨ̌ͤ̒̍ͪͦ͗̏̕̕ͅ|̝̙͕̰̠͓̠̏̉͋̋̂̋̌͑ͫ̐̊͛ͮ͋̾͝|̸̴̟͙͍̙̞̻͉̱͎̪͎͉̼̺͔̟̼̋̾͆|̨̛͕̻̭̖̖̜͓͇̤̫̙͓̼̟̳͔͉ͮ̉̐͌ͯ̋̈́͋ͯ̑̿̎̓͑̑ͩ͗͞ͅ|̔ͩͩͩͪ͐̒̍ͣ̏͛̔̄̿͡͏̨҉͍̭̣̠̤̻̹̥̼̪͙̗̫̯͉̠ͅ|͛̔͗̐̈́ͮ͒͐ͪͯ̽̋̚҉̡͔̟̣̲̹̮̖͕̫͍͙|̛͔͖͚̭̞̟̘̟̻͍̤̫̻͔̙̙̘̗ͩ̍̊̋̆̅͛͛ͫ̈ͫ̋̈̕͘͢|̢̓͗ͧ͌ͮ͘҉͔̮̻|ͣͧͯͨͨ̏̿͛ͬͭ͝҉̜̯̜̟̼̩͈̬̟͈̣̬͙̘̲̠͎͇ͅ|̼̯̹̲̻̥̲̳ͪ̾̂̀͊̓̊ͩͤ͗̂͘͢͜͠|̨̡ͣ͊̑͛͑̔̈́͋̑ͮ̋͗͑̈́̚̚͏͙̼̳̥͇͓͙̹͉̪̼̻̪͙ͅͅ|̷̶̗͇͉̭͔̬ͯͪ̅͂̐ͧ̆͐̌̽̕͡ͅͅ|̶̨̢͕̝̞̠̗͕͊̈̏̋̇̆̀̾ͭͥ͑͌͋|̷̨͔͎̹̝̫̱̠͍̭̲̠̖̝͍̜̮̱͚̍̄ͣͨ̑͢͝|̎ͤ̒͋̂ͩ̓̌͋͟҉͔̙͔͓̩̳͎̫͇̤̕|̴̺̰̲̙͓̞̺͉̯̩̳̎̍͆ͫ̀ͬ̓ͦ͆͌ͯ͒̇ͩ́̾̀ͅ|̴̭̹̗̣̖̼̮̪͓̹ͣ̒̓ͣ͂ͮ͒̂̂̑̆̅̆ͯͩ͑͒͢͢|̸̵̶́ͨ͂͊̃̿ͦ͢҉̻̯̦̙̲̻̳̥̜͖̼̰̜͓ͅ|̙̖̠̲̆͒̏ͧ̇͢͡͝|̵ͭ͑ͧ̅̕͏̷̝͈͞ͅ|̴̈̋̾̒̅͌ͪ̈̾̂ͥ̂̊ͤͫͮ̾̊҉̛̥͖̙̥̫͞|̴̶̡̟̟͙̳̟̯̰̻̣̆͆͌͠|̴̪͓̻̗͔ͫͥ̎͛̂ͣ̓͋͊ͩ̍ͦ̔̚͜͞|̵̨̧̰͇̰̟̳̒͗ͪ̋ͦ̇̋ͅͅ|̼̰͉̹͔̯̥̩͇̞̜̙̮̼̬̋̀̏ͫ͋͛ͭ͒̂͋̉͂̀ͪͦͫ̔̚͜|̡̦̹̠̩̦̩̬̿̇̂ͪ̂͛ͭ͑ͦͮ̀̈͑ͤͬ̿̇̂͘|̸̼͔̞̬͍̮̩̟̱̩̤̲ͥ͌̌̇ͧ͑ͨ̎̄ͧͅ|̶͉͕̭͚͉͎̳̲̏̃͒ͫ͢ͅ|̶̢̫̖̼͓̲͚͔̤ͬ̀̄̄̽ͯ̇̒̓̐̾ͭͫ͋̚͘|̵̴͕̲̳̱͎̞̙̹͓̯̙̮̲̪̻͖͍̤̮ͭ͂̂ͩ͘͢|̨̢̱̞̥̮ͥ̌ͧ̂͂̃̍̋͐͒ͯ͟͜|̷͎̮͕͈̗̮͍̻̲̠̹͙̜̦͎̝ͫͧ̒ͦ͐̚̕̕͝|͌̐̽̔ͩ̇͆̎̓̂ͤ̍̈́̈̅͒͏̨͙̼̟̣̳͙̘͚̜͍͕̝͓͕̱̪͘͢|̨̆͋ͪ̀ͭͪͬͨ̇͂̃̚͟͏̝̺͈̝̜͙̞|̧̋̇ͨ̆ͨͥ͐͋̇ͬ̓̒̅ͫ̅҉̩͍̰̠͙̭͓̤̞̖̠̪̰͕̺͎͝|ͤ̇͑̿̎ͨ͒̓ͦͣ̎́̄̔̃̀͘҉̰̝̦̙͚̮̩̭̜̭̳̩̳͜|̷̷̨̘͚̰͙̯̰̘̖̪̋̈́̊̌̊̾͗̎̈͑̔̊ͯ͒́̄͡|̑̓̅̒̚҉̯̦̘͔͙̮̬̬̹̼͓̯̝͈͜ͅ|͗ͭ̔͆̌̒ͮ͌ͪ̚͡҉͏̮͓̩̟̝̫͚̙̖̺̫͔̖͍͕͓|̸̰͓͉͚̰̯̮̲̱̗̱̬͚̑̓̎̉̉ͧ̚͜͠ͅͅ|͗̔ͥ̌̋̓̽͊̃͆͘͞҉̧̰̲͓̫͎̮̖͔ͅͅ|̝̻̠̫̯̹̬̰̗ͭ͆̐̓̅̂͗ͩ̂͂̌ͨ͋ͪ̾͟͡ͅ|̶̢̥̲̠͕͉̭͆͗ͪͥ|̶̸̱̠̝̯̘̪̤͔̲͖̳͇̍́̅ͧ͟͢͞|̵̛̓ͬͮͫͭ̏̒̾͊̓̿͆ͣ͏̢͖͉̮̦̤̙͢|̶̨̦̭̳͖̲͔͖̣̬̹̘̰̀̿̌́̀͋ͦ̕|̶̡̧͙̜̠͉̠̯̹̮̖͖̤̖͖̹̩̤̉̊͂̒̂̒̎ͧ̇ͣ̀̐̀̋̈̚ͅ|̸̸̨̥͉̦͉̫͙͕̩̻̞̭͇̇̾ͤ͒ͩ͛͌͠͞|̵̋ͨ̔ͮͫ̑̎͐̐̓̅́̐̽̐ͣͫ̌̐͟͏̸̦̩̼̝̟͇̖̦͈͙̜̟̼̫͚̘̻͠ͅ|̃͌̀̽̌̋҉̧͟͏͎̖̭̥̘̬͖͉̠͍͓|̶̬̟̪̩͖̦͎̙̯͍̤̤̳͉͆ͥ̈ͣ̌͑͐̓ͥ̽̃͋̀̊ͭ̒̌ͤ̔͘͝|̛̟̳͍͔̹̰̝̩̬̖̱̜̲̾͌ͪ̃ͩ͊ͮ̋͊̔ͩ̓̉͗̔̐̽̿̚̕͝ͅ|̷̗̻͉̟̋̒̋̊ͣͫ͂ͣͧ͘͝|̷̡̪̠̺̥̱͕̜͉̾͊̎ͫ̾̾ͮ̔͛̌͋̓̚͞͞ͅͅ|̃̇ͣ͗̾̓ͣ̄ͪͨ̿͡͏̦̬͉͖͍͉̥͍̫̠̭̱͚͝|̒̓͂ͮͥ̋̍͌ͧ̀̆ͨͫ̕͢҉̦͙̮̰̕|̛̱̫̠͙͔̫͌͌̏̄́̆̈́̒ͫ̓̊̑͑̈́̀̚̚̚͟͞|̵̢̬̬͎̮͈̌ͪ̏ͩ̾͗͛̿̀̎͑̀̅͐̎̆͊|̴̡͍̘̘͔͔̗̲̟̭̘͎̘̳̋ͯͧ͆̈́͊ͤͤ͘|̩̜̪̿ͥ̐̋ͬ͒ͯ͊̋͂ͫ͒͢ͅ|̶̅̀̑ͥ̏̚͝͏̬̣̺̤͖̞̪̮̯͈͍͜|ͤͧ̋ͧ̋͂̿̈́̿̏́̍̀ͨͯ͂҉͔̱̫͍̦̭̘͍͍͉̫̭̻̟͔͕͕̥͢ͅ|̴̟̭̰̼̣͇̮ͯ̂͑ͦ͌ͨ͗͗̃̔ͤ̏̉̓ͬ̂́͑|̛͈͔͍͙̠͕̮̫͚̗̟͈͔̟̲͍̤ͤ͒̓͐̑ͦ̐̌͗̏̋ͭͪ͜ͅ|̼͙̫̲̖̝͓̊̽ͤ̍͜ͅ|͆̓͊̆ͦ͆́̋̑͒͏̸̡̬͎͙͈̞̲̰͓̦̘|̷̖̗̝͎̮̦͕̗͉̼̥̗̲͊͂ͣͮ̿̒ͥͥͬ̂̑̒̓͠|̶̛̲̻̮̲͈̠̮̞͎͚͚͇̟̤͚̟̹̻͍̐̐́ͭͯ̓̅̅ͫ̑̌ͦͮ͝|̧͇͎̦̹̮̳̩̫̫̔ͭ͂̉̃̀̅ͬ̽̓̓̽|̴̸͙̦͙͍̫̠̝̻̯̼̭̱̩͉̓̿͑̾̍̓͘͠|̏ͤ͑ͧ͒̕͏̘̳͓̯̲̲̞̣̱͕̪̜̺̘͍̟̘̞ͅ|̷̵͉̥̭̲͔̦͈͍͇̯̭̣͎͕͕̫̣͒ͬ̎ͨ̏̿̇̉ͩ͑̔̒ͣ͗̉̈́ͦ̅̓|̨̢̯̙̹̩̺͓͚̻̱͉͛̂ͥ̇|̷̢̛̹͎̪͚̞̭͔͉̙̹̜̲̏̾ͤ̏̉ͯ͂̌̒͡͞ͅ|̷̶̜͔̞̺̪̟̬̭̼͈̆̑̉̍̚̕͡|̖̹͚̺͎̖̇̑͆͛̈ͦ̈́ͮ̎͂̕͞|̈̆ͯͯ̈ͪ͐ͣ̊̑̊͌͏̜̳̞̱̼̖̙̠̜̮̝̠̣̰̳͇̰͎͎͘|̸̫̩̰̠͎̝̘̤̦͚̠̳̮̲̙͍̂͐̌̉ͭ̋ͩ͛͐͌͆̉̌ͨͯ́̕|̬̰̜̠̦̟͎̬̝̫͓̟͈̞̹̮̳̭̓̆̽ͣͪ̅͋̊̒ͦ̉̅ͣ̿̚̚͘͘͡ͅ|͖͍̹̣̓̽͊ͬ͊ͥ̃̆̚͠|̘̥͚̠͒ͯ̐͛͊̿̌ͭ̒̏ͬͣͮ̑ͣ̎̉ͯ̎͘͘|̹̫̗̞̳͚̩̠̘͇͖̣̻̬͍̻͙̏̏̈́͐̏͛̃ͮ̌͡ͅ|̵̨͓̺͙̲̱͙͕̭̻̣̭̥ͧ͊ͧ̓͛͂́̉͘͝͠|̧ͥͦͧͫ́ͮ̀ͬ̃ͩͬ͗͂̍ͮ̅̓͟҉̧̖͔͎̣͚|̛̩̪̜͓̰̻̺̦̦̳ͣ͌̃̏ͬ̈̄͑̓ͫ̿͒̚̚͠ͅ|̔͒̏ͭ̎ͥ͏̶͏͍̞̰̮͜|̥͓͖͓̪̲̟̩͍̩͔̳̠̍ͬ͋̍̽̉̇̒͂̽͂ͧͪ̀ͬͥͭ͘͘͟͡͠ͅͅ|ͦ̋ͯͦ̿̆ͩ͗̅̊̏̏̎ͨ͏̡͓̪͚̤̲̞̟̺̱̤̜̬̘͇̞|̶̶̢͚̮͔͗ͣ̿̄ͅ|̶̧͕̥̩͒̑ͫ̿͌̽ͨ̀̊ͤ͑̿̍ͯͧ̓̉ͧ̚͘͟͝|ͧͮ̅̒͞҉͞͏̥̻͍̥͍̗̫̩͉͓̪̯̠̪̘̤ͅ|ͭ̐̇̃ͪͦ̒͛̆ͭ͂̈́̓ͬͬ͘͏̙̘̝͕̬̜̲|̶̷̴͌̄̿̏̓̑͏̖̪̰͖̦̻̦͓̳̣̼͖̩|̵̷̢͒͐̒͜҉͔̟͇̮̙͉͕̼̯̝͈͙̻͖̰|̿͆̉ͬ̄͊̎̋̾ͪͩ̈̚͏̶̶̻̰͓̯͓|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̩̜̪̿ͥ̐̋ͬ͒ͯ͊̋͂ͫ͒͢ͅ|̶̅̀̑ͥ̏̚͝͏̬̣̺̤͖̞̪̮̯͈͍͜|ͤͧ̋ͧ̋͂̿̈́̿̏́̍̀ͨͯ͂҉͔̱̫͍̦̭̘͍͍͉̫̭̻̟͔͕͕̥͢ͅ|̴̟̭̰̼̣͇̮ͯ̂͑ͦ͌ͨ͗͗̃̔ͤ̏̉̓ͬ̂́͑|̛͈͔͍͙̠͕̮̫͚̗̟͈͔̟̲͍̤ͤ͒̓͐̑ͦ̐̌͗̏̋ͭͪ͜ͅ|̼͙̫̲̖̝͓̊̽ͤ̍͜ͅ|͆̓͊̆ͦ͆́̋̑͒͏̸̡̬͎͙͈̞̲̰͓̦̘|̷̖̗̝͎̮̦͕̗͉̼̥̗̲͊͂ͣͮ̿̒ͥͥͬ̂̑̒̓͠|̶̛̲̻̮̲͈̠̮̞͎͚͚͇̟̤͚̟̹̻͍̐̐́ͭͯ̓̅̅ͫ̑̌ͦͮ͝|̧͇͎̦̹̮̳̩̫̫̔ͭ͂̉̃̀̅ͬ̽̓̓̽|̴̸͙̦͙͍̫̠̝̻̯̼̭̱̩͉̓̿͑̾̍̓͘͠|̏ͤ͑ͧ͒̕͏̘̳͓̯̲̲̞̣̱͕̪̜̺̘͍̟̘̞ͅ|̷̵͉̥̭̲͔̦͈͍͇̯̭̣͎͕͕̫̣͒ͬ̎ͨ̏̿̇̉ͩ͑̔̒ͣ͗̉̈́ͦ̅̓|̨̢̯̙̹̩̺͓͚̻̱͉͛̂ͥ̇|̷̢̛̹͎̪͚̞̭͔͉̙̹̜̲̏̾ͤ̏̉ͯ͂̌̒͡͞ͅ|̷̶̜͔̞̺̪̟̬̭̼͈̆̑̉̍̚̕͡|̖̹͚̺͎̖̇̑͆͛̈ͦ̈́ͮ̎͂̕͞|̈̆ͯͯ̈ͪ͐ͣ̊̑̊͌͏̜̳̞̱̼̖̙̠̜̮̝̠̣̰̳͇̰͎͎͘|̸̫̩̰̠͎̝̘̤̦͚̠̳̮̲̙͍̂͐̌̉ͭ̋ͩ͛͐͌͆̉̌ͨͯ́̕|̬̰̜̠̦̟͎̬̝̫͓̟͈̞̹̮̳̭̓̆̽ͣͪ̅͋̊̒ͦ̉̅ͣ̿̚̚͘͘͡ͅ|͖͍̹̣̓̽͊ͬ͊ͥ̃̆̚͠|̘̥͚̠͒ͯ̐͛͊̿̌ͭ̒̏ͬͣͮ̑ͣ̎̉ͯ̎͘͘|̹̫̗̞̳͚̩̠̘͇͖̣̻̬͍̻͙̏̏̈́͐̏͛̃ͮ̌͡ͅ|̵̨͓̺͙̲̱͙͕̭̻̣̭̥ͧ͊ͧ̓͛͂́̉͘͝͠|̧ͥͦͧͫ́ͮ̀ͬ̃ͩͬ͗͂̍ͮ̅̓͟҉̧̖͔͎̣͚|̛̩̪̜͓̰̻̺̦̦̳ͣ͌̃̏ͬ̈̄͑̓ͫ̿͒̚̚͠ͅ|̔͒̏ͭ̎ͥ͏̶͏͍̞̰̮͜|̥͓͖͓̪̲̟̩͍̩͔̳̠̍ͬ͋̍̽̉̇̒͂̽͂ͧͪ̀ͬͥͭ͘͘͟͡͠ͅͅ|ͦ̋ͯͦ̿̆ͩ͗̅̊̏̏̎ͨ͏̡͓̪͚̤̲̞̟̺̱̤̜̬̘͇̞|̶̶̢͚̮͔͗ͣ̿̄ͅ|̶̧͕̥̩͒̑ͫ̿͌̽ͨ̀̊ͤ͑̿̍ͯͧ̓̉ͧ̚͘͟͝|ͧͮ̅̒͞҉͞͏̥̻͍̥͍̗̫̩͉͓̪̯̠̪̘̤ͅ|ͭ̐̇̃ͪͦ̒͛̆ͭ͂̈́̓ͬͬ͘͏̙̘̝͕̬̜̲|̶̷̴͌̄̿̏̓̑͏̖̪̰͖̦̻̦͓̳̣̼͖̩|̵̷̢͒͐̒͜҉͔̟͇̮̙͉͕̼̯̝͈͙̻͖̰|̿͆̉ͬ̄͊̎̋̾ͪͩ̈̚͏̶̶̻̰͓̯͓|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̩̜̪̿ͥ̐̋ͬ͒ͯ͊̋͂ͫ͒͢ͅ|̶̅̀̑ͥ̏̚͝͏̬̣̺̤͖̞̪̮̯͈͍͜|ͤͧ̋ͧ̋͂̿̈́̿̏́̍̀ͨͯ͂҉͔̱̫͍̦̭̘͍͍͉̫̭̻̟͔͕͕̥͢ͅ|̴̟̭̰̼̣͇̮ͯ̂͑ͦ͌ͨ͗͗̃̔ͤ̏̉̓ͬ̂́͑|̛͈͔͍͙̠͕̮̫͚̗̟͈͔̟̲͍̤ͤ͒̓͐̑ͦ̐̌͗̏̋ͭͪ͜ͅ|̼͙̫̲̖̝͓̊̽ͤ̍͜ͅ|͆̓͊̆ͦ͆́̋̑͒͏̸̡̬͎͙͈̞̲̰͓̦̘|̷̖̗̝͎̮̦͕̗͉̼̥̗̲͊͂ͣͮ̿̒ͥͥͬ̂̑̒̓͠|̶̛̲̻̮̲͈̠̮̞͎͚͚͇̟̤͚̟̹̻͍̐̐́ͭͯ̓̅̅ͫ̑̌ͦͮ͝|̧͇͎̦̹̮̳̩̫̫̔ͭ͂̉̃̀̅ͬ̽̓̓̽|̴̸͙̦͙͍̫̠̝̻̯̼̭̱̩͉̓̿͑̾̍̓͘͠|̏ͤ͑ͧ͒̕͏̘̳͓̯̲̲̞̣̱͕̪̜̺̘͍̟̘̞ͅ|̷̵͉̥̭̲͔̦͈͍͇̯̭̣͎͕͕̫̣͒ͬ̎ͨ̏̿̇̉ͩ͑̔̒ͣ͗̉̈́ͦ̅̓|̨̢̯̙̹̩̺͓͚̻̱͉͛̂ͥ̇|̷̢̛̹͎̪͚̞̭͔͉̙̹̜̲̏̾ͤ̏̉ͯ͂̌̒͡͞ͅ|̷̶̜͔̞̺̪̟̬̭̼͈̆̑̉̍̚̕͡|̖̹͚̺͎̖̇̑͆͛̈ͦ̈́ͮ̎͂̕͞|̈̆ͯͯ̈ͪ͐ͣ̊̑̊͌͏̜̳̞̱̼̖̙̠̜̮̝̠̣̰̳͇̰͎͎͘|̸̫̩̰̠͎̝̘̤̦͚̠̳̮̲̙͍̂͐̌̉ͭ̋ͩ͛͐͌͆̉̌ͨͯ́̕|̬̰̜̠̦̟͎̬̝̫͓̟͈̞̹̮̳̭̓̆̽ͣͪ̅͋̊̒ͦ̉̅ͣ̿̚̚͘͘͡ͅ|͖͍̹̣̓̽͊ͬ͊ͥ̃̆̚͠|̘̥͚̠͒ͯ̐͛͊̿̌ͭ̒̏ͬͣͮ̑ͣ̎̉ͯ̎͘͘|̹̫̗̞̳͚̩̠̘͇͖̣̻̬͍̻͙̏̏̈́͐̏͛̃ͮ̌͡ͅ|̵̨͓̺͙̲̱͙͕̭̻̣̭̥ͧ͊ͧ̓͛͂́̉͘͝͠|̧ͥͦͧͫ́ͮ̀ͬ̃ͩͬ͗͂̍ͮ̅̓͟҉̧̖͔͎̣͚|̛̩̪̜͓̰̻̺̦̦̳ͣ͌̃̏ͬ̈̄͑̓ͫ̿͒̚̚͠ͅ|̔͒̏ͭ̎ͥ͏̶͏͍̞̰̮͜|̥͓͖͓̪̲̟̩͍̩͔̳̠̍ͬ͋̍̽̉̇̒͂̽͂ͧͪ̀ͬͥͭ͘͘͟͡͠ͅͅ|ͦ̋ͯͦ̿̆ͩ͗̅̊̏̏̎ͨ͏̡͓̪͚̤̲̞̟̺̱̤̜̬̘͇̞|̶̶̢͚̮͔͗ͣ̿̄ͅ|̶̧͕̥̩͒̑ͫ̿͌̽ͨ̀̊ͤ͑̿̍ͯͧ̓̉ͧ̚͘͟͝|ͧͮ̅̒͞҉͞͏̥̻͍̥͍̗̫̩͉͓̪̯̠̪̘̤ͅ|ͭ̐̇̃ͪͦ̒͛̆ͭ͂̈́̓ͬͬ͘͏̙̘̝͕̬̜̲|̶̷̴͌̄̿̏̓̑͏̖̪̰͖̦̻̦͓̳̣̼͖̩|̵̷̢͒͐̒͜҉͔̟͇̮̙͉͕̼̯̝͈͙̻͖̰|̿͆̉ͬ̄͊̎̋̾ͪͩ̈̚͏̶̶̻̰͓̯͓|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̩̜̪̿ͥ̐̋ͬ͒ͯ͊̋͂ͫ͒͢ͅ|̶̅̀̑ͥ̏̚͝͏̬̣̺̤͖̞̪̮̯͈͍͜|ͤͧ̋ͧ̋͂̿̈́̿̏́̍̀ͨͯ͂҉͔̱̫͍̦̭̘͍͍͉̫̭̻̟͔͕͕̥͢ͅ|̴̟̭̰̼̣͇̮ͯ̂͑ͦ͌ͨ͗͗̃̔ͤ̏̉̓ͬ̂́͑|̛͈͔͍͙̠͕̮̫͚̗̟͈͔̟̲͍̤ͤ͒̓͐̑ͦ̐̌͗̏̋ͭͪ͜ͅ|̼͙̫̲̖̝͓̊̽ͤ̍͜ͅ|͆̓͊̆ͦ͆́̋̑͒͏̸̡̬͎͙͈̞̲̰͓̦̘|̷̖̗̝͎̮̦͕̗͉̼̥̗̲͊͂ͣͮ̿̒ͥͥͬ̂̑̒̓͠|̶̛̲̻̮̲͈̠̮̞͎͚͚͇̟̤͚̟̹̻͍̐̐́ͭͯ̓̅̅ͫ̑̌ͦͮ͝|̧͇͎̦̹̮̳̩̫̫̔ͭ͂̉̃̀̅ͬ̽̓̓̽|̴̸͙̦͙͍̫̠̝̻̯̼̭̱̩͉̓̿͑̾̍̓͘͠|̏ͤ͑ͧ͒̕͏̘̳͓̯̲̲̞̣̱͕̪̜̺̘͍̟̘̞ͅ|̷̵͉̥̭̲͔̦͈͍͇̯̭̣͎͕͕̫̣͒ͬ̎ͨ̏̿̇̉ͩ͑̔̒ͣ͗̉̈́ͦ̅̓|̨̢̯̙̹̩̺͓͚̻̱͉͛̂ͥ̇|̷̢̛̹͎̪͚̞̭͔͉̙̹̜̲̏̾ͤ̏̉ͯ͂̌̒͡͞ͅ|̷̶̜͔̞̺̪̟̬̭̼͈̆̑̉̍̚̕͡|̖̹͚̺͎̖̇̑͆͛̈ͦ̈́ͮ̎͂̕͞|̈̆ͯͯ̈ͪ͐ͣ̊̑̊͌͏̜̳̞̱̼̖̙̠̜̮̝̠̣̰̳͇̰͎͎͘|̸̫̩̰̠͎̝̘̤̦͚̠̳̮̲̙͍̂͐̌̉ͭ̋ͩ͛͐͌͆̉̌ͨͯ́̕|̬̰̜̠̦̟͎̬̝̫͓̟͈̞̹̮̳̭̓̆̽ͣͪ̅͋̊̒ͦ̉̅ͣ̿̚̚͘͘͡ͅ|͖͍̹̣̓̽͊ͬ͊ͥ̃̆̚͠|̘̥͚̠͒ͯ̐͛͊̿̌ͭ̒̏ͬͣͮ̑ͣ̎̉ͯ̎͘͘|̹̫̗̞̳͚̩̠̘͇͖̣̻̬͍̻͙̏̏̈́͐̏͛̃ͮ̌͡ͅ|̵̨͓̺͙̲̱͙͕̭̻̣̭̥ͧ͊ͧ̓͛͂́̉͘͝͠|̧ͥͦͧͫ́ͮ̀ͬ̃ͩͬ͗͂̍ͮ̅̓͟҉̧̖͔͎̣͚|̛̩̪̜͓̰̻̺̦̦̳ͣ͌̃̏ͬ̈̄͑̓ͫ̿͒̚̚͠ͅ|̔͒̏ͭ̎ͥ͏̶͏͍̞̰̮͜|̥͓͖͓̪̲̟̩͍̩͔̳̠̍ͬ͋̍̽̉̇̒͂̽͂ͧͪ̀ͬͥͭ͘͘͟͡͠ͅͅ|ͦ̋ͯͦ̿̆ͩ͗̅̊̏̏̎ͨ͏̡͓̪͚̤̲̞̟̺̱̤̜̬̘͇̞|̶̶̢͚̮͔͗ͣ̿̄ͅ|̶̧͕̥̩͒̑ͫ̿͌̽ͨ̀̊ͤ͑̿̍ͯͧ̓̉ͧ̚͘͟͝|ͧͮ̅̒͞҉͞͏̥̻͍̥͍̗̫̩͉͓̪̯̠̪̘̤ͅ|ͭ̐̇̃ͪͦ̒͛̆ͭ͂̈́̓ͬͬ͘͏̙̘̝͕̬̜̲|̶̷̴͌̄̿̏̓̑͏̖̪̰͖̦̻̦͓̳̣̼͖̩|̵̷̢͒͐̒͜҉͔̟͇̮̙͉͕̼̯̝͈͙̻͖̰|̿͆̉ͬ̄͊̎̋̾ͪͩ̈̚͏̶̶̻̰͓̯͓|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ|̢̠͇̗͖͖͓̳̗̪̦̪̼̞͉͛ͯ̔̓ͥ̓ͥ͘͝|̴̶͔̙̣̭͉̟̬̹̣̯̥͕̗̩̰̄͊̉͂͝|̡̽ͯͥͫ̐̅ͤͣ̇ͪͯ̒̂҉̢͔̺͈̫̳͕̱̼̭̪̱̥͔̪͖͠ͅ

 

Their skin is like ice on your hand. They're clearly scared, but they're trying not to show it. You feel _alive._ **“ You... what is this?”** They don't understand you, you think. But they smile anyway. (Your form is melting like sludge. It's so much more uncomfortable than it was before they came here.)

“Your friends told me about you,” they say, smiling warmly. Not like a killer at all. “I…” They frown, suddenly. “It might have given me some bad ideas,” they admit, glancing downward in shame, guilt— something else. Human faces are so complicated that you cannot tell what else they think right now. Their hand is dropping away from yours— 

You lunged forward and gripped their arm with both hands, and they will flinch violently and cry out in alarm. You are feeling yourself crumbling again.  **“ STAY.** STAY,” you beg. **“ Stay here. WITH ME.** I've been here so  **long —”**

They give you a sad look. “I can't stay f-forever,” they say, gently tugging their arm away from you. Your grip is unwavering, and it makes them frown. (You feel yourself  _ crumbling.) _ “But I don't know what else I can do,” they murmur. “Making people... _real again_ isn't really something I normally do.” They try to smile. You can't tell if they succeed. 

The two of you stand there for a moment. (You will feel yourself crumbling.) Then they place their left hand on your malformed shoulder. “I'll come back,” they promise. “Just…” they jerk their head back for a second. In the sea of  **NOTHING ,** you saw a door. “Know when to open it for me?”

(…you don't want to let go.)

“I don't know  **IF I CAN ,”** you say. They shrug, slightly.

“I'll find a way back on my own, if I have to,” they say. Their face was crumbling. Your hands are crumbling. They stare down at your melted, marbled bones with an unreadable expression. “I… hope you're still here when I come back.”

I don't want to let go.

One of your hands crumbled away. Dust. Dust. You shrug. “Take a message for me,” you say. It isn't a request, more an order, and it makes the corners of their mouth tilt upwards. “Tell them not to  **FORGET** me.” You are feeling  _ (fading) _ as if they hadn't needed elaboration. They are nodding, now.

“I will.” You mirror the motion, and your face will crack and splinter like a breaking mirror. Your hand had gone. They stepped back into the sea of **NOTHING ,** until all one will see is eyes. Red? “It was good to see you again, Doctor,” they are saying with a more familiar cadence. Dull satisfaction is ringing through me at a correct prediction, and then—

|̸̛̛̆͋̔͋͐̽̈́|̧̧ͪͫͨͨͯ̅ͯ̿ͩ̔ͦ͊͗҉͠|̽̾͒͂̎ͥ̎͐͛͐̐ͩ̀ͣͣͣ͐̄͞͏̷̨͠|̡ͤͮ̋ͤ̑͏|̴̀̉̅̍̈ͣ̈́̓͗ͬͥ͋ͮ͟|̶̂̎͌̍̈́̇̂̕͟͝|̸̈̊̽̋͏̵͘͠|̢̐̓ͪ͛͐ͫ̏ͯͣͫ̈́̓ͤ̄̅̐̓̀ͫ͘͜͟͞|̢ͤ̿͒ͧ͜|̡̇̑ͯ̅̽̀҉̷|̴̧̛̄̊͋ͦ͑̎̓͂ͨ̑͆̿̅ͥ̈̊̾͘͏|̷ͤͩͦ̈́͑̑ͯ̒ͤ͊̂̊ͮ̾̿ͮ̄͊͡͞͠|̨ͦ̐̄ͬ̊́̆̎̿̅̚͟͟͡|̨̡̡̌̂͗̊ͤ̀̆͂ͣͫ̂̚͞|̧̿̅̂͛͘|̷̨ͯͫͭ͂͊̐͢|ͣ̉ͥͥ̐̒͋̓̎ͪ͡͞|̨̽̆̓̍̈́ͫͩ̓̓̒̀͊ͬ̃|͌ͪ̉̑ͧ̎̓̔͛ͧ̎ͦ̃̃̎ͮ̌͛͑҉͠͠|̷͐̑̄̈̽̌ͯ̎̄ͩ̈́̈͗̈͛ͩ͠|̴̑̌̀ͣͮ̅́̇̃ͩͩ̎̉̋̔ͯ̄͡͏|́͗͂ͤ̾̽̅ͨ̋ͤͬ̓ͧͫ̎ͮ͊̈͠҉̛|̓̔̿̂ͤ̏͋͒̉̈́ͨͮ͋͛̒̚҉|̧̽̍́̅̋̽̽́͂́͟|̍̒̈̍̓̿̐͢͜|ͯ̈͛̈́͊ͤ̄ͧ̋͑̋͗̽ͭ̃͡͝͡͠|̵̢̎͂̅ͭ̏̕͟͠|̵̇ͨͯ̈̾͑̐ͮ͋̄̍̿̏̑͏|̛ͤ̋̓͏̢|̵ͯ́̂͐̒̾ͩͣ̋̓ͪ̋̏ͫ̈̌͆̌̚͏̵͞|̐̐ͩͭ͆ͨ͆̂̓̅̔ͥ͏̸͟͟|͐ͦͤ̊̐҉̧|̶̷͑ͪ̏ͩͫͭ̽ͫ̔ͦ̓̈́͗ͧ́ͧ͢|̷̛́͋͌͛̉͌̇̓͂̾͑̋̚͏|̧̧̢̋̐̿͐̈̂̾̍͡|̷̢̋́̂̒̽̕͡|͒̆̓͛̌͗͑̍͒̉͂͊̿̊͏̕|̷̴̨ͯ̽͆̄͂̂͐ͥͭ̇͛̊ͩ̚͘|̨͋̔ͭͣͥ̂ͮ͊ͨ̐̽̽ͤ̔͋̇̆̊͟|ͥ̀ͨ͊̎̓̾́̌̽ͦͫͨͬ̊͢|ͧ̓̽͒ͯ̏̌̎͐̿̉́̌͌͠|̷̔ͮͭͭͧ̓̽͗̚͜|̨̛ͬ̃̎̂̃͘͝͡|̴ͯͣ̓̈́̀͛ͤ͒ͤ̈͌̓̿|̴̆͐̌̈̆̌̉ͩ͂̍̅͐͗̓͞҉̧͡|̵̛͛́̎͞|ͩ̇́̓͂ͬ̈̈̄͜|̷̶̧̛́̏̋̏͂ͬ̐ͩ̉ͥͤ̂̀͒̀͟|ͮ̓̅͛̽̿̓ͬ̈́͒̀͂̚͏҉|͋͛ͭͥ̃̆͋̓̓̐͌̇|̛ͤ̋̊̓ͬ͗́͌̑̌̾ͫ͡͞|͑̏͑̎́̒̂̓̓̉̂ͮ͗̾͜͠҉͝|̢̔̅ͪ̐́͆͑ͯͨ̆ͯ̊̚̚̕͏̧|̛͗͆͗̈́́ͨ̽̒̽ͥͫ̽ͧ̄̎͑̃͜͝|̵̷̨͊̈́͂̍̒͑̒̍ͪ̊̾̓̉̏ͪ̑͐͝͝|̵̎ͤ̈͑͌͆ͧ̓̚|̐ͩ̐̂̔̈́͆̄̂̀̊͛̍̈̎ͪ͏̷̴͡|̴ͭ͋̅̿͒͗͊̃̓̎ͬ͂̆͂͟͝|̓̅ͣ͒̿̕͘̕͝͡|̷̀͑̅͑̍ͯ̄ͥ́ͬ̕͡|͑ͧͯ͆ͣ̒͐̓ͥ̽̽͂͒̓̆̽̚̕͘|ͩͯ̅̔͂͂͛͐̓ͨ̓̚͢|̛̃ͮ̂ͦ͌͗ͮͯ͑͡|̢̅̑̐̈́ͮͫͣ̂́̈́̈́̉̆̐́ͭ|̊́̅͛̿̔̅ͣ͊ͦ̒̌̀͐ͤ̆̏҉|̨̄ͪ̈́̊ͣ̕͜|̴̴̷̐̾̏̄̋ͤ̐́̊ͬ̄ͥͣ̂͞|̨̂̇̅͋ͨ͛̓͒͆̂ͩ͒͋͋̚͜͝|ͨͬͤ̐͋͏͏̴̨̕|̨̢̒ͫ̏̍̉͒ͣ̎ͣ̍̑ͥ͝҉͡|̷ͦ͛̀͛̽̓̚҉͢|͌̓ͥ̿͊̐̕|̴̨̊ͯͬ͛̌̒ͫ͐̎͟͝|ͩ͌̈́̆̆ͪ̄̏͌̓͒ͬ͐̂̊̑̏̚̚͟͜͟͝|̑̃̃ͧ̌̌ͥ̽͂̅̿̽͟|̡̓̾̾͑̃̔͐̅̏ͯͪͯ́͌ͪͧ̕|̛̓̅̓̚͞|̵̡ͮ̓̍ͭͮ̌͌͂ͩͯ̊̅̏̿̋͊̇̊̚|̶̛͌́̽ͬ̊̉̓̋̄͠|̴̴̡͋͑͗̾̏ͯ̄͐͊̈ͨ̈ͣ͠|̴̧̌̿̉͐͐ͩͧ͗͒̐͗͘|̶̧̛̽̂͒̇̀ͫ̌̉͒̇ͧͩ|̷̢̽̀̒́͋̓̽̈́͋̂ͭ̾͗̾̌̐̀͟͟͟|̡̛̐̀͐ͮ̔͌͡|̢ͨͣ̑̋͊̆̓ͫ̂ͪ͊̅̉̐̿ͤͮͣ̐͟͟͠|̷̧̢͒̊͊͞͏|̉ͮ͒̚͜|̈́̈́̓ͪ͗͋͏̴̨͠|ͭ̅̄́ͣͨͫ̓̇̽͏̸͝͞|̸̷̾͑̈ͦͤ̾͂͟|̴̨̐̿͆̈ͯ͘̕|̴͆ͪ̆̆̔̈̅͐͌̏̽ͫ̾ͯ͑̽͋͟|̄͆̄̆̓͑̉ͤͦ͌̉ͥ̃ͫ̃͂͒̏͏|̷͋̎ͫ̆̋̄ͤ̋ͯ͑͂̕͏|̆ͩ͂̑̊̐̈́̚̕͜͡|̵̾͛̔ͩͫ̔ͫͨͫ́ͤͭ͏̵҉|̶̵̸ͪͦͪ̂ͥͪ̇́͗̈̾̍̄͐̄̽ͣ̊|͆̇̎̋̃ͩͤͩͣ̋͗̆ͮ͆̒̚͏͞҉|̴̈͋̈́͗ͬ̐̒͌͐͆ͩ͝|̵̛̌ͬ̓͂ͤ̏͑ͫ͗̈́͛̿ͯ̊̽͘|̷͑͐̑͂͐|̵̧̌ͪ͋̑͐ͥ͋ͯ̂̏̈́ͥ̇ͬͯ͗̚͠|͐ͮ̉ͨ̔͛̕|̶̍ͩ̒̓̌͛ͤ͆ͦͪͯ̈҉͏̢͡|̵̛̛ͦ̈̏̄̉̂̈́ͪ̏̏̂ͯ͟͠|̸̷̨̛͑ͫ̑̾ͩ̎͛̂̌̆͑̈ͮ͐̄ͬ̚͟|̸̧͆̆̓̇͗̓ͨ̓̌ͦ̋ͪ́̚͏|̸̸ͭ͑̿̒̓ͤ̂ͨͦ̇ͣ̃̏|̶̵̈́ͤͤ̌̂͘͟͏|̴̷̡̛̂͒̿ͣ̔̎̂͐̍|̵͊̄́̆ͣ͐͂̒ͭ̽̀̓͢|̡̧̈̋͛͐͝|̀̄ͣ̿ͦ̏ͦ̎͋̒̂̍̓͏̢͞|̡̛̈̊̄̐ͬͮ͆͘|̵ͨ̄ͭ̍̿͑̍̉̊̌ͨ͑̓̑͞͠|̢̛̐ͪͣͯ̆͆̔ͦ͒̾͗̉͗̄ͥ͟͡|̨̉͗̌ͥ͝͞|̶̏̑ͯ̽̔̓̍͆̿̄̄̏͛ͩ͂̆ͫ̚͠|̶̧̛̈́͑̅̋ͬͨ́̊̆̌̄͂̋̚͢|̆̍͒́ͭ̈͛̃ͯ̌̍̿̐͂͘̕͢͢|̸̈̾͋ͥͨ̈̇͂̂̓̎͆̈͆̅͒ͥ̅̍|̡̍̽̅̈́ͣ̊ͮ͒͆̀ͣ̊͏̴̧|̶̷̡ͪ͑ͦ̿͌͊̆̈́ͤ͋̓̑̀̋|̶̵̡̈ͪ̆ͥͭ̓͆̔͗ͬ̚͢͜|̶͊ͥ̍̓̀ͧ͐͑̈́̓̚͜|̧̛́͐͌͆ͭ̃́̉̅ͤ́̾ͦ́̔͜͞|̧ͤ̃̿͐̑́ͪ̈́̓̎ͤͧ̽̂̅͊͜͝|̷͐̉ͤ͂̃ͪ̎͆ͣ͊ͤ́ͭ̅̈͋̚͟͞͝|̵͋͐ͣ̂̂͘|̴ͪ̂ͤ̒̌̓̔̈́ͪͩͨ̏̔͐͝|̴ͩ̒͂͂͗̉̕|̛͌ͪ̉̽͞|ͧ̊̍ͭ͆͟͝͡͞|̛̃̆̄̀̎̄ͧ̕|̇ͫͨ͊̀ͥ̇͛̂̈ͮ͌̒̅͢͏|ͥͣͤ̎̏ͥͬ̽͋̏ͣ̅͆ͨ̊̚҉̸̢|ͥͯ͒͂̌ͫ̆̊̒̑̊̆͗ͥ͊̉͗̚҉̴̸̧͞|̧̨̧̐̓ͧ́ͬͮͥͪ̆̒͂͐͌̈́͟|̶̴̔ͩ̐̈͠|̷͆ͩ͆͑͑ͪ́̒̌ͣ̽̕͢|͊̅͌ͦ̀͑̃̅̌̋̀͐̇͛̾̓҉̧͏|̡̧ͧ̈́̒̾̚͠|̷̴̽͆̑͒̄͟|̸̴ͥ̇͐ͫ͑͐͊̿̇ͫͩ̚͢͞|̇̀́ͩ̃̇ͫ͂͐̃̀̅|̢̉́͌̈́ͦ̓̓ͨ|̉͋̓̿̏͊ͯͣ́̓ͬ̂̑̍͂̈̚̚҉̵̨͢͢|̸̵̷̇̏̉̾̚|̴̵̶̓̽ͨ͒̓ͦ͡|̶͒͌̆̓̋ͬ҉̸̴|̶̴̨̛̐̈́̌ͧ͆́̔̾̌̾͌ͮ̾̍̚|̷ͦ̈̒ͩ̉͋̅ͣ͐͟͞͞|̷̧͐͆̇ͧͣͬ͌͑̍̓ͭ͗͌̕̕|ͨ͑̐͋̐̊ͬͭ̆͒́̅̀ͪͯ́ͥͮͭ͘͟͡͏|̷̧̡̓̐̑̏͑̿ͮͯ̌ͮ̌̄͑ͭ̚̚͠|̷̄̑̔ͬ̍͛ͫ͂͜҉҉̷|̨̨̛̑͗ͭ̓̄͌͘҉|̶̶̨̎͗́̌̈́̏ͭͯ̾̚|̧̂ͨ͛̓͠|̧͌̔́͒̽̓̌ͣͯ̒̎ͣ̈́̒̚͟|̶̵̡͂͂̾̇ͫ̔̓͊̓̆̈͒̽ͨͮ|̵̔́́̈ͦ͋͋̎̈̕|̆̃̋̉ͬ̏ͨ͌̈̄͊̇ͨ̋̏̚҉̕|̷̷͂̏͐ͮ͊̓̍̽͋̒͑͊̓̚̚|̧ͭͯ̋̋ͪ̅̾ͬ̆ͤ͆͞|̷̨̡̈́͆͒͆̆̓̓ͬ̆͐ͭ͂̈́̈́͗̓ͮͨ͘͘|̴̐̄ͦ̑ͦͥ̋͋͆ͬ̚͟|̊̓̿ͯ͆̐͆̓ͪ͋̒̇̓͛ͭ̃̚͢͞|̸̢ͯͦ̋ͪ̿͊̌̂͆͟|̶̨͑͂ͯͬͨ͂̚͜|̛̍ͩ̒̔͐̇͜|̴̓͗̎ͦͬ̓̀̌ͦ̊͗̑̃̔͑͘|̈͑̽ͦ͐̊̆͒͋̂͂̚͞|ͪ̇̓̑̔̃̾̉̿ͦͪ̈͊̚͟͡|̶̨̂̇̔ͬͬ̽̈́ͮ͆̿̂ͣ̎̿͟|̐̈́̿̆̿͆͜|̴̢ͫͨ̋̋͊ͪ͌͌̂́͂̃̑̓ͧ|̷ͯ̂̚͡|̴̓̓̃̅͜|̴̋̇̋̆̈́̌͊ͫ͘|̵̿͛̄̎̕͞|͂͆̅̋̅̉͌͛̏ͦ̌̔̿͛͟|̸̧̀͗̉ͫ̏͌͂̔͋̾͗̚̕|̶̷ͮͤ̃͋̊͛͒ͭ̍̈̈̽̈ͫ́ͦ̅͘͠͠|̸̅̑̾ͥͤ̾ͫ̾̑̑͆͗̒͜͞͏͢|̊̎ͪ̌ͩͤ͐ͯ͆͑ͫ̈́̚҉͠|̶̧̛̆̎ͪͩͪ̈̾ͥ̌̋̇̚͘|̸̢̏̈́ͯ͌ͧ͛̃ͭ͐̕͜͡|̴̛ͥ͛ͥ͑ͣͧ̄͆̓ͪ̄͟͞͠|̌͑ͭ̆̓ͯͧͤ͂͘͜͏|̷ͮ͌̿̐̽̐̉́̎ͭ̄ͨ̑̾|̧ͨ͆ͦ̍ͩ̐̉̾̏ͥͦ͠|͌̄̍͐|̴͐̾̓̈ͨ́|̸͂̓͊̍ͯ͞|̸̡̨ͯ̌̈́̓ͯͦ̅ͧ̓ͣ̎̐̐͊ͪ̕̕|̸͂ͮ̈́̈́̈͒̕͞|̵̊̃̂͌͗ͨ̓ͭ̂|̸̷ͤͮ̋|́̌ͯ͂̿͏̡̛|̷̨̨̅̇͋̀ͯͩͩͣͦͪͧ̋̉̎̄̚̚͡͏|̡ͣ̓ͬ̃|̶̴̧̀̊̿͒ͨ̂͢͡|̷̉ͭ̈ͤ̿̆ͪͤ͆ͫͣ͡|̵̧̉̓̂̽̒̐ͮ̎̕͜|̡̧͒̅̓̎̒̂̒̉̃̈́ͪ̐̊̽̽ͯ͆͞|̶̡͆̿̎̈̈́ͮ̄̅͝|̉̈́́͋̃̈́̓̍̂͒̀͑͏̢̡|̷̴̡͐ͨ̾̆ͪ͑̿ͧ͘͢|̶̎ͨ̒͋̀ͫ͐̅̄̍͟͜|̧́ͪͪͤͨ̋̉̎ͪ̒̇̎̎̿͝͡|̈́̈́̎͂̄̋̔̉̐̒ͥ͛ͩ̚̚͘͟͞|͑̈ͭ͛̊̂͏̵͡͞|̵̷ͨͬ̓͂́ͧ̋̎̈ͭ̚͟͞͝|̸̏̃͆̚͏͠|̵̡̑͗͛̐̽̊͗͆ͨ͋̈́̈̏̇̋̑̐ͥ͞|̸̡̢͐͛̈̏̐ͮ͐̀ͬͫͭ̋̂̎ͪ̚͡|ͪ͐̉ͩ͆̃̆̆̎̔̈́́ͥͫ̀͗̈́͒ͬ͝|̇ͪ̆͌̏̊͊̉ͩͬ̋̈ͯ͞͠|̧̨ͫ̔̈͆͂ͤ̂ͮ̅̉͗̒̔ͬͣͤ̋ͯ̾|̛̿ͦ̃̽̏̐̍̀͆ͤ̉̑ͮ̾̇ͩ͟͢͠|̴̛̅̃͛ͤ̓|̡͂̃̉̿̏ͧ̽ͮͮͨ̈͊͂̾̒͗͞|̨̡͋͋́̔̎͋҉͡|̷̂͑̂̌ͧ|̸̧̂͊ͮ̌ͫ̊̔͛̅̇͑͂͊͆̐̆̏̈́͢͠͠|̴̢̽̽̑͑̅͂̓ͨ̉ͯ̀ͣ̿ͦ͊ͭͥ̚͢|̷̛ͭ̇̑ͪ̊̇̎̽̍ͪͬ͟͠|̛ͫ͊͐̋ͯ̔̌̑̀ͬͮ͋͑͛̌͂͠͏|̸͌ͫͦͪ̽͐ͨͭ̃͛̐̀̚͏|ͮ̃ͪ̇̾̕͜͞|ͮ͑ͨ͑̐ͬ̐͢͞|̨ͯͣͮ̋̏́ͬ̔̕͘|̴̡̧̨̛ͧ̐͐ͪ|̵̈́̓̅ͫ̈̏͑͏̴̨̢|̛͒̑̄ͥ̐̎͋͡|̧̡ͬ̇͒̀ͭ͝|̴̍̍̊ͭ͗̊ͧͩͥ̊̈̈́̏͒͌͛͊͟|ͨ̋̿̑ͧ҉̡̡͝|͛͆̎ͭ͆̅ͥͭ͂̔̉ͮͫ͒̚͘͠͝|̴ͨͭ̔̆͘͡͏|̷̧̛̽̏ͪ̇̅̎̔̒̍̓̈ͮ͂|̵̇̉̾ͩ̒ͣ͜|̷̷̢̐̉ͩ̃ͭͪ͢|̷̧̛ͬͤ̓̅̊̊ͩ̈ͤ͘͜|̶̐̓̃͆͋̂̓̋͠|̸̷̧̢ͯ̆̑̀̂̆̒͗́́ͮ̊ͧ̒̇ͤ̓ͦ̆|̸̡̨ͮ̽͑̃ͣ̍ͤ͌ͪ|ͣ͌͐̅͂͗͋ͬͥ͛ͨ͌ͣ̚͠͏͡͡|̒̋͐̚͞|̵̀̋́̽̐̈͛̊̏̅̽ͮ̉͒̓̚̚̕͢͏|̴̸̽ͦ̊̌ͥ͌͑͗̓̌̕͘͠|̧̎̋̒͐̽ͤͤ̉̚͟҉̨|̶̡͆͊͆̃͛͋ͩ̓͐͋̄̔̽̄̐̊ͫ|̷̡̛͛̔̊ͦ͆ͦ͛͟͠|ͣ̌ͦ̔ͧͪ̀͑ͯ̌͏̵̡͘͘|͑̒̌ͣ͘͢|͆͆̂ͬͨ͒͋͊͡͏̧͢|̴ͫ̃ͤͮ̍̽ͯͥ͊ͫ̿́̃́̊̐̕̕͞|̨̅͗ͪͥ̋́̃͒̉̄̇͌ͣ̈̐͜|̛̇ͥ̓ͭ̄͏|̷ͯ̀ͩͫ̎̇ͮͣ̈͋ͣ͗ͩ̔̈́͜͡͝|̢̡̡̀̄̇̓͗|̸̸ͣͬ͛ͯ́͂̋̈ͯͥ̇͝|̵̡̅ͥͮ̓ͤͦ́ͫ͐̿͗̕|̶̧̃̂̇ͨ͂́̍̓̽̌̉͠͡͝|̷ͤ͛́̾ͫ͂ͦ̂ͮͭͨ̄ͫ̀͊ͤ͡͞|̡ͣ́ͩͦ̌ͯ̆ͪ͋͒ͭͬ͜͞҉|ͣͥ̏ͧͣ̓ͬ|̢͂̈́̅̔̂ͯ̂̈́ͨͧ͐ͫ̿|ͤ̿ͣ̉̽̄͌ͬ̊̌ͯͫͮ̌̈́̔̇̽͟͝|̌̿̑̅́͛͌ͬ̄̈͏̡̛҉|̨̑̿̈́ͦ̌̑ͯ͋̃̏̌ͬͬ̌̚҉|̷ͥ͌͗̽̓̉ͥ͂̽͐̒ͣ͋̌̀̿ͫ̕͞͡|̶̡̏̎̐̈ͧ̊̈͗ͪ̿̏̂̍̂̽̇͐͘͘͠|̛ͫͩ͗ͧ̋ͫ̆ͭͭ͐ͨ̅ͧͥ̉͒ͨ͐͜͠|̶̴̒̿ͬ͛́͜͢͠|̈́̅ͣ̾͆͛͂͌ͣ̓̕̕͞|̸̸̶͗ͭ̎̇ͦͭ̆̋͜|̧̧̓͐ͨͩ̓͑͋ͩ̅ͨ͒ͣͭ͌̚̕͘|̷̧̋ͩ͐ͣ̓̎̉̐|̛̾̉̎̓͝|ͫ̋̿͛͛͆ͥ̊ͬ̐ͩ̎̔̀ͫ͌͝|̏ͭͮ̅͊͞|̶̢̡̽͛̎̓̈ͦ̆̾ͥ̇͜|̡̢̀ͣ̑ͤ̋͌̒́̿̚͟͞|̀͋ͪ̽̐ͨ̏̾̌̈́͆̂̈́͒̔ͨͥ̕͞|̡̛̈͆ͥ͐̎̂ͪ̓͊|̛ͮ̃ͫ̐̍͑̈̃̎͐͑̾̊ͭ̓̄̾̉ͬ|͛ͯͫͮ̾̋ͧ̋ͨͩ͐ͥ̆͗ͧ͏|̃̔̐̋͒ͫ̇ͦ̾ͭ̅̐̂̾̕͡|̶̵̢͋͋̊ͧ̉̃ͦ̔̾͛͑̅̃̾̄̃|̷̡̄̔ͧ͛͛̋͌̏̋͑̉̓͆̇̈̽̐|̸̌̽ͨ̓̐̍̐̍̃ͬ͠͡|͊̈́̎ͯ̋̑̿̑̑̊̓̄͋̉̎͜҉|̷̧ͨ̓̎̈́ͯͧͮ̆̾̉̉̅̚͞|̶̵ͫͩͬ͋͒̚͘|ͣͪ̚͘|͌ͤ̾͂̀̓͗̽̔͏̶|̵̃̈́̈̓ͮͥͩ͌͊ͬ̀ͥͫ̀̄̚|̨̽ͩ͗̈́ͮ́͢҉|̶̶̡͂ͯͨ̍͐|̶̷̵̒ͯ́̐͆͜|́́̆́̇͋̿̋͡͏͡|̶̧̾͋͒̎̔|̧ͤ̑͗̈́̏̿ͯͫͤ̒̅̂̿̕|̴ͤͭͪͫ̿͛͂ͥ̇̍͒͗̾̎ͬͯ͒̕͜|̸̴̓̑͊̓̓͂͌̑̓̆|̢ͮ̈́ͪͦ̀̌̃̃͌ͮͫͮ̆ͬͦ̚̚̚͝͏|ͬͭ̇ͦ̎̾͛͂̚̚͜͜͜͏|ͮͮͬ̃ͭ͛̃̾͋ͩͨ̐͒̃ͩ̃͋͏̸̷͟͞|̵͋ͭ͑̏̊̑̂ͯ͌̔͌̄̍ͥ̚|̌̇ͦ̓̄̓͛͋̕̕͜|̸̵̧ͬͤ͊ͦ̑̒̑ͨ́ͣͪ̽̐ͭ̔ͥ̓͐̕|̃͌̎̈͋̑͢͜|͗̾ͧͤ͂̾̎̌͐͑̑҉̡͜|̵̨̔̈́̊͗͋ͭ̂̄ͥ͌ͮ͒͌̓ͦ͋|̨̛͛͌ͨͫ̔ͦ|̓̊ͤ̏͊̎̾̈̌ͪ͏̴̶̛͡|̏̒̍͊ͥ̾ͦ̾̃͗͆͛̋̚҉̵̨͟|̈́ͣͦ̽ͨ̅ͩ͛̑͂ͥͪ͝|͊̿͛͐̌͐̑̍҉̴̸̛̕|̡́͐̈́ͪͫͣ̽̂̽ͣ͊ͮ̾͋̾̚̕̕͠|͆ͨͪ̌̋̃ͩ̚͏|̸̶̧̐̄ͦ̃̌̆̈́ͦͩ̒̆̀ͤ̇͜͠|̧̢̿̈́̀ͯ͋ͣ͛̒͂̾̑͟͟|̡̿ͦͯ̈̇ͣ|͆̔̋ͩ̚͘|̸̑̾̂̐͛ͥ͋̈̚͜|̨̌̃̇ͩ̔̿͋̽̉͂͒͞|̍̈́̾̉͌ͫ̓ͦ̓̌̍̈ͪ͛͐̓̂̄̔͞|͗̔̌̍̋͌ͮ̇̍͊ͨ͟҉҉|̷̷̴̷͂̅̂̊̓̏̔͝|̷̸̡ͦ̂̿̄ͥ͋ͪ̌ͦ͡|̷̨ͮ̌̑͑͞͝|̶̋͂̏͌͆̽̅̏́̂ͨͬͦͫ͌͐̒̚̚͘͞|̵̛͗̑̾̈́͛ͤ̓ͨ̄͗͐̉ͩ̓ͬ̍̍ͦ͝|̷̴̨̌ͯ̄ͥ̎ͯͫ̃̅ͮͧ́͠|͂ͨ͑̈ͣͫ̒̌̒̂̇͢͟|̸̡͆̌̂́̽̂ͨ̆̂ͫ͢|̶̧̈̀̅͋̾ͧ͛̈ͪ͗̓͋̓͂|̷̛ͮ͊̓̍̍ͬ̋̂̓͌ͭ̑̉̚͟|̽̿ͭͬ͌̒̍ͣ̍͛ͧ̓̿͏҉̴̛|̇͆̀ͮ̉͆̉̋ͦ͂͂ͯ͊̐̽̋͘|̷̈ͣͩͦ̿ͤ̀̈́̅̉͌̅͐̆̍̚͟͝|̵̂̍̌ͯ͘͘|̃̑̎̇ͤ̇͑ͤ̓̉͝҉|̢̛̊͂́̅͟|̷ͤ̈́ͭ̏ͥ̓͌ͭ̎ͬ̇̀͏|̴̊ͪ̐ͬ̆̾̋̂͠|̢ͬ͌̐̑͊ͭ̽ͪ̃̉͑̌ͯ̒͘͜͜|̷̵̧̛̌͐̊ͪ|̌̅́̇̂ͩ̋ͨ̓͐̽ͨ̍̇̈́̉̑̃̍|̶̶̷͒̋ͩ̾͌̽̌̀͢|̈́ͨͭ͐̒͆ͫͦ̎̌͢|̸̛̏ͬ̊̑̍̾ͥ̓̀̒̾͂|̧̋̋̉̿̍̔̇ͥ͋ͯ̂̃͟͟|̵̐͗̌̒̌ͭ̽ͫ̋̆̂̾̅ͣ̋̚͘͜͢͝|̵̡ͨ̓ͧ͋̾͋ͣ͗ͪ̍̍͛͋ͭ̃̈̅̄͠|̆̈͒̆̃̌̑͗̿ͮ̌̈́͆̎ͭ̚҉͢͜|̛̛ͤ͋̓ͥ̃ͩ̎͆̉ͭ͛ͬ͆ͨ̎ͤ͟͟͠|̡̍̑̐̑͂ͦ̌̓ͦ̚͢͟͜͞|̨̨̌̅̽̈ͭͭͦͬ|̶̶̇̾͐̂͒͗̐ͣͨ͝͞͠|̵̨̡̛ͣ̐͑͆ͧͥ͞|̍͛̆ͣ͢|̷̛ͮͩ͐̌̒ͣ̂͋̒ͨ̂͋̓ͧ̚|̶̷̃̃̇̍̊̈̓͂̾̄͐ͥ̌̓̑̐͟|̵̸̶̵̓̈͋̑͛ͮͥ̍ͤ̎ͤ͊ͣ̌ͫ̊̚͞|̷̧ͣ̆̀ͫ͋͛̊|̴̛̆ͫ̐̅̓̍̽̏̃ͣͪͥ̑̿͊̏͠|̸̸̊̈́ͩͯ|̈ͭ͐̎͛ͮ͘͟|̷̧̀̔̒̇̐̎̌ͭ̍ͯ̈́͊ͨ̊ͬ̈̓͝҉|̈̈͂̀͛̓ͬ̋̈ͨ̏͌̔̑ͤ̚͠҉|̐̓͋̒̆͑͂ͧ̾̋͛̓̐͑ͧ̚̕͟|̶̶̃͊̊̐̅ͨͧͨ̔ͮ̑̓̚|̢̄̃̌̎̊͐̆̓̄͏̵|̧̨̛̄́̍͂̀̉͌̆ͩ͝͠|̡ͬͩ̏ͪ͌̑͆͜͡|̵̅͑͊̑̃͂ͣ̏ͤͦ̑̏͒͂ͣ̑̂̚̚͘͜͜͠|̂̎ͧͫ͏̸͟|̵̢̽̏͂ͤͪ̐͒̐̾͘|̸̢̌ͨ͆̍͑ͯ́͋͡|̛͊̂ͫ͐ͧ̔̑ͯ̓͐͑ͯͭ̔̋̚̚̚͢͡|̡̓̌̔ͪͪ̉͒̐̏̋ͨ̒͗̐̓ͯ̚̚|̡̡̛̓̈̂̎ͫ̆̋̓ͬ̎̊̍̊͆͡|̷̨̇ͩ̍͛̾͐ͬ̿ͪ̏ͭ̔͌ͮ͢|ͫ̍̏̈́̈́͌͑ͣ̍͝͏̵|̎̉̑ͩ̄̌̈́̍͏̶̷̸͟|̵͛͋́̃̾̆̿́͑̋ͬ͑ͪ̋ͯͥͩͨ͊|̷̡͂̓͑̐ͩͦͨ͌ͫ͗͌ͨͪ|̽̃̂ͬ̈́̍̏͒ͫͣͦ̂̔̊͏|̡ͧͩ̉̾ͨͪ̓̊͆͘|̢̏̾̈̽̅̅ͧ̀͆̑̋̒̏̉͘̕͝|̶̛͑ͭͮ͛̾̌̃͜|̴̸̢ͮ͗̀̄̀̀̇̒͛̅̄̔̓̑͂͝|̨̅ͯͮ͌͊͆͆ͦͧͩ̔͒̿ͯ͒͊̿|̿ͫ͗̊̎̂͑͐̔̒ͩͮ̉̕͡|̴̡̛̆̈́̈͌̀|̅̋ͫͩ̋ͫͮ̔ͮͭ̂͏|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽͛͗҉|̛̀̅̿̽͗ͬͤ̽͢|̵̧̇͒̆ͯ̑̌͐̒̎͂ͩ̽ͤ̐̎͞|̶̡ͯ͂̑ͪ̌ͬ̓͂͌̒͝|͛̿̓̾͟͡|̸̛̛̆͋̔͋͐̽̈́|̧̧ͪͫͨͨͯ̅ͯ̿ͩ̔ͦ͊͗҉͠|̽̾͒͂̎ͥ̎͐͛͐̐ͩ̀ͣͣͣ͐̄͞͏̷̨͠|̡ͤͮ̋ͤ̑͏|̴̀̉̅̍̈ͣ̈́̓͗ͬͥ͋ͮ͟|̶̂̎͌̍̈́̇̂̕͟͝|̸̈̊̽̋͏̵͘͠|̢̐̓ͪ͛͐ͫ̏ͯͣͫ̈́̓ͤ̄̅̐̓̀ͫ͘͜͟͞|̢ͤ̿͒ͧ͜|̡̇̑ͯ̅̽̀҉̷|̴̧̛̄̊͋ͦ͑̎̓͂ͨ̑͆̿̅ͥ̈̊̾͘͏|̷ͤͩͦ̈́͑̑ͯ̒ͤ͊̂̊ͮ̾̿ͮ̄͊͡͞͠|̨ͦ̐̄ͬ̊́̆̎̿̅̚͟͟͡|̨̡̡̌̂͗̊ͤ̀̆͂ͣͫ̂̚͞|̧̿̅̂͛͘|̷̨ͯͫͭ͂͊̐͢|ͣ̉ͥͥ̐̒͋̓̎ͪ͡͞|̨̽̆̓̍̈́ͫͩ̓̓̒̀͊ͬ̃|͌ͪ̉̑ͧ̎̓̔͛ͧ̎ͦ̃̃̎ͮ̌͛͑҉͠͠|̷͐̑̄̈̽̌ͯ̎̄ͩ̈́̈͗̈͛ͩ͠|̴̑̌̀ͣͮ̅́̇̃ͩͩ̎̉̋̔ͯ̄͡͏|́͗͂ͤ̾̽̅ͨ̋ͤͬ̓ͧͫ̎ͮ͊̈͠҉̛|̓̔̿̂ͤ̏͋͒̉̈́ͨͮ͋͛̒̚҉|̧̽̍́̅̋̽̽́͂́͟|̍̒̈̍̓̿̐͢͜|ͯ̈͛̈́͊ͤ̄ͧ̋͑̋͗̽ͭ̃͡͝͡͠|̵̢̎͂̅ͭ̏̕͟͠|̵̇ͨͯ̈̾͑̐ͮ͋̄̍̿̏̑͏|̛ͤ̋̓͏̢|̵ͯ́̂͐̒̾ͩͣ̋̓ͪ̋̏ͫ̈̌͆̌̚͏̵͞|̐̐ͩͭ͆ͨ͆̂̓̅̔ͥ͏̸͟͟|͐ͦͤ̊̐҉̧|̶̷͑ͪ̏ͩͫͭ̽ͫ̔ͦ̓̈́͗ͧ́ͧ͢|̷̛́͋͌͛̉͌̇̓͂̾͑̋̚͏|̧̧̢̋̐̿͐̈̂̾̍͡|̷̢̋́̂̒̽̕͡|͒̆̓͛̌͗͑̍͒̉͂͊̿̊͏̕|̷̴̨ͯ̽͆̄͂̂͐ͥͭ̇͛̊ͩ̚͘|̨͋̔ͭͣͥ̂ͮ͊ͨ̐̽̽ͤ̔͋̇̆̊͟|ͥ̀ͨ͊̎̓̾́̌̽ͦͫͨͬ̊͢|ͧ̓̽͒ͯ̏̌̎͐̿̉́̌͌͠|̷̔ͮͭͭͧ̓̽͗̚͜|̨̛ͬ̃̎̂̃͘͝͡|̴ͯͣ̓̈́̀͛ͤ͒ͤ̈͌̓̿|̴̆͐̌̈̆̌̉ͩ͂̍̅͐͗̓͞҉̧͡|̵̛͛́̎͞|ͩ̇́̓͂ͬ̈̈̄͜|̷̶̧̛́̏̋̏͂ͬ̐ͩ̉ͥͤ̂̀͒̀͟|ͮ̓̅͛̽̿̓ͬ̈́͒̀͂̚͏҉|͋͛ͭͥ̃̆͋̓̓̐͌̇|̛ͤ̋̊̓ͬ͗́͌̑̌̾ͫ͡͞|͑̏͑̎́̒̂̓̓̉̂ͮ͗̾͜͠҉͝|̢̔̅ͪ̐́͆͑ͯͨ̆ͯ̊̚̚̕͏̧|̛͗͆͗̈́́ͨ̽̒̽ͥͫ̽ͧ̄̎͑̃͜͝|̵̷̨͊̈́͂̍̒͑̒̍ͪ̊̾̓̉̏ͪ̑͐͝͝|̵̎ͤ̈͑͌͆ͧ̓̚|̐ͩ̐̂̔̈́͆̄̂̀̊͛̍̈̎ͪ͏̷̴͡|̴ͭ͋̅̿͒͗͊̃̓̎ͬ͂̆͂͟͝|̓̅ͣ͒̿̕͘̕͝͡|̷̀͑̅͑̍ͯ̄ͥ́ͬ̕͡|͑ͧͯ͆ͣ̒͐̓ͥ̽̽͂͒̓̆̽̚̕͘|ͩͯ̅̔͂͂͛͐̓ͨ̓̚͢|̛̃ͮ̂ͦ͌͗ͮͯ͑͡|̢̅̑̐̈́ͮͫͣ̂́̈́̈́̉̆̐́ͭ|̊́̅͛̿̔̅ͣ͊ͦ̒̌̀͐ͤ̆̏҉|̨̄ͪ̈́̊ͣ̕͜|̴̴̷̐̾̏̄̋ͤ̐́̊ͬ̄ͥͣ̂͞|̨̂̇̅͋ͨ͛̓͒͆̂ͩ͒͋͋̚͜͝|ͨͬͤ̐͋͏͏̴̨̕|̨̢̒ͫ̏̍̉͒ͣ̎ͣ̍̑ͥ͝҉͡|̷ͦ͛̀͛̽̓̚҉͢|͌̓ͥ̿͊̐̕|̴̨̊ͯͬ͛̌̒ͫ͐̎͟͝|ͩ͌̈́̆̆ͪ̄̏͌̓͒ͬ͐̂̊̑̏̚̚͟͜͟͝|̑̃̃ͧ̌̌ͥ̽͂̅̿̽͟|̡̓̾̾͑̃̔͐̅̏ͯͪͯ́͌ͪͧ̕|̛̓̅̓̚͞|̵̡ͮ̓̍ͭͮ̌͌͂ͩͯ̊̅̏̿̋͊̇̊̚|̶̛͌́̽ͬ̊̉̓̋̄͠|̴̴̡͋͑͗̾̏ͯ̄͐͊̈ͨ̈ͣ͠|̴̧̌̿̉͐͐ͩͧ͗͒̐͗͘|̶̧̛̽̂͒̇̀ͫ̌̉͒̇ͧͩ|̷̢̽̀̒́͋̓̽̈́͋̂ͭ̾͗̾̌̐̀͟͟͟|̡̛̐̀͐ͮ̔͌͡|̢ͨͣ̑̋͊̆̓ͫ̂ͪ͊̅̉̐̿ͤͮͣ̐͟͟͠|̷̧̢͒̊͊͞͏|̉ͮ͒̚͜|̈́̈́̓ͪ͗͋͏̴̨͠|ͭ̅̄́ͣͨͫ̓̇̽͏̸͝͞|̸̷̾͑̈ͦͤ̾͂͟|̴̨̐̿͆̈ͯ͘̕|̴͆ͪ̆̆̔̈̅͐͌̏̽ͫ̾ͯ͑̽͋͟|̄͆̄̆̓͑̉ͤͦ͌̉ͥ̃ͫ̃͂͒̏͏|̷͋̎ͫ̆̋̄ͤ̋ͯ͑͂̕͏|̆ͩ͂̑̊̐̈́̚̕͜͡|̵̾͛̔ͩͫ̔ͫͨͫ́ͤͭ͏̵҉|̶̵̸ͪͦͪ̂ͥͪ̇́͗̈̾̍̄͐̄̽ͣ̊|͆̇̎̋̃ͩͤͩͣ̋͗̆ͮ͆̒̚͏͞҉|̴̈͋̈́͗ͬ̐̒͌͐͆ͩ͝|̵̛̌ͬ̓͂ͤ̏͑ͫ͗̈́͛̿ͯ̊̽͘|̷͑͐̑͂͐|̵̧̌ͪ͋̑͐ͥ͋ͯ̂̏̈́ͥ̇ͬͯ͗̚͠|͐ͮ̉ͨ̔͛̕|̶̍ͩ̒̓̌͛ͤ͆ͦͪͯ̈҉͏̢͡|̵̛̛ͦ̈̏̄̉̂̈́ͪ̏̏̂ͯ͟͠|̸̷̨̛͑ͫ̑̾ͩ̎͛̂̌̆͑̈ͮ͐̄ͬ̚͟|̸̧͆̆̓̇͗̓ͨ̓̌ͦ̋ͪ́̚͏|̸̸ͭ͑̿̒̓ͤ̂ͨͦ̇ͣ̃̏|̶̵̈́ͤͤ̌̂͘͟͏|̴̷̡̛̂͒̿ͣ̔̎̂͐̍|̵͊̄́̆ͣ͐͂̒ͭ̽̀̓͢|̡̧̈̋͛͐͝|̀̄ͣ̿ͦ̏ͦ̎͋̒̂̍̓͏̢͞|̡̛̈̊̄̐ͬͮ͆͘|̵ͨ̄ͭ̍̿͑̍̉̊̌ͨ͑̓̑͞͠|̢̛̐ͪͣͯ̆͆̔ͦ͒̾͗̉͗̄ͥ͟͡|̨̉͗̌ͥ͝͞|̶̏̑ͯ̽̔̓̍͆̿̄̄̏͛ͩ͂̆ͫ̚͠|̶̧̛̈́͑̅̋ͬͨ́̊̆̌̄͂̋̚͢|̆̍͒́ͭ̈͛̃ͯ̌̍̿̐͂͘̕͢͢|̸̈̾͋ͥͨ̈̇͂̂̓̎͆̈͆̅͒ͥ̅̍|̡̍̽̅̈́ͣ̊ͮ͒͆̀ͣ̊͏̴̧|̶̷̡ͪ͑ͦ̿͌͊̆̈́ͤ͋̓̑̀̋|̶̵̡̈ͪ̆ͥͭ̓͆̔͗ͬ̚͢͜|̶͊ͥ̍̓̀ͧ͐͑̈́̓̚͜|̧̛́͐͌͆ͭ̃́̉̅ͤ́̾ͦ́̔͜͞|̧ͤ̃̿͐̑́ͪ̈́̓̎ͤͧ̽̂̅͊͜͝|̷͐̉ͤ͂̃ͪ̎͆ͣ͊ͤ́ͭ̅̈͋̚͟͞͝|̵͋͐ͣ̂̂͘|̴ͪ̂ͤ̒̌̓̔̈́ͪͩͨ̏̔͐͝|̴ͩ̒͂͂͗̉̕|̛͌ͪ̉̽͞|ͧ̊̍ͭ͆͟͝͡͞|̛̃̆̄̀̎̄ͧ̕|̇ͫͨ͊̀ͥ̇͛̂̈ͮ͌̒̅͢͏|ͥͣͤ̎̏ͥͬ̽͋̏ͣ̅͆ͨ̊̚҉̸̢|ͥͯ͒͂̌ͫ̆̊̒̑̊̆͗ͥ͊̉͗̚҉̴̸̧͞|̧̨̧̐̓ͧ́ͬͮͥͪ̆̒͂͐͌̈́͟|̶̴̔ͩ̐̈͠|̷͆ͩ͆͑͑ͪ́̒̌ͣ̽̕͢|͊̅͌ͦ̀͑̃̅̌̋̀͐̇͛̾̓҉̧͏|̡̧ͧ̈́̒̾̚͠|̷̴̽͆̑͒̄͟|̸̴ͥ̇͐ͫ͑͐͊̿̇ͫͩ̚͢͞|̇̀́ͩ̃̇ͫ͂͐̃̀̅|̢̉́͌̈́ͦ̓̓ͨ|̉͋̓̿̏͊ͯͣ́̓ͬ̂̑̍͂̈̚̚҉̵̨͢͢|̸̵̷̇̏̉̾̚|̴̵̶̓̽ͨ͒̓ͦ͡|̶͒͌̆̓̋ͬ҉̸̴|̶̴̨̛̐̈́̌ͧ͆́̔̾̌̾͌ͮ̾̍̚|̷ͦ̈̒ͩ̉͋̅ͣ͐͟͞͞|̷̧͐͆̇ͧͣͬ͌͑̍̓ͭ͗͌̕̕|ͨ͑̐͋̐̊ͬͭ̆͒́̅̀ͪͯ́ͥͮͭ͘͟͡͏|̷̧̡̓̐̑̏͑̿ͮͯ̌ͮ̌̄͑ͭ̚̚͠|̷̄̑̔ͬ̍͛ͫ͂͜҉҉̷|̨̨̛̑͗ͭ̓̄͌͘҉|̶̶̨̎͗́̌̈́̏ͭͯ̾̚|̧̂ͨ͛̓͠|̧͌̔́͒̽̓̌ͣͯ̒̎ͣ̈́̒̚͟|̶̵̡͂͂̾̇ͫ̔̓͊̓̆̈͒̽ͨͮ|̵̔́́̈ͦ͋͋̎̈̕|̆̃̋̉ͬ̏ͨ͌̈̄͊̇ͨ̋̏̚҉̕|̷̷͂̏͐ͮ͊̓̍̽͋̒͑͊̓̚̚|̧ͭͯ̋̋ͪ̅̾ͬ̆ͤ͆͞|̷̨̡̈́͆͒͆̆̓̓ͬ̆͐ͭ͂̈́̈́͗̓ͮͨ͘͘|̴̐̄ͦ̑ͦͥ̋͋͆ͬ̚͟|̊̓̿ͯ͆̐͆̓ͪ͋̒̇̓͛ͭ̃̚͢͞|̸̢ͯͦ̋ͪ̿͊̌̂͆͟|̶̨͑͂ͯͬͨ͂̚͜|̛̍ͩ̒̔͐̇͜|̴̓͗̎ͦͬ̓̀̌ͦ̊͗̑̃̔͑͘|̈͑̽ͦ͐̊̆͒͋̂͂̚͞|ͪ̇̓̑̔̃̾̉̿ͦͪ̈͊̚͟͡|̶̨̂̇̔ͬͬ̽̈́ͮ͆̿̂ͣ̎̿͟|̐̈́̿̆̿͆͜|̴̢ͫͨ̋̋͊ͪ͌͌̂́͂̃̑̓ͧ|̷ͯ̂̚͡|̴̓̓̃̅͜|̴̋̇̋̆̈́̌͊ͫ͘|̵̿͛̄̎̕͞|͂͆̅̋̅̉͌͛̏ͦ̌̔̿͛͟|̸̧̀͗̉ͫ̏͌͂̔͋̾͗̚̕|̶̷ͮͤ̃͋̊͛͒ͭ̍̈̈̽̈ͫ́ͦ̅͘͠͠|̸̅̑̾ͥͤ̾ͫ̾̑̑͆͗̒͜͞͏͢|̊̎ͪ̌ͩͤ͐ͯ͆͑ͫ̈́̚҉͠|̶̧̛̆̎ͪͩͪ̈̾ͥ̌̋̇̚͘|̸̢̏̈́ͯ͌ͧ͛̃ͭ͐̕͜͡|̴̛ͥ͛ͥ͑ͣͧ̄͆̓ͪ̄͟͞͠|̌͑ͭ̆̓ͯͧͤ͂͘͜͏|̷ͮ͌̿̐̽̐̉́̎ͭ̄ͨ̑̾|̧ͨ͆ͦ̍ͩ̐̉̾̏ͥͦ͠|͌̄̍͐|̴͐̾̓̈ͨ́|̸͂̓͊̍ͯ͞|̸̡̨ͯ̌̈́̓ͯͦ̅ͧ̓ͣ̎̐̐͊ͪ̕̕|̸͂ͮ̈́̈́̈͒̕͞|̵̊̃̂͌͗ͨ̓ͭ̂|̸̷ͤͮ̋|́̌ͯ͂̿͏̡̛|̷̨̨̅̇͋̀ͯͩͩͣͦͪͧ̋̉̎̄̚̚͡͏|̡ͣ̓ͬ̃|̶̴̧̀̊̿͒ͨ̂͢͡|̷̉ͭ̈ͤ̿̆ͪͤ͆ͫͣ͡|̵̧̉̓̂̽̒̐ͮ̎̕͜|̡̧͒̅̓̎̒̂̒̉̃̈́ͪ̐̊̽̽ͯ͆͞|̶̡͆̿̎̈̈́ͮ̄̅͝|̉̈́́͋̃̈́̓̍̂͒̀͑͏̢̡|̷̴̡͐ͨ̾̆ͪ͑̿ͧ͘͢|̶̎ͨ̒͋̀ͫ͐̅̄̍͟͜|̧́ͪͪͤͨ̋̉̎ͪ̒̇̎̎̿͝͡|̈́̈́̎͂̄̋̔̉̐̒ͥ͛ͩ̚̚͘͟͞|͑̈ͭ͛̊̂͏̵͡͞|̵̷ͨͬ̓͂́ͧ̋̎̈ͭ̚͟͞͝|̸̏̃͆̚͏͠|̵̡̑͗͛̐̽̊͗͆ͨ͋̈́̈̏̇̋̑̐ͥ͞|̸̡̢͐͛̈̏̐ͮ͐̀ͬͫͭ̋̂̎ͪ̚͡|ͪ͐̉ͩ͆̃̆̆̎̔̈́́ͥͫ̀͗̈́͒ͬ͝|̇ͪ̆͌̏̊͊̉ͩͬ̋̈ͯ͞͠|̧̨ͫ̔̈͆͂ͤ̂ͮ̅̉͗̒̔ͬͣͤ̋ͯ̾|̛̿ͦ̃̽̏̐̍̀͆ͤ̉̑ͮ̾̇ͩ͟͢͠|̴̛̅̃͛ͤ̓|̡͂̃̉̿̏ͧ̽ͮͮͨ̈͊͂̾̒͗͞|̨̡͋͋́̔̎͋҉͡|̷̂͑̂̌ͧ|̸̧̂͊ͮ̌ͫ̊̔͛̅̇͑͂͊͆̐̆̏̈́͢͠͠|̴̢̽̽̑͑̅͂̓ͨ̉ͯ̀ͣ̿ͦ͊ͭͥ̚͢|̷̛ͭ̇̑ͪ̊̇̎̽̍ͪͬ͟͠|̛ͫ͊͐̋ͯ̔̌̑̀ͬͮ͋͑͛̌͂͠͏|̸͌ͫͦͪ̽͐ͨͭ̃͛̐̀̚͏|ͮ̃ͪ̇̾̕͜͞|ͮ͑ͨ͑̐ͬ̐͢͞|̨ͯͣͮ̋̏́ͬ̔̕͘|̴̡̧̨̛ͧ̐͐ͪ|̵̈́̓̅ͫ̈̏͑͏̴̨̢|̛͒̑̄ͥ̐̎͋͡|̧̡ͬ̇͒̀ͭ͝|̴̍̍̊ͭ͗̊ͧͩͥ̊̈̈́̏͒͌͛͊͟|ͨ̋̿̑ͧ҉̡̡͝|͛͆̎ͭ͆̅ͥͭ͂̔̉ͮͫ͒̚͘͠͝|̴ͨͭ̔̆͘͡͏|̷̧̛̽̏ͪ̇̅̎̔̒̍̓̈ͮ͂|̵̇̉̾ͩ̒ͣ͜|̷̷̢̐̉ͩ̃ͭͪ͢|̷̧̛ͬͤ̓̅̊̊ͩ̈ͤ͘͜|̶̐̓̃͆͋̂̓̋͠|̸̷̧̢ͯ̆̑̀̂̆̒͗́́ͮ̊ͧ̒̇ͤ̓ͦ̆|̸̡̨ͮ̽͑̃ͣ̍ͤ͌ͪ|ͣ͌͐̅͂͗͋ͬͥ͛ͨ͌ͣ̚͠͏͡͡|̒̋͐̚͞|̵̀̋́̽̐̈͛̊̏̅̽ͮ̉͒̓̚̚̕͢͏|̴̸̽ͦ̊̌ͥ͌͑͗̓̌̕͘͠|̧̎̋̒͐̽ͤͤ̉̚͟҉̨|̶̡͆͊͆̃͛͋ͩ̓͐͋̄̔̽̄̐̊ͫ|̷̡̛͛̔̊ͦ͆ͦ͛͟͠|ͣ̌ͦ̔ͧͪ̀͑ͯ̌͏̵̡͘͘|͑̒̌ͣ͘͢|͆͆̂ͬͨ͒͋͊͡͏̧͢|̴ͫ̃ͤͮ̍̽ͯͥ͊ͫ̿́̃́̊̐̕̕͞|̨̅͗ͪͥ̋́̃͒̉̄̇͌ͣ̈̐͜|̛̇ͥ̓ͭ̄͏|̷ͯ̀ͩͫ̎̇ͮͣ̈͋ͣ͗ͩ̔̈́͜͡͝|̢̡̡̀̄̇̓͗|̸̸ͣͬ͛ͯ́͂̋̈ͯͥ̇͝|̵̡̅ͥͮ̓ͤͦ́ͫ͐̿͗̕|̶̧̃̂̇ͨ͂́̍̓̽̌̉͠͡͝|̷ͤ͛́̾ͫ͂ͦ̂ͮͭͨ̄ͫ̀͊ͤ͡͞|̡ͣ́ͩͦ̌ͯ̆ͪ͋͒ͭͬ͜͞҉|ͣͥ̏ͧͣ̓ͬ|̢͂̈́̅̔̂ͯ̂̈́ͨͧ͐ͫ̿|ͤ̿ͣ̉̽̄͌ͬ̊̌ͯͫͮ̌̈́̔̇̽͟͝|̌̿̑̅́͛͌ͬ̄̈͏̡̛҉|̨̑̿̈́ͦ̌̑ͯ͋̃̏̌ͬͬ̌̚҉|̷ͥ͌͗̽̓̉ͥ͂̽͐̒ͣ͋̌̀̿ͫ̕͞͡|̶̡̏̎̐̈ͧ̊̈͗ͪ̿̏̂̍̂̽̇͐͘͘͠|̛ͫͩ͗ͧ̋ͫ̆ͭͭ͐ͨ̅ͧͥ̉͒ͨ͐͜͠|̶̴̒̿ͬ͛́͜͢͠|̈́̅ͣ̾͆͛͂͌ͣ̓̕̕͞|̸̸̶͗ͭ̎̇ͦͭ̆̋͜|̧̧̓͐ͨͩ̓͑͋ͩ̅ͨ͒ͣͭ͌̚̕͘|̷̧̋ͩ͐ͣ̓̎̉̐|̛̾̉̎̓͝|ͫ̋̿͛͛͆ͥ̊ͬ̐ͩ̎̔̀ͫ͌͝|̏ͭͮ̅͊͞|̶̢̡̽͛̎̓̈ͦ̆̾ͥ̇͜|̡̢̀ͣ̑ͤ̋͌̒́̿̚͟͞|̀͋ͪ̽̐ͨ̏̾̌̈́͆̂̈́͒̔ͨͥ̕͞|̡̛̈͆ͥ͐̎̂ͪ̓͊|̛ͮ̃ͫ̐̍͑̈̃̎͐͑̾̊ͭ̓̄̾̉ͬ|͛ͯͫͮ̾̋ͧ̋ͨͩ͐ͥ̆͗ͧ͏|̃̔̐̋͒ͫ̇ͦ̾ͭ̅̐̂̾̕͡|̶̵̢͋͋̊ͧ̉̃ͦ̔̾͛͑̅̃̾̄̃|̷̡̄̔ͧ͛͛̋͌̏̋͑̉̓͆̇̈̽̐|̸̌̽ͨ̓̐̍̐̍̃ͬ͠͡|͊̈́̎ͯ̋̑̿̑̑̊̓̄͋̉̎͜҉|̷̧ͨ̓̎̈́ͯͧͮ̆̾̉̉̅̚͞|̶̵ͫͩͬ͋͒̚͘|ͣͪ̚͘|͌ͤ̾͂̀̓͗̽̔͏̶|̵̃̈́̈̓ͮͥͩ͌͊ͬ̀ͥͫ̀̄̚|̨̽ͩ͗̈́ͮ́͢҉|̶̶̡͂ͯͨ̍͐|̶̷̵̒ͯ́̐͆͜|́́̆́̇͋̿̋͡͏͡|̶̧̾͋͒̎̔|̧ͤ̑͗̈́̏̿ͯͫͤ̒̅̂̿̕|̴ͤͭͪͫ̿͛͂ͥ̇̍͒͗̾̎ͬͯ͒̕͜|̸̴̓̑͊̓̓͂͌̑̓̆|̢ͮ̈́ͪͦ̀̌̃̃͌ͮͫͮ̆ͬͦ̚̚̚͝͏|ͬͭ̇ͦ̎̾͛͂̚̚͜͜͜͏|ͮͮͬ̃ͭ͛̃̾͋ͩͨ̐͒̃ͩ̃͋͏̸̷͟͞|̵͋ͭ͑̏̊̑̂ͯ͌̔͌̄̍ͥ̚|̌̇ͦ̓̄̓͛͋̕̕͜|̸̵̧ͬͤ͊ͦ̑̒̑ͨ́ͣͪ̽̐ͭ̔ͥ̓͐̕|̃͌̎̈͋̑͢͜|͗̾ͧͤ͂̾̎̌͐͑̑҉̡͜|̵̨̔̈́̊͗͋ͭ̂̄ͥ͌ͮ͒͌̓ͦ͋|̨̛͛͌ͨͫ̔ͦ|̓̊ͤ̏͊̎̾̈̌ͪ͏̴̶̛͡|̏̒̍͊ͥ̾ͦ̾̃͗͆͛̋̚҉̵̨͟|̈́ͣͦ̽ͨ̅ͩ͛̑͂ͥͪ͝|͊̿͛͐̌͐̑̍҉̴̸̛̕|̡́͐̈́ͪͫͣ̽̂̽ͣ͊ͮ̾͋̾̚̕̕͠|͆ͨͪ̌̋̃ͩ̚͏|̸̶̧̐̄ͦ̃̌̆̈́ͦͩ̒̆̀ͤ̇͜͠|̧̢̿̈́̀ͯ͋ͣ͛̒͂̾̑͟͟|̡̿ͦͯ̈̇ͣ|͆̔̋ͩ̚͘|̸̑̾̂̐͛ͥ͋̈̚͜|̨̌̃̇ͩ̔̿͋̽̉͂͒͞|̍̈́̾̉͌ͫ̓ͦ̓̌̍̈ͪ͛͐̓̂̄̔͞|͗̔̌̍̋͌ͮ̇̍͊ͨ͟҉҉|̷̷̴̷͂̅̂̊̓̏̔͝|̷̸̡ͦ̂̿̄ͥ͋ͪ̌ͦ͡|̷̨ͮ̌̑͑͞͝|̶̋͂̏͌͆̽̅̏́̂ͨͬͦͫ͌͐̒̚̚͘͞|̵̛͗̑̾̈́͛ͤ̓ͨ̄͗͐̉ͩ̓ͬ̍̍ͦ͝|̷̴̨̌ͯ̄ͥ̎ͯͫ̃̅ͮͧ́͠|͂ͨ͑̈ͣͫ̒̌̒̂̇͢͟|̸̡͆̌̂́̽̂ͨ̆̂ͫ͢|̶̧̈̀̅͋̾ͧ͛̈ͪ͗̓͋̓͂|̷̛ͮ͊̓̍̍ͬ̋̂̓͌ͭ̑̉̚͟|̽̿ͭͬ͌̒̍ͣ̍͛ͧ̓̿͏҉̴̛|̇͆̀ͮ̉͆̉̋ͦ͂͂ͯ͊̐̽̋͘|̷̈ͣͩͦ̿ͤ̀̈́̅̉͌̅͐̆̍̚͟͝|̵̂̍̌ͯ͘͘|̃̑̎̇ͤ̇͑ͤ̓̉͝҉|̢̛̊͂́̅͟|̷ͤ̈́ͭ̏ͥ̓͌ͭ̎ͬ̇̀͏|̴̊ͪ̐ͬ̆̾̋̂͠|̢ͬ͌̐̑͊ͭ̽ͪ̃̉͑̌ͯ̒͘͜͜|̷̵̧̛̌͐̊ͪ|̌̅́̇̂ͩ̋ͨ̓͐̽ͨ̍̇̈́̉̑̃̍|̶̶̷͒̋ͩ̾͌̽̌̀͢|̈́ͨͭ͐̒͆ͫͦ̎̌͢|̸̛̏ͬ̊̑̍̾ͥ̓̀̒̾͂|̧̋̋̉̿̍̔̇ͥ͋ͯ̂̃͟͟|̵̐͗̌̒̌ͭ̽ͫ̋̆̂̾̅ͣ̋̚͘͜͢͝|̵̡ͨ̓ͧ͋̾͋ͣ͗ͪ̍̍͛͋ͭ̃̈̅̄͠|̆̈͒̆̃̌̑͗̿ͮ̌̈́͆̎ͭ̚҉͢͜|̛̛ͤ͋̓ͥ̃ͩ̎͆̉ͭ͛ͬ͆ͨ̎ͤ͟͟͠|̡̍̑̐̑͂ͦ̌̓ͦ̚͢͟͜͞|̨̨̌̅̽̈ͭͭͦͬ|̶̶̇̾͐̂͒͗̐ͣͨ͝͞͠|̵̨̡̛ͣ̐͑͆ͧͥ͞|̍͛̆ͣ͢|̷̛ͮͩ͐̌̒ͣ̂͋̒ͨ̂͋̓ͧ̚|̶̷̃̃̇̍̊̈̓͂̾̄͐ͥ̌̓̑̐͟|̵̸̶̵̓̈͋̑͛ͮͥ̍ͤ̎ͤ͊ͣ̌ͫ̊̚͞|̷̧ͣ̆̀ͫ͋͛̊|̴̛̆ͫ̐̅̓̍̽̏̃ͣͪͥ̑̿͊̏͠|̸̸̊̈́ͩͯ|̈ͭ͐̎͛ͮ͘͟|̷̧̀̔̒̇̐̎̌ͭ̍ͯ̈́͊ͨ̊ͬ̈̓͝҉|̈̈͂̀͛̓ͬ̋̈ͨ̏͌̔̑ͤ̚͠҉|̐̓͋̒̆͑͂ͧ̾̋͛̓̐͑ͧ̚̕͟|̶̶̃͊̊̐̅ͨͧͨ̔ͮ̑̓̚|̢̄̃̌̎̊͐̆̓̄͏̵|̧̨̛̄́̍͂̀̉͌̆ͩ͝͠|̡ͬͩ̏ͪ͌̑͆͜͡|̵̅͑͊̑̃͂ͣ̏ͤͦ̑̏͒͂ͣ̑̂̚̚͘͜͜͠|̂̎ͧͫ͏̸͟|̵̢̽̏͂ͤͪ̐͒̐̾͘|̸̢̌ͨ͆̍͑ͯ́͋͡|̛͊̂ͫ͐ͧ̔̑ͯ̓͐͑ͯͭ̔̋̚̚̚͢͡|̡̓̌̔ͪͪ̉͒̐̏̋ͨ̒͗̐̓ͯ̚̚|̡̡̛̓̈̂̎ͫ̆̋̓ͬ̎̊̍̊͆͡|̷̨̇ͩ̍͛̾͐ͬ̿ͪ̏ͭ̔͌ͮ͢|ͫ̍̏̈́̈́͌͑ͣ̍͝͏̵|̎̉̑ͩ̄̌̈́̍͏̶̷̸͟|̵͛͋́̃̾̆̿́͑̋ͬ͑ͪ̋ͯͥͩͨ͊|̷̡͂̓͑̐ͩͦͨ͌ͫ͗͌ͨͪ|̽̃̂ͬ̈́̍̏͒ͫͣͦ̂̔̊͏|̡ͧͩ̉̾ͨͪ̓̊͆͘|̢̏̾̈̽̅̅ͧ̀͆̑̋̒̏̉͘̕͝|̶̛͑ͭͮ͛̾̌̃͜|̴̸̢ͮ͗̀̄̀̀̇̒͛̅̄̔̓̑͂͝|̨̅ͯͮ͌͊͆͆ͦͧͩ̔͒̿ͯ͒͊̿|̿ͫ͗̊̎̂͑͐̔̒ͩͮ̉̕͡|̴̡̛̆̈́̈͌̀|̅̋ͫͩ̋ͫͮ̔ͮͭ̂͏|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽͛͗҉|̛̀̅̿̽͗ͬͤ̽͢|̵̧̇͒̆ͯ̑̌͐̒̎͂ͩ̽ͤ̐̎͞|̶̡ͯ͂̑ͪ̌ͬ̓͂͌̒͝|͛̿̓̾͟͡|̸̛̛̆͋̔͋͐̽̈́|̧̧ͪͫͨͨͯ̅ͯ̿ͩ̔ͦ͊͗҉͠|̽̾͒͂̎ͥ̎͐͛͐̐ͩ̀ͣͣͣ͐̄͞͏̷̨͠|̡ͤͮ̋ͤ̑͏|̴̀̉̅̍̈ͣ̈́̓͗ͬͥ͋ͮ͟|̶̂̎͌̍̈́̇̂̕͟͝|̸̈̊̽̋͏̵͘͠|̢̐̓ͪ͛͐ͫ̏ͯͣͫ̈́̓ͤ̄̅̐̓̀ͫ͘͜͟͞|̢ͤ̿͒ͧ͜|̡̇̑ͯ̅̽̀҉̷|̴̧̛̄̊͋ͦ͑̎̓͂ͨ̑͆̿̅ͥ̈̊̾͘͏|̷ͤͩͦ̈́͑̑ͯ̒ͤ͊̂̊ͮ̾̿ͮ̄͊͡͞͠|̨ͦ̐̄ͬ̊́̆̎̿̅̚͟͟͡|̨̡̡̌̂͗̊ͤ̀̆͂ͣͫ̂̚͞|̧̿̅̂͛͘|̷̨ͯͫͭ͂͊̐͢|ͣ̉ͥͥ̐̒͋̓̎ͪ͡͞|̨̽̆̓̍̈́ͫͩ̓̓̒̀͊ͬ̃|͌ͪ̉̑ͧ̎̓̔͛ͧ̎ͦ̃̃̎ͮ̌͛͑҉͠͠|̷͐̑̄̈̽̌ͯ̎̄ͩ̈́̈͗̈͛ͩ͠|̴̑̌̀ͣͮ̅́̇̃ͩͩ̎̉̋̔ͯ̄͡͏|́͗͂ͤ̾̽̅ͨ̋ͤͬ̓ͧͫ̎ͮ͊̈͠҉̛|̓̔̿̂ͤ̏͋͒̉̈́ͨͮ͋͛̒̚҉|̧̽̍́̅̋̽̽́͂́͟|̍̒̈̍̓̿̐͢͜|ͯ̈͛̈́͊ͤ̄ͧ̋͑̋͗̽ͭ̃͡͝͡͠|̵̢̎͂̅ͭ̏̕͟͠|̵̇ͨͯ̈̾͑̐ͮ͋̄̍̿̏̑͏|̛ͤ̋̓͏̢|̵ͯ́̂͐̒̾ͩͣ̋̓ͪ̋̏ͫ̈̌͆̌̚͏̵͞|̐̐ͩͭ͆ͨ͆̂̓̅̔ͥ͏̸͟͟|͐ͦͤ̊̐҉̧|̶̷͑ͪ̏ͩͫͭ̽ͫ̔ͦ̓̈́͗ͧ́ͧ͢|̷̛́͋͌͛̉͌̇̓͂̾͑̋̚͏|̧̧̢̋̐̿͐̈̂̾̍͡|̷̢̋́̂̒̽̕͡|͒̆̓͛̌͗͑̍͒̉͂͊̿̊͏̕|̷̴̨ͯ̽͆̄͂̂͐ͥͭ̇͛̊ͩ̚͘|̨͋̔ͭͣͥ̂ͮ͊ͨ̐̽̽ͤ̔͋̇̆̊͟|ͥ̀ͨ͊̎̓̾́̌̽ͦͫͨͬ̊͢|ͧ̓̽͒ͯ̏̌̎͐̿̉́̌͌͠|̷̔ͮͭͭͧ̓̽͗̚͜|̨̛ͬ̃̎̂̃͘͝͡|̴ͯͣ̓̈́̀͛ͤ͒ͤ̈͌̓̿|̴̆͐̌̈̆̌̉ͩ͂̍̅͐͗̓͞҉̧͡|̵̛͛́̎͞|ͩ̇́̓͂ͬ̈̈̄͜|̷̶̧̛́̏̋̏͂ͬ̐ͩ̉ͥͤ̂̀͒̀͟|ͮ̓̅͛̽̿̓ͬ̈́͒̀͂̚͏҉|͋͛ͭͥ̃̆͋̓̓̐͌̇|̛ͤ̋̊̓ͬ͗́͌̑̌̾ͫ͡͞|͑̏͑̎́̒̂̓̓̉̂ͮ͗̾͜͠҉͝|̢̔̅ͪ̐́͆͑ͯͨ̆ͯ̊̚̚̕͏̧|̛͗͆͗̈́́ͨ̽̒̽ͥͫ̽ͧ̄̎͑̃͜͝|̵̷̨͊̈́͂̍̒͑̒̍ͪ̊̾̓̉̏ͪ̑͐͝͝|̵̎ͤ̈͑͌͆ͧ̓̚|̐ͩ̐̂̔̈́͆̄̂̀̊͛̍̈̎ͪ͏̷̴͡|̴ͭ͋̅̿͒͗͊̃̓̎ͬ͂̆͂͟͝|̓̅ͣ͒̿̕͘̕͝͡|̷̀͑̅͑̍ͯ̄ͥ́ͬ̕͡|͑ͧͯ͆ͣ̒͐̓ͥ̽̽͂͒̓̆̽̚̕͘|ͩͯ̅̔͂͂͛͐̓ͨ̓̚͢|̛̃ͮ̂ͦ͌͗ͮͯ͑͡|̢̅̑̐̈́ͮͫͣ̂́̈́̈́̉̆̐́ͭ|̊́̅͛̿̔̅ͣ͊ͦ̒̌̀͐ͤ̆̏҉|̨̄ͪ̈́̊ͣ̕͜|̴̴̷̐̾̏̄̋ͤ̐́̊ͬ̄ͥͣ̂͞|̨̂̇̅͋ͨ͛̓͒͆̂ͩ͒͋͋̚͜͝|ͨͬͤ̐͋͏͏̴̨̕|̨̢̒ͫ̏̍̉͒ͣ̎ͣ̍̑ͥ͝҉͡|̷ͦ͛̀͛̽̓̚҉͢|͌̓ͥ̿͊̐̕|̴̨̊ͯͬ͛̌̒ͫ͐̎͟͝|ͩ͌̈́̆̆ͪ̄̏͌̓͒ͬ͐̂̊̑̏̚̚͟͜͟͝|̑̃̃ͧ̌̌ͥ̽͂̅̿̽͟|̡̓̾̾͑̃̔͐̅̏ͯͪͯ́͌ͪͧ̕|̛̓̅̓̚͞|̵̡ͮ̓̍ͭͮ̌͌͂ͩͯ̊̅̏̿̋͊̇̊̚|̶̛͌́̽ͬ̊̉̓̋̄͠|̴̴̡͋͑͗̾̏ͯ̄͐͊̈ͨ̈ͣ͠|̴̧̌̿̉͐͐ͩͧ͗͒̐͗͘|̶̧̛̽̂͒̇̀ͫ̌̉͒̇ͧͩ|̷̢̽̀̒́͋̓̽̈́͋̂ͭ̾͗̾̌̐̀͟͟͟|̡̛̐̀͐ͮ̔͌͡|̢ͨͣ̑̋͊̆̓ͫ̂ͪ͊̅̉̐̿ͤͮͣ̐͟͟͠|̷̧̢͒̊͊͞͏|̉ͮ͒̚͜|̈́̈́̓ͪ͗͋͏̴̨͠|ͭ̅̄́ͣͨͫ̓̇̽͏̸͝͞|̸̷̾͑̈ͦͤ̾͂͟|̴̨̐̿͆̈ͯ͘̕|̴͆ͪ̆̆̔̈̅͐͌̏̽ͫ̾ͯ͑̽͋͟|̄͆̄̆̓͑̉ͤͦ͌̉ͥ̃ͫ̃͂͒̏͏|̷͋̎ͫ̆̋̄ͤ̋ͯ͑͂̕͏|̆ͩ͂̑̊̐̈́̚̕͜͡|̵̾͛̔ͩͫ̔ͫͨͫ́ͤͭ͏̵҉|̶̵̸ͪͦͪ̂ͥͪ̇́͗̈̾̍̄͐̄̽ͣ̊|͆̇̎̋̃ͩͤͩͣ̋͗̆ͮ͆̒̚͏͞҉|̴̈͋̈́͗ͬ̐̒͌͐͆ͩ͝|̵̛̌ͬ̓͂ͤ̏͑ͫ͗̈́͛̿ͯ̊̽͘|̷͑͐̑͂͐|̵̧̌ͪ͋̑͐ͥ͋ͯ̂̏̈́ͥ̇ͬͯ͗̚͠|͐ͮ̉ͨ̔͛̕|̶̍ͩ̒̓̌͛ͤ͆ͦͪͯ̈҉͏̢͡|̵̛̛ͦ̈̏̄̉̂̈́ͪ̏̏̂ͯ͟͠|̸̷̨̛͑ͫ̑̾ͩ̎͛̂̌̆͑̈ͮ͐̄ͬ̚͟|̸̧͆̆̓̇͗̓ͨ̓̌ͦ̋ͪ́̚͏|̸̸ͭ͑̿̒̓ͤ̂ͨͦ̇ͣ̃̏|̶̵̈́ͤͤ̌̂͘͟͏|̴̷̡̛̂͒̿ͣ̔̎̂͐̍|̵͊̄́̆ͣ͐͂̒ͭ̽̀̓͢|̡̧̈̋͛͐͝|̀̄ͣ̿ͦ̏ͦ̎͋̒̂̍̓͏̢͞|̡̛̈̊̄̐ͬͮ͆͘|̵ͨ̄ͭ̍̿͑̍̉̊̌ͨ͑̓̑͞͠|̢̛̐ͪͣͯ̆͆̔ͦ͒̾͗̉͗̄ͥ͟͡|̨̉͗̌ͥ͝͞|̶̏̑ͯ̽̔̓̍͆̿̄̄̏͛ͩ͂̆ͫ̚͠|̶̧̛̈́͑̅̋ͬͨ́̊̆̌̄͂̋̚͢|̆̍͒́ͭ̈͛̃ͯ̌̍̿̐͂͘̕͢͢|̸̈̾͋ͥͨ̈̇͂̂̓̎͆̈͆̅͒ͥ̅̍|̡̍̽̅̈́ͣ̊ͮ͒͆̀ͣ̊͏̴̧|̶̷̡ͪ͑ͦ̿͌͊̆̈́ͤ͋̓̑̀̋|̶̵̡̈ͪ̆ͥͭ̓͆̔͗ͬ̚͢͜|̶͊ͥ̍̓̀ͧ͐͑̈́̓̚͜|̧̛́͐͌͆ͭ̃́̉̅ͤ́̾ͦ́̔͜͞|̧ͤ̃̿͐̑́ͪ̈́̓̎ͤͧ̽̂̅͊͜͝|̷͐̉ͤ͂̃ͪ̎͆ͣ͊ͤ́ͭ̅̈͋̚͟͞͝|̵͋͐ͣ̂̂͘|̴ͪ̂ͤ̒̌̓̔̈́ͪͩͨ̏̔͐͝|̴ͩ̒͂͂͗̉̕|̛͌ͪ̉̽͞|ͧ̊̍ͭ͆͟͝͡͞|̛̃̆̄̀̎̄ͧ̕|̇ͫͨ͊̀ͥ̇͛̂̈ͮ͌̒̅͢͏|ͥͣͤ̎̏ͥͬ̽͋̏ͣ̅͆ͨ̊̚҉̸̢|ͥͯ͒͂̌ͫ̆̊̒̑̊̆͗ͥ͊̉͗̚҉̴̸̧͞|̧̨̧̐̓ͧ́ͬͮͥͪ̆̒͂͐͌̈́͟|̶̴̔ͩ̐̈͠|̷͆ͩ͆͑͑ͪ́̒̌ͣ̽̕͢|͊̅͌ͦ̀͑̃̅̌̋̀͐̇͛̾̓҉̧͏|̡̧ͧ̈́̒̾̚͠|̷̴̽͆̑͒̄͟|̸̴ͥ̇͐ͫ͑͐͊̿̇ͫͩ̚͢͞|̇̀́ͩ̃̇ͫ͂͐̃̀̅|̢̉́͌̈́ͦ̓̓ͨ|̉͋̓̿̏͊ͯͣ́̓ͬ̂̑̍͂̈̚̚҉̵̨͢͢|̸̵̷̇̏̉̾̚|̴̵̶̓̽ͨ͒̓ͦ͡|̶͒͌̆̓̋ͬ҉̸̴|̶̴̨̛̐̈́̌ͧ͆́̔̾̌̾͌ͮ̾̍̚|̷ͦ̈̒ͩ̉͋̅ͣ͐͟͞͞|̷̧͐͆̇ͧͣͬ͌͑̍̓ͭ͗͌̕̕|ͨ͑̐͋̐̊ͬͭ̆͒́̅̀ͪͯ́ͥͮͭ͘͟͡͏|̷̧̡̓̐̑̏͑̿ͮͯ̌ͮ̌̄͑ͭ̚̚͠|̷̄̑̔ͬ̍͛ͫ͂͜҉҉̷|̨̨̛̑͗ͭ̓̄͌͘҉|̶̶̨̎͗́̌̈́̏ͭͯ̾̚|̧̂ͨ͛̓͠|̧͌̔́͒̽̓̌ͣͯ̒̎ͣ̈́̒̚͟|̶̵̡͂͂̾̇ͫ̔̓͊̓̆̈͒̽ͨͮ|̵̔́́̈ͦ͋͋̎̈̕|̆̃̋̉ͬ̏ͨ͌̈̄͊̇ͨ̋̏̚҉̕|̷̷͂̏͐ͮ͊̓̍̽͋̒͑͊̓̚̚|̧ͭͯ̋̋ͪ̅̾ͬ̆ͤ͆͞|̷̨̡̈́͆͒͆̆̓̓ͬ̆͐ͭ͂̈́̈́͗̓ͮͨ͘͘|̴̐̄ͦ̑ͦͥ̋͋͆ͬ̚͟|̊̓̿ͯ͆̐͆̓ͪ͋̒̇̓͛ͭ̃̚͢͞|̸̢ͯͦ̋ͪ̿͊̌̂͆͟|̶̨͑͂ͯͬͨ͂̚͜|̛̍ͩ̒̔͐̇͜|̴̓͗̎ͦͬ̓̀̌ͦ̊͗̑̃̔͑͘|̈͑̽ͦ͐̊̆͒͋̂͂̚͞|ͪ̇̓̑̔̃̾̉̿ͦͪ̈͊̚͟͡|̶̨̂̇̔ͬͬ̽̈́ͮ͆̿̂ͣ̎̿͟|̐̈́̿̆̿͆͜|̴̢ͫͨ̋̋͊ͪ͌͌̂́͂̃̑̓ͧ|̷ͯ̂̚͡|̴̓̓̃̅͜|̴̋̇̋̆̈́̌͊ͫ͘|̵̿͛̄̎̕͞|͂͆̅̋̅̉͌͛̏ͦ̌̔̿͛͟|̸̧̀͗̉ͫ̏͌͂̔͋̾͗̚̕|̶̷ͮͤ̃͋̊͛͒ͭ̍̈̈̽̈ͫ́ͦ̅͘͠͠|̸̅̑̾ͥͤ̾ͫ̾̑̑͆͗̒͜͞͏͢|̊̎ͪ̌ͩͤ͐ͯ͆͑ͫ̈́̚҉͠|̶̧̛̆̎ͪͩͪ̈̾ͥ̌̋̇̚͘|̸̢̏̈́ͯ͌ͧ͛̃ͭ͐̕͜͡|̴̛ͥ͛ͥ͑ͣͧ̄͆̓ͪ̄͟͞͠|̌͑ͭ̆̓ͯͧͤ͂͘͜͏|̷ͮ͌̿̐̽̐̉́̎ͭ̄ͨ̑̾|̧ͨ͆ͦ̍ͩ̐̉̾̏ͥͦ͠|͌̄̍͐|̴͐̾̓̈ͨ́|̸͂̓͊̍ͯ͞|̸̡̨ͯ̌̈́̓ͯͦ̅ͧ̓ͣ̎̐̐͊ͪ̕̕|̸͂ͮ̈́̈́̈͒̕͞|̵̊̃̂͌͗ͨ̓ͭ̂|̸̷ͤͮ̋|́̌ͯ͂̿͏̡̛|̷̨̨̅̇͋̀ͯͩͩͣͦͪͧ̋̉̎̄̚̚͡͏|̡ͣ̓ͬ̃|̶̴̧̀̊̿͒ͨ̂͢͡|̷̉ͭ̈ͤ̿̆ͪͤ͆ͫͣ͡|̵̧̉̓̂̽̒̐ͮ̎̕͜|̡̧͒̅̓̎̒̂̒̉̃̈́ͪ̐̊̽̽ͯ͆͞|̶̡͆̿̎̈̈́ͮ̄̅͝|̉̈́́͋̃̈́̓̍̂͒̀͑͏̢̡|̷̴̡͐ͨ̾̆ͪ͑̿ͧ͘͢|̶̎ͨ̒͋̀ͫ͐̅̄̍͟͜|̧́ͪͪͤͨ̋̉̎ͪ̒̇̎̎̿͝͡|̈́̈́̎͂̄̋̔̉̐̒ͥ͛ͩ̚̚͘͟͞|͑̈ͭ͛̊̂͏̵͡͞|̵̷ͨͬ̓͂́ͧ̋̎̈ͭ̚͟͞͝|̸̏̃͆̚͏͠|̵̡̑͗͛̐̽̊͗͆ͨ͋̈́̈̏̇̋̑̐ͥ͞|̸̡̢͐͛̈̏̐ͮ͐̀ͬͫͭ̋̂̎ͪ̚͡|ͪ͐̉ͩ͆̃̆̆̎̔̈́́ͥͫ̀͗̈́͒ͬ͝|̇ͪ̆͌̏̊͊̉ͩͬ̋̈ͯ͞͠|̧̨ͫ̔̈͆͂ͤ̂ͮ̅̉͗̒̔ͬͣͤ̋ͯ̾|̛̿ͦ̃̽̏̐̍̀͆ͤ̉̑ͮ̾̇ͩ͟͢͠|̴̛̅̃͛ͤ̓|̡͂̃̉̿̏ͧ̽ͮͮͨ̈͊͂̾̒͗͞|̨̡͋͋́̔̎͋҉͡|̷̂͑̂̌ͧ|̸̧̂͊ͮ̌ͫ̊̔͛̅̇͑͂͊͆̐̆̏̈́͢͠͠|̴̢̽̽̑͑̅͂̓ͨ̉ͯ̀ͣ̿ͦ͊ͭͥ̚͢|̷̛ͭ̇̑ͪ̊̇̎̽̍ͪͬ͟͠|̛ͫ͊͐̋ͯ̔̌̑̀ͬͮ͋͑͛̌͂͠͏|̸͌ͫͦͪ̽͐ͨͭ̃͛̐̀̚͏|ͮ̃ͪ̇̾̕͜͞|ͮ͑ͨ͑̐ͬ̐͢͞|̨ͯͣͮ̋̏́ͬ̔̕͘|̴̡̧̨̛ͧ̐͐ͪ|̵̈́̓̅ͫ̈̏͑͏̴̨̢|̛͒̑̄ͥ̐̎͋͡|̧̡ͬ̇͒̀ͭ͝|̴̍̍̊ͭ͗̊ͧͩͥ̊̈̈́̏͒͌͛͊͟|ͨ̋̿̑ͧ҉̡̡͝|͛͆̎ͭ͆̅ͥͭ͂̔̉ͮͫ͒̚͘͠͝|̴ͨͭ̔̆͘͡͏|̷̧̛̽̏ͪ̇̅̎̔̒̍̓̈ͮ͂|̵̇̉̾ͩ̒ͣ͜|̷̷̢̐̉ͩ̃ͭͪ͢|̷̧̛ͬͤ̓̅̊̊ͩ̈ͤ͘͜|̶̐̓̃͆͋̂̓̋͠|̸̷̧̢ͯ̆̑̀̂̆̒͗́́ͮ̊ͧ̒̇ͤ̓ͦ̆|̸̡̨ͮ̽͑̃ͣ̍ͤ͌ͪ|ͣ͌͐̅͂͗͋ͬͥ͛ͨ͌ͣ̚͠͏͡͡|̒̋͐̚͞|̵̀̋́̽̐̈͛̊̏̅̽ͮ̉͒̓̚̚̕͢͏|̴̸̽ͦ̊̌ͥ͌͑͗̓̌̕͘͠|̧̎̋̒͐̽ͤͤ̉̚͟҉̨|̶̡͆͊͆̃͛͋ͩ̓͐͋̄̔̽̄̐̊ͫ|̷̡̛͛̔̊ͦ͆ͦ͛͟͠|ͣ̌ͦ̔ͧͪ̀͑ͯ̌͏̵̡͘͘|͑̒̌ͣ͘͢|͆͆̂ͬͨ͒͋͊͡͏̧͢|̴ͫ̃ͤͮ̍̽ͯͥ͊ͫ̿́̃́̊̐̕̕͞|̨̅͗ͪͥ̋́̃͒̉̄̇͌ͣ̈̐͜|̛̇ͥ̓ͭ̄͏|̷ͯ̀ͩͫ̎̇ͮͣ̈͋ͣ͗ͩ̔̈́͜͡͝|̢̡̡̀̄̇̓͗|̸̸ͣͬ͛ͯ́͂̋̈ͯͥ̇͝|̵̡̅ͥͮ̓ͤͦ́ͫ͐̿͗̕|̶̧̃̂̇ͨ͂́̍̓̽̌̉͠͡͝|̷ͤ͛́̾ͫ͂ͦ̂ͮͭͨ̄ͫ̀͊ͤ͡͞|̡ͣ́ͩͦ̌ͯ̆ͪ͋͒ͭͬ͜͞҉|ͣͥ̏ͧͣ̓ͬ|̢͂̈́̅̔̂ͯ̂̈́ͨͧ͐ͫ̿|ͤ̿ͣ̉̽̄͌ͬ̊̌ͯͫͮ̌̈́̔̇̽͟͝|̌̿̑̅́͛͌ͬ̄̈͏̡̛҉|̨̑̿̈́ͦ̌̑ͯ͋̃̏̌ͬͬ̌̚҉|̷ͥ͌͗̽̓̉ͥ͂̽͐̒ͣ͋̌̀̿ͫ̕͞͡|̶̡̏̎̐̈ͧ̊̈͗ͪ̿̏̂̍̂̽̇͐͘͘͠|̛ͫͩ͗ͧ̋ͫ̆ͭͭ͐ͨ̅ͧͥ̉͒ͨ͐͜͠|̶̴̒̿ͬ͛́͜͢͠|̈́̅ͣ̾͆͛͂͌ͣ̓̕̕͞|̸̸̶͗ͭ̎̇ͦͭ̆̋͜|̧̧̓͐ͨͩ̓͑͋ͩ̅ͨ͒ͣͭ͌̚̕͘|̷̧̋ͩ͐ͣ̓̎̉̐|̛̾̉̎̓͝|ͫ̋̿͛͛͆ͥ̊ͬ̐ͩ̎̔̀ͫ͌͝|̏ͭͮ̅͊͞|̶̢̡̽͛̎̓̈ͦ̆̾ͥ̇͜|̡̢̀ͣ̑ͤ̋͌̒́̿̚͟͞|̀͋ͪ̽̐ͨ̏̾̌̈́͆̂̈́͒̔ͨͥ̕͞|̡̛̈͆ͥ͐̎̂ͪ̓͊|̛ͮ̃ͫ̐̍͑̈̃̎͐͑̾̊ͭ̓̄̾̉ͬ|͛ͯͫͮ̾̋ͧ̋ͨͩ͐ͥ̆͗ͧ͏|̃̔̐̋͒ͫ̇ͦ̾ͭ̅̐̂̾̕͡|̶̵̢͋͋̊ͧ̉̃ͦ̔̾͛͑̅̃̾̄̃|̷̡̄̔ͧ͛͛̋͌̏̋͑̉̓͆̇̈̽̐|̸̌̽ͨ̓̐̍̐̍̃ͬ͠͡|͊̈́̎ͯ̋̑̿̑̑̊̓̄͋̉̎͜҉|̷̧ͨ̓̎̈́ͯͧͮ̆̾̉̉̅̚͞|̶̵ͫͩͬ͋͒̚͘|ͣͪ̚͘|͌ͤ̾͂̀̓͗̽̔͏̶|̵̃̈́̈̓ͮͥͩ͌͊ͬ̀ͥͫ̀̄̚|̨̽ͩ͗̈́ͮ́͢҉|̶̶̡͂ͯͨ̍͐|̶̷̵̒ͯ́̐͆͜|́́̆́̇͋̿̋͡͏͡|̶̧̾͋͒̎̔|̧ͤ̑͗̈́̏̿ͯͫͤ̒̅̂̿̕|̴ͤͭͪͫ̿͛͂ͥ̇̍͒͗̾̎ͬͯ͒̕͜|̸̴̓̑͊̓̓͂͌̑̓̆|̢ͮ̈́ͪͦ̀̌̃̃͌ͮͫͮ̆ͬͦ̚̚̚͝͏|ͬͭ̇ͦ̎̾͛͂̚̚͜͜͜͏|ͮͮͬ̃ͭ͛̃̾͋ͩͨ̐͒̃ͩ̃͋͏̸̷͟͞|̵͋ͭ͑̏̊̑̂ͯ͌̔͌̄̍ͥ̚|̌̇ͦ̓̄̓͛͋̕̕͜|̸̵̧ͬͤ͊ͦ̑̒̑ͨ́ͣͪ̽̐ͭ̔ͥ̓͐̕|̃͌̎̈͋̑͢͜|͗̾ͧͤ͂̾̎̌͐͑̑҉̡͜|̵̨̔̈́̊͗͋ͭ̂̄ͥ͌ͮ͒͌̓ͦ͋|̨̛͛͌ͨͫ̔ͦ|̓̊ͤ̏͊̎̾̈̌ͪ͏̴̶̛͡|̏̒̍͊ͥ̾ͦ̾̃͗͆͛̋̚҉̵̨͟|̈́ͣͦ̽ͨ̅ͩ͛̑͂ͥͪ͝|͊̿͛͐̌͐̑̍҉̴̸̛̕|̡́͐̈́ͪͫͣ̽̂̽ͣ͊ͮ̾͋̾̚̕̕͠|͆ͨͪ̌̋̃ͩ̚͏|̸̶̧̐̄ͦ̃̌̆̈́ͦͩ̒̆̀ͤ̇͜͠|̧̢̿̈́̀ͯ͋ͣ͛̒͂̾̑͟͟|̡̿ͦͯ̈̇ͣ|͆̔̋ͩ̚͘|̸̑̾̂̐͛ͥ͋̈̚͜|̨̌̃̇ͩ̔̿͋̽̉͂͒͞|̍̈́̾̉͌ͫ̓ͦ̓̌̍̈ͪ͛͐̓̂̄̔͞|͗̔̌̍̋͌ͮ̇̍͊ͨ͟҉҉|̷̷̴̷͂̅̂̊̓̏̔͝|̷̸̡ͦ̂̿̄ͥ͋ͪ̌ͦ͡|̷̨ͮ̌̑͑͞͝|̶̋͂̏͌͆̽̅̏́̂ͨͬͦͫ͌͐̒̚̚͘͞|̵̛͗̑̾̈́͛ͤ̓ͨ̄͗͐̉ͩ̓ͬ̍̍ͦ͝|̷̴̨̌ͯ̄ͥ̎ͯͫ̃̅ͮͧ́͠|͂ͨ͑̈ͣͫ̒̌̒̂̇͢͟|̸̡͆̌̂́̽̂ͨ̆̂ͫ͢|̶̧̈̀̅͋̾ͧ͛̈ͪ͗̓͋̓͂|̷̛ͮ͊̓̍̍ͬ̋̂̓͌ͭ̑̉̚͟|̽̿ͭͬ͌̒̍ͣ̍͛ͧ̓̿͏҉̴̛|̇͆̀ͮ̉͆̉̋ͦ͂͂ͯ͊̐̽̋͘|̷̈ͣͩͦ̿ͤ̀̈́̅̉͌̅͐̆̍̚͟͝|̵̂̍̌ͯ͘͘|̃̑̎̇ͤ̇͑ͤ̓̉͝҉|̢̛̊͂́̅͟|̷ͤ̈́ͭ̏ͥ̓͌ͭ̎ͬ̇̀͏|̴̊ͪ̐ͬ̆̾̋̂͠|̢ͬ͌̐̑͊ͭ̽ͪ̃̉͑̌ͯ̒͘͜͜|̷̵̧̛̌͐̊ͪ|̌̅́̇̂ͩ̋ͨ̓͐̽ͨ̍̇̈́̉̑̃̍|̶̶̷͒̋ͩ̾͌̽̌̀͢|̈́ͨͭ͐̒͆ͫͦ̎̌͢|̸̛̏ͬ̊̑̍̾ͥ̓̀̒̾͂|̧̋̋̉̿̍̔̇ͥ͋ͯ̂̃͟͟|̵̐͗̌̒̌ͭ̽ͫ̋̆̂̾̅ͣ̋̚͘͜͢͝|̵̡ͨ̓ͧ͋̾͋ͣ͗ͪ̍̍͛͋ͭ̃̈̅̄͠|̆̈͒̆̃̌̑͗̿ͮ̌̈́͆̎ͭ̚҉͢͜|̛̛ͤ͋̓ͥ̃ͩ̎͆̉ͭ͛ͬ͆ͨ̎ͤ͟͟͠|̡̍̑̐̑͂ͦ̌̓ͦ̚͢͟͜͞|̨̨̌̅̽̈ͭͭͦͬ|̶̶̇̾͐̂͒͗̐ͣͨ͝͞͠|̵̨̡̛ͣ̐͑͆ͧͥ͞|̍͛̆ͣ͢|̷̛ͮͩ͐̌̒ͣ̂͋̒ͨ̂͋̓ͧ̚|̶̷̃̃̇̍̊̈̓͂̾̄͐ͥ̌̓̑̐͟|̵̸̶̵̓̈͋̑͛ͮͥ̍ͤ̎ͤ͊ͣ̌ͫ̊̚͞|̷̧ͣ̆̀ͫ͋͛̊|̴̛̆ͫ̐̅̓̍̽̏̃ͣͪͥ̑̿͊̏͠|̸̸̊̈́ͩͯ|̈ͭ͐̎͛ͮ͘͟|̷̧̀̔̒̇̐̎̌ͭ̍ͯ̈́͊ͨ̊ͬ̈̓͝҉|̈̈͂̀͛̓ͬ̋̈ͨ̏͌̔̑ͤ̚͠҉|̐̓͋̒̆͑͂ͧ̾̋͛̓̐͑ͧ̚̕͟|̶̶̃͊̊̐̅ͨͧͨ̔ͮ̑̓̚|̢̄̃̌̎̊͐̆̓̄͏̵|̧̨̛̄́̍͂̀̉͌̆ͩ͝͠|̡ͬͩ̏ͪ͌̑͆͜͡|̵̅͑͊̑̃͂ͣ̏ͤͦ̑̏͒͂ͣ̑̂̚̚͘͜͜͠|̂̎ͧͫ͏̸͟|̵̢̽̏͂ͤͪ̐͒̐̾͘|̸̢̌ͨ͆̍͑ͯ́͋͡|̛͊̂ͫ͐ͧ̔̑ͯ̓͐͑ͯͭ̔̋̚̚̚͢͡|̡̓̌̔ͪͪ̉͒̐̏̋ͨ̒͗̐̓ͯ̚̚|̡̡̛̓̈̂̎ͫ̆̋̓ͬ̎̊̍̊͆͡|̷̨̇ͩ̍͛̾͐ͬ̿ͪ̏ͭ̔͌ͮ͢|ͫ̍̏̈́̈́͌͑ͣ̍͝͏̵|̎̉̑ͩ̄̌̈́̍͏̶̷̸͟|̵͛͋́̃̾̆̿́͑̋ͬ͑ͪ̋ͯͥͩͨ͊|̷̡͂̓͑̐ͩͦͨ͌ͫ͗͌ͨͪ|̽̃̂ͬ̈́̍̏͒ͫͣͦ̂̔̊͏|̡ͧͩ̉̾ͨͪ̓̊͆͘|̢̏̾̈̽̅̅ͧ̀͆̑̋̒̏̉͘̕͝|̶̛͑ͭͮ͛̾̌̃͜|̴̸̢ͮ͗̀̄̀̀̇̒͛̅̄̔̓̑͂͝|̨̅ͯͮ͌͊͆͆ͦͧͩ̔͒̿ͯ͒͊̿|̿ͫ͗̊̎̂͑͐̔̒ͩͮ̉̕͡|̴̡̛̆̈́̈͌̀|̅̋ͫͩ̋ͫͮ̔ͮͭ̂͏|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽͛͗҉|̛̀̅̿̽͗ͬͤ̽͢|̵̧̇͒̆ͯ̑̌͐̒̎͂ͩ̽ͤ̐̎͞|̶̡ͯ͂̑ͪ̌ͬ̓͂͌̒͝|͛̿̓̾͟͡|̸̛̛̆͋̔͋͐̽̈́|̧̧ͪͫͨͨͯ̅ͯ̿ͩ̔ͦ͊͗҉͠|̽̾͒͂̎ͥ̎͐͛͐̐ͩ̀ͣͣͣ͐̄͞͏̷̨͠|̡ͤͮ̋ͤ̑͏|̴̀̉̅̍̈ͣ̈́̓͗ͬͥ͋ͮ͟|̶̂̎͌̍̈́̇̂̕͟͝|̸̈̊̽̋͏̵͘͠|̢̐̓ͪ͛͐ͫ̏ͯͣͫ̈́̓ͤ̄̅̐̓̀ͫ͘͜͟͞|̢ͤ̿͒ͧ͜|̡̇̑ͯ̅̽̀҉̷|̴̧̛̄̊͋ͦ͑̎̓͂ͨ̑͆̿̅ͥ̈̊̾͘͏|̷ͤͩͦ̈́͑̑ͯ̒ͤ͊̂̊ͮ̾̿ͮ̄͊͡͞͠|̨ͦ̐̄ͬ̊́̆̎̿̅̚͟͟͡|̨̡̡̌̂͗̊ͤ̀̆͂ͣͫ̂̚͞|̧̿̅̂͛͘|̷̨ͯͫͭ͂͊̐͢|ͣ̉ͥͥ̐̒͋̓̎ͪ͡͞|̨̽̆̓̍̈́ͫͩ̓̓̒̀͊ͬ̃|͌ͪ̉̑ͧ̎̓̔͛ͧ̎ͦ̃̃̎ͮ̌͛͑҉͠͠|̷͐̑̄̈̽̌ͯ̎̄ͩ̈́̈͗̈͛ͩ͠|̴̑̌̀ͣͮ̅́̇̃ͩͩ̎̉̋̔ͯ̄͡͏|́͗͂ͤ̾̽̅ͨ̋ͤͬ̓ͧͫ̎ͮ͊̈͠҉̛|̓̔̿̂ͤ̏͋͒̉̈́ͨͮ͋͛̒̚҉|̧̽̍́̅̋̽̽́͂́͟|̍̒̈̍̓̿̐͢͜|ͯ̈͛̈́͊ͤ̄ͧ̋͑̋͗̽ͭ̃͡͝͡͠|̵̢̎͂̅ͭ̏̕͟͠|̵̇ͨͯ̈̾͑̐ͮ͋̄̍̿̏̑͏|̛ͤ̋̓͏̢|̵ͯ́̂͐̒̾ͩͣ̋̓ͪ̋̏ͫ̈̌͆̌̚͏̵͞|̐̐ͩͭ͆ͨ͆̂̓̅̔ͥ͏̸͟͟|͐ͦͤ̊̐҉̧|̶̷͑ͪ̏ͩͫͭ̽ͫ̔ͦ̓̈́͗ͧ́ͧ͢|̷̛́͋͌͛̉͌̇̓͂̾͑̋̚͏|̧̧̢̋̐̿͐̈̂̾̍͡|̷̢̋́̂̒̽̕͡|͒̆̓͛̌͗͑̍͒̉͂͊̿̊͏̕|̷̴̨ͯ̽͆̄͂̂͐ͥͭ̇͛̊ͩ̚͘|̨͋̔ͭͣͥ̂ͮ͊ͨ̐̽̽ͤ̔͋̇̆̊͟|ͥ̀ͨ͊̎̓̾́̌̽ͦͫͨͬ̊͢|ͧ̓̽͒ͯ̏̌̎͐̿̉́̌͌͠|̷̔ͮͭͭͧ̓̽͗̚͜|̨̛ͬ̃̎̂̃͘͝͡|̴ͯͣ̓̈́̀͛ͤ͒ͤ̈͌̓̿|̴̆͐̌̈̆̌̉ͩ͂̍̅͐͗̓͞҉̧͡|̵̛͛́̎͞|ͩ̇́̓͂ͬ̈̈̄͜|̷̶̧̛́̏̋̏͂ͬ̐ͩ̉ͥͤ̂̀͒̀͟|ͮ̓̅͛̽̿̓ͬ̈́͒̀͂̚͏҉|͋͛ͭͥ̃̆͋̓̓̐͌̇|̛ͤ̋̊̓ͬ͗́͌̑̌̾ͫ͡͞|͑̏͑̎́̒̂̓̓̉̂ͮ͗̾͜͠҉͝|̢̔̅ͪ̐́͆͑ͯͨ̆ͯ̊̚̚̕͏̧|̛͗͆͗̈́́ͨ̽̒̽ͥͫ̽ͧ̄̎͑̃͜͝|̵̷̨͊̈́͂̍̒͑̒̍ͪ̊̾̓̉̏ͪ̑͐͝͝|̵̎ͤ̈͑͌͆ͧ̓̚|̐ͩ̐̂̔̈́͆̄̂̀̊͛̍̈̎ͪ͏̷̴͡|̴ͭ͋̅̿͒͗͊̃̓̎ͬ͂̆͂͟͝|̓̅ͣ͒̿̕͘̕͝͡|̷̀͑̅͑̍ͯ̄ͥ́ͬ̕͡|͑ͧͯ͆ͣ̒͐̓ͥ̽̽͂͒̓̆̽̚̕͘|ͩͯ̅̔͂͂͛͐̓ͨ̓̚͢|̛̃ͮ̂ͦ͌͗ͮͯ͑͡|̢̅̑̐̈́ͮͫͣ̂́̈́̈́̉̆̐́ͭ|̊́̅͛̿̔̅ͣ͊ͦ̒̌̀͐ͤ̆̏҉|̨̄ͪ̈́̊ͣ̕͜|̴̴̷̐̾̏̄̋ͤ̐́̊ͬ̄ͥͣ̂͞|̨̂̇̅͋ͨ͛̓͒͆̂ͩ͒͋͋̚͜͝|ͨͬͤ̐͋͏͏̴̨̕|̨̢̒ͫ̏̍̉͒ͣ̎ͣ̍̑ͥ͝҉͡|̷ͦ͛̀͛̽̓̚҉͢|͌̓ͥ̿͊̐̕|̴̨̊ͯͬ͛̌̒ͫ͐̎͟͝|ͩ͌̈́̆̆ͪ̄̏͌̓͒ͬ͐̂̊̑̏̚̚͟͜͟͝|̑̃̃ͧ̌̌ͥ̽͂̅̿̽͟|̡̓̾̾͑̃̔͐̅̏ͯͪͯ́͌ͪͧ̕|̛̓̅̓̚͞|̵̡ͮ̓̍ͭͮ̌͌͂ͩͯ̊̅̏̿̋͊̇̊̚|̶̛͌́̽ͬ̊̉̓̋̄͠|̴̴̡͋͑͗̾̏ͯ̄͐͊̈ͨ̈ͣ͠|̴̧̌̿̉͐͐ͩͧ͗͒̐͗͘|̶̧̛̽̂͒̇̀ͫ̌̉͒̇ͧͩ|̷̢̽̀̒́͋̓̽̈́͋̂ͭ̾͗̾̌̐̀͟͟͟|̡̛̐̀͐ͮ̔͌͡|̢ͨͣ̑̋͊̆̓ͫ̂ͪ͊̅̉̐̿ͤͮͣ̐͟͟͠|̷̧̢͒̊͊͞͏|̉ͮ͒̚͜|̈́̈́̓ͪ͗͋͏̴̨͠|ͭ̅̄́ͣͨͫ̓̇̽͏̸͝͞|̸̷̾͑̈ͦͤ̾͂͟|̴̨̐̿͆̈ͯ͘̕|̴͆ͪ̆̆̔̈̅͐͌̏̽ͫ̾ͯ͑̽͋͟|̄͆̄̆̓͑̉ͤͦ͌̉ͥ̃ͫ̃͂͒̏͏|̷͋̎ͫ̆̋̄ͤ̋ͯ͑͂̕͏|̆ͩ͂̑̊̐̈́̚̕͜͡|̵̾͛̔ͩͫ̔ͫͨͫ́ͤͭ͏̵҉|̶̵̸ͪͦͪ̂ͥͪ̇́͗̈̾̍̄͐̄̽ͣ̊|͆̇̎̋̃ͩͤͩͣ̋͗̆ͮ͆̒̚͏͞҉|̴̈͋̈́͗ͬ̐̒͌͐͆ͩ͝|̵̛̌ͬ̓͂ͤ̏͑ͫ͗̈́͛̿ͯ̊̽͘|̷͑͐̑͂͐|̵̧̌ͪ͋̑͐ͥ͋ͯ̂̏̈́ͥ̇ͬͯ͗̚͠|͐ͮ̉ͨ̔͛̕|̶̍ͩ̒̓̌͛ͤ͆ͦͪͯ̈҉͏̢͡|̵̛̛ͦ̈̏̄̉̂̈́ͪ̏̏̂ͯ͟͠|̸̷̨̛͑ͫ̑̾ͩ̎͛̂̌̆͑̈ͮ͐̄ͬ̚͟|̸̧͆̆̓̇͗̓ͨ̓̌ͦ̋ͪ́̚͏|̸̸ͭ͑̿̒̓ͤ̂ͨͦ̇ͣ̃̏|̶̵̈́ͤͤ̌̂͘͟͏|̴̷̡̛̂͒̿ͣ̔̎̂͐̍|̵͊̄́̆ͣ͐͂̒ͭ̽̀̓͢|̡̧̈̋͛͐͝|̀̄ͣ̿ͦ̏ͦ̎͋̒̂̍̓͏̢͞|̡̛̈̊̄̐ͬͮ͆͘|̵ͨ̄ͭ̍̿͑̍̉̊̌ͨ͑̓̑͞͠|̢̛̐ͪͣͯ̆͆̔ͦ͒̾͗̉͗̄ͥ͟͡|̨̉͗̌ͥ͝͞|̶̏̑ͯ̽̔̓̍͆̿̄̄̏͛ͩ͂̆ͫ̚͠|̶̧̛̈́͑̅̋ͬͨ́̊̆̌̄͂̋̚͢|̆̍͒́ͭ̈͛̃ͯ̌̍̿̐͂͘̕͢͢|̸̈̾͋ͥͨ̈̇͂̂̓̎͆̈͆̅͒ͥ̅̍|̡̍̽̅̈́ͣ̊ͮ͒͆̀ͣ̊͏̴̧|̶̷̡ͪ͑ͦ̿͌͊̆̈́ͤ͋̓̑̀̋|̶̵̡̈ͪ̆ͥͭ̓͆̔͗ͬ̚͢͜|̶͊ͥ̍̓̀ͧ͐͑̈́̓̚͜|̧̛́͐͌͆ͭ̃́̉̅ͤ́̾ͦ́̔͜͞|̧ͤ̃̿͐̑́ͪ̈́̓̎ͤͧ̽̂̅͊͜͝|̷͐̉ͤ͂̃ͪ̎͆ͣ͊ͤ́ͭ̅̈͋̚͟͞͝|̵͋͐ͣ̂̂͘|̴ͪ̂ͤ̒̌̓̔̈́ͪͩͨ̏̔͐͝|̴ͩ̒͂͂͗̉̕|̛͌ͪ̉̽͞|ͧ̊̍ͭ͆͟͝͡͞|̛̃̆̄̀̎̄ͧ̕|̇ͫͨ͊̀ͥ̇͛̂̈ͮ͌̒̅͢͏|ͥͣͤ̎̏ͥͬ̽͋̏ͣ̅͆ͨ̊̚҉̸̢|ͥͯ͒͂̌ͫ̆̊̒̑̊̆͗ͥ͊̉͗̚҉̴̸̧͞|̧̨̧̐̓ͧ́ͬͮͥͪ̆̒͂͐͌̈́͟|̶̴̔ͩ̐̈͠|̷͆ͩ͆͑͑ͪ́̒̌ͣ̽̕͢|͊̅͌ͦ̀͑̃̅̌̋̀͐̇͛̾̓҉̧͏|̡̧ͧ̈́̒̾̚͠|̷̴̽͆̑͒̄͟|̸̴ͥ̇͐ͫ͑͐͊̿̇ͫͩ̚͢͞|̇̀́ͩ̃̇ͫ͂͐̃̀̅|̢̉́͌̈́ͦ̓̓ͨ|̉͋̓̿̏͊ͯͣ́̓ͬ̂̑̍͂̈̚̚҉̵̨͢͢|̸̵̷̇̏̉̾̚|̴̵̶̓̽ͨ͒̓ͦ͡|̶͒͌̆̓̋ͬ҉̸̴|̶̴̨̛̐̈́̌ͧ͆́̔̾̌̾͌ͮ̾̍̚|̷ͦ̈̒ͩ̉͋̅ͣ͐͟͞͞|̷̧͐͆̇ͧͣͬ͌͑̍̓ͭ͗͌̕̕|ͨ͑̐͋̐̊ͬͭ̆͒́̅̀ͪͯ́ͥͮͭ͘͟͡͏|̷̧̡̓̐̑̏͑̿ͮͯ̌ͮ̌̄͑ͭ̚̚͠|̷̄̑̔ͬ̍͛ͫ͂͜҉҉̷|̨̨̛̑͗ͭ̓̄͌͘҉|̶̶̨̎͗́̌̈́̏ͭͯ̾̚|̧̂ͨ͛̓͠|̧͌̔́͒̽̓̌ͣͯ̒̎ͣ̈́̒̚͟|̶̵̡͂͂̾̇ͫ̔̓͊̓̆̈͒̽ͨͮ|̵̔́́̈ͦ͋͋̎̈̕|̆̃̋̉ͬ̏ͨ͌̈̄͊̇ͨ̋̏̚҉̕|̷̷͂̏͐ͮ͊̓̍̽͋̒͑͊̓̚̚|̧ͭͯ̋̋ͪ̅̾ͬ̆ͤ͆͞|̷̨̡̈́͆͒͆̆̓̓ͬ̆͐ͭ͂̈́̈́͗̓ͮͨ͘͘|̴̐̄ͦ̑ͦͥ̋͋͆ͬ̚͟|̊̓̿ͯ͆̐͆̓ͪ͋̒̇̓͛ͭ̃̚͢͞|̸̢ͯͦ̋ͪ̿͊̌̂͆͟|̶̨͑͂ͯͬͨ͂̚͜|̛̍ͩ̒̔͐̇͜|̴̓͗̎ͦͬ̓̀̌ͦ̊͗̑̃̔͑͘|̈͑̽ͦ͐̊̆͒͋̂͂̚͞|ͪ̇̓̑̔̃̾̉̿ͦͪ̈͊̚͟͡|̶̨̂̇̔ͬͬ̽̈́ͮ͆̿̂ͣ̎̿͟|̐̈́̿̆̿͆͜|̴̢ͫͨ̋̋͊ͪ͌͌̂́͂̃̑̓ͧ|̷ͯ̂̚͡|̴̓̓̃̅͜|̴̋̇̋̆̈́̌͊ͫ͘|̵̿͛̄̎̕͞|͂͆̅̋̅̉͌͛̏ͦ̌̔̿͛͟|̸̧̀͗̉ͫ̏͌͂̔͋̾͗̚̕|̶̷ͮͤ̃͋̊͛͒ͭ̍̈̈̽̈ͫ́ͦ̅͘͠͠|̸̅̑̾ͥͤ̾ͫ̾̑̑͆͗̒͜͞͏͢|̊̎ͪ̌ͩͤ͐ͯ͆͑ͫ̈́̚҉͠|̶̧̛̆̎ͪͩͪ̈̾ͥ̌̋̇̚͘|̸̢̏̈́ͯ͌ͧ͛̃ͭ͐̕͜͡|̴̛ͥ͛ͥ͑ͣͧ̄͆̓ͪ̄͟͞͠|̌͑ͭ̆̓ͯͧͤ͂͘͜͏|̷ͮ͌̿̐̽̐̉́̎ͭ̄ͨ̑̾|̧ͨ͆ͦ̍ͩ̐̉̾̏ͥͦ͠|͌̄̍͐|̴͐̾̓̈ͨ́|̸͂̓͊̍ͯ͞|̸̡̨ͯ̌̈́̓ͯͦ̅ͧ̓ͣ̎̐̐͊ͪ̕̕|̸͂ͮ̈́̈́̈͒̕͞|̵̊̃̂͌͗ͨ̓ͭ̂|̸̷ͤͮ̋|́̌ͯ͂̿͏̡̛|̷̨̨̅̇͋̀ͯͩͩͣͦͪͧ̋̉̎̄̚̚͡͏|̡ͣ̓ͬ̃|̶̴̧̀̊̿͒ͨ̂͢͡|̷̉ͭ̈ͤ̿̆ͪͤ͆ͫͣ͡|̵̧̉̓̂̽̒̐ͮ̎̕͜|̡̧͒̅̓̎̒̂̒̉̃̈́ͪ̐̊̽̽ͯ͆͞|̶̡͆̿̎̈̈́ͮ̄̅͝|̉̈́́͋̃̈́̓̍̂͒̀͑͏̢̡|̷̴̡͐ͨ̾̆ͪ͑̿ͧ͘͢|̶̎ͨ̒͋̀ͫ͐̅̄̍͟͜|̧́ͪͪͤͨ̋̉̎ͪ̒̇̎̎̿͝͡|̈́̈́̎͂̄̋̔̉̐̒ͥ͛ͩ̚̚͘͟͞|͑̈ͭ͛̊̂͏̵͡͞|̵̷ͨͬ̓͂́ͧ̋̎̈ͭ̚͟͞͝|̸̏̃͆̚͏͠|̵̡̑͗͛̐̽̊͗͆ͨ͋̈́̈̏̇̋̑̐ͥ͞|̸̡̢͐͛̈̏̐ͮ͐̀ͬͫͭ̋̂̎ͪ̚͡|ͪ͐̉ͩ͆̃̆̆̎̔̈́́ͥͫ̀͗̈́͒ͬ͝|̇ͪ̆͌̏̊͊̉ͩͬ̋̈ͯ͞͠|̧̨ͫ̔̈͆͂ͤ̂ͮ̅̉͗̒̔ͬͣͤ̋ͯ̾|̛̿ͦ̃̽̏̐̍̀͆ͤ̉̑ͮ̾̇ͩ͟͢͠|̴̛̅̃͛ͤ̓|̡͂̃̉̿̏ͧ̽ͮͮͨ̈͊͂̾̒͗͞|̨̡͋͋́̔̎͋҉͡|̷̂͑̂̌ͧ|̸̧̂͊ͮ̌ͫ̊̔͛̅̇͑͂͊͆̐̆̏̈́͢͠͠|̴̢̽̽̑͑̅͂̓ͨ̉ͯ̀ͣ̿ͦ͊ͭͥ̚͢|̷̛ͭ̇̑ͪ̊̇̎̽̍ͪͬ͟͠|̛ͫ͊͐̋ͯ̔̌̑̀ͬͮ͋͑͛̌͂͠͏|̸͌ͫͦͪ̽͐ͨͭ̃͛̐̀̚͏|ͮ̃ͪ̇̾̕͜͞|ͮ͑ͨ͑̐ͬ̐͢͞|̨ͯͣͮ̋̏́ͬ̔̕͘|̴̡̧̨̛ͧ̐͐ͪ|̵̈́̓̅ͫ̈̏͑͏̴̨̢|̛͒̑̄ͥ̐̎͋͡|̧̡ͬ̇͒̀ͭ͝|̴̍̍̊ͭ͗̊ͧͩͥ̊̈̈́̏͒͌͛͊͟|ͨ̋̿̑ͧ҉̡̡͝|͛͆̎ͭ͆̅ͥͭ͂̔̉ͮͫ͒̚͘͠͝|̴ͨͭ̔̆͘͡͏|̷̧̛̽̏ͪ̇̅̎̔̒̍̓̈ͮ͂|̵̇̉̾ͩ̒ͣ͜|̷̷̢̐̉ͩ̃ͭͪ͢|̷̧̛ͬͤ̓̅̊̊ͩ̈ͤ͘͜|̶̐̓̃͆͋̂̓̋͠|̸̷̧̢ͯ̆̑̀̂̆̒͗́́ͮ̊ͧ̒̇ͤ̓ͦ̆|̸̡̨ͮ̽͑̃ͣ̍ͤ͌ͪ|ͣ͌͐̅͂͗͋ͬͥ͛ͨ͌ͣ̚͠͏͡͡|̒̋͐̚͞|̵̀̋́̽̐̈͛̊̏̅̽ͮ̉͒̓̚̚̕͢͏|̴̸̽ͦ̊̌ͥ͌͑͗̓̌̕͘͠|̧̎̋̒͐̽ͤͤ̉̚͟҉̨|̶̡͆͊͆̃͛͋ͩ̓͐͋̄̔̽̄̐̊ͫ|̷̡̛͛̔̊ͦ͆ͦ͛͟͠|ͣ̌ͦ̔ͧͪ̀͑ͯ̌͏̵̡͘͘|͑̒̌ͣ͘͢|͆͆̂ͬͨ͒͋͊͡͏̧͢|̴ͫ̃ͤͮ̍̽ͯͥ͊ͫ̿́̃́̊̐̕̕͞|̨̅͗ͪͥ̋́̃͒̉̄̇͌ͣ̈̐͜|̛̇ͥ̓ͭ̄͏|̷ͯ̀ͩͫ̎̇ͮͣ̈͋ͣ͗ͩ̔̈́͜͡͝|̢̡̡̀̄̇̓͗|̸̸ͣͬ͛ͯ́͂̋̈ͯͥ̇͝|̵̡̅ͥͮ̓ͤͦ́ͫ͐̿͗̕|̶̧̃̂̇ͨ͂́̍̓̽̌̉͠͡͝|̷ͤ͛́̾ͫ͂ͦ̂ͮͭͨ̄ͫ̀͊ͤ͡͞|̡ͣ́ͩͦ̌ͯ̆ͪ͋͒ͭͬ͜͞҉|ͣͥ̏ͧͣ̓ͬ|̢͂̈́̅̔̂ͯ̂̈́ͨͧ͐ͫ̿|ͤ̿ͣ̉̽̄͌ͬ̊̌ͯͫͮ̌̈́̔̇̽͟͝|̌̿̑̅́͛͌ͬ̄̈͏̡̛҉|̨̑̿̈́ͦ̌̑ͯ͋̃̏̌ͬͬ̌̚҉|̷ͥ͌͗̽̓̉ͥ͂̽͐̒ͣ͋̌̀̿ͫ̕͞͡|̶̡̏̎̐̈ͧ̊̈͗ͪ̿̏̂̍̂̽̇͐͘͘͠|̛ͫͩ͗ͧ̋ͫ̆ͭͭ͐ͨ̅ͧͥ̉͒ͨ͐͜͠|̶̴̒̿ͬ͛́͜͢͠|̈́̅ͣ̾͆͛͂͌ͣ̓̕̕͞|̸̸̶͗ͭ̎̇ͦͭ̆̋͜|̧̧̓͐ͨͩ̓͑͋ͩ̅ͨ͒ͣͭ͌̚̕͘|̷̧̋ͩ͐ͣ̓̎̉̐|̛̾̉̎̓͝|ͫ̋̿͛͛͆ͥ̊ͬ̐ͩ̎̔̀ͫ͌͝|̏ͭͮ̅͊͞|̶̢̡̽͛̎̓̈ͦ̆̾ͥ̇͜|̡̢̀ͣ̑ͤ̋͌̒́̿̚͟͞|̀͋ͪ̽̐ͨ̏̾̌̈́͆̂̈́͒̔ͨͥ̕͞|̡̛̈͆ͥ͐̎̂ͪ̓͊|̛ͮ̃ͫ̐̍͑̈̃̎͐͑̾̊ͭ̓̄̾̉ͬ|͛ͯͫͮ̾̋ͧ̋ͨͩ͐ͥ̆͗ͧ͏|̃̔̐̋͒ͫ̇ͦ̾ͭ̅̐̂̾̕͡|̶̵̢͋͋̊ͧ̉̃ͦ̔̾͛͑̅̃̾̄̃|̷̡̄̔ͧ͛͛̋͌̏̋͑̉̓͆̇̈̽̐|̸̌̽ͨ̓̐̍̐̍̃ͬ͠͡|͊̈́̎ͯ̋̑̿̑̑̊̓̄͋̉̎͜҉|̷̧ͨ̓̎̈́ͯͧͮ̆̾̉̉̅̚͞|̶̵ͫͩͬ͋͒̚͘|ͣͪ̚͘|͌ͤ̾͂̀̓͗̽̔͏̶|̵̃̈́̈̓ͮͥͩ͌͊ͬ̀ͥͫ̀̄̚|̨̽ͩ͗̈́ͮ́͢҉|̶̶̡͂ͯͨ̍͐|̶̷̵̒ͯ́̐͆͜|́́̆́̇͋̿̋͡͏͡|̶̧̾͋͒̎̔|̧ͤ̑͗̈́̏̿ͯͫͤ̒̅̂̿̕|̴ͤͭͪͫ̿͛͂ͥ̇̍͒͗̾̎ͬͯ͒̕͜|̸̴̓̑͊̓̓͂͌̑̓̆|̢ͮ̈́ͪͦ̀̌̃̃͌ͮͫͮ̆ͬͦ̚̚̚͝͏|ͬͭ̇ͦ̎̾͛͂̚̚͜͜͜͏|ͮͮͬ̃ͭ͛̃̾͋ͩͨ̐͒̃ͩ̃͋͏̸̷͟͞|̵͋ͭ͑̏̊̑̂ͯ͌̔͌̄̍ͥ̚|̌̇ͦ̓̄̓͛͋̕̕͜|̸̵̧ͬͤ͊ͦ̑̒̑ͨ́ͣͪ̽̐ͭ̔ͥ̓͐̕|̃͌̎̈͋̑͢͜|͗̾ͧͤ͂̾̎̌͐͑̑҉̡͜|̵̨̔̈́̊͗͋ͭ̂̄ͥ͌ͮ͒͌̓ͦ͋|̨̛͛͌ͨͫ̔ͦ|̓̊ͤ̏͊̎̾̈̌ͪ͏̴̶̛͡|̏̒̍͊ͥ̾ͦ̾̃͗͆͛̋̚҉̵̨͟|̈́ͣͦ̽ͨ̅ͩ͛̑͂ͥͪ͝|͊̿͛͐̌͐̑̍҉̴̸̛̕|̡́͐̈́ͪͫͣ̽̂̽ͣ͊ͮ̾͋̾̚̕̕͠|͆ͨͪ̌̋̃ͩ̚͏|̸̶̧̐̄ͦ̃̌̆̈́ͦͩ̒̆̀ͤ̇͜͠|̧̢̿̈́̀ͯ͋ͣ͛̒͂̾̑͟͟|̡̿ͦͯ̈̇ͣ|͆̔̋ͩ̚͘|̸̑̾̂̐͛ͥ͋̈̚͜|̨̌̃̇ͩ̔̿͋̽̉͂͒͞|̍̈́̾̉͌ͫ̓ͦ̓̌̍̈ͪ͛͐̓̂̄̔͞|͗̔̌̍̋͌ͮ̇̍͊ͨ͟҉҉|̷̷̴̷͂̅̂̊̓̏̔͝|̷̸̡ͦ̂̿̄ͥ͋ͪ̌ͦ͡|̷̨ͮ̌̑͑͞͝|̶̋͂̏͌͆̽̅̏́̂ͨͬͦͫ͌͐̒̚̚͘͞|̵̛͗̑̾̈́͛ͤ̓ͨ̄͗͐̉ͩ̓ͬ̍̍ͦ͝|̷̴̨̌ͯ̄ͥ̎ͯͫ̃̅ͮͧ́͠|͂ͨ͑̈ͣͫ̒̌̒̂̇͢͟|̸̡͆̌̂́̽̂ͨ̆̂ͫ͢|̶̧̈̀̅͋̾ͧ͛̈ͪ͗̓͋̓͂|̷̛ͮ͊̓̍̍ͬ̋̂̓͌ͭ̑̉̚͟|̽̿ͭͬ͌̒̍ͣ̍͛ͧ̓̿͏҉̴̛|̇͆̀ͮ̉͆̉̋ͦ͂͂ͯ͊̐̽̋͘|̷̈ͣͩͦ̿ͤ̀̈́̅̉͌̅͐̆̍̚͟͝|̵̂̍̌ͯ͘͘|̃̑̎̇ͤ̇͑ͤ̓̉͝҉|̢̛̊͂́̅͟|̷ͤ̈́ͭ̏ͥ̓͌ͭ̎ͬ̇̀͏|̴̊ͪ̐ͬ̆̾̋̂͠|̢ͬ͌̐̑͊ͭ̽ͪ̃̉͑̌ͯ̒͘͜͜|̷̵̧̛̌͐̊ͪ|̌̅́̇̂ͩ̋ͨ̓͐̽ͨ̍̇̈́̉̑̃̍|̶̶̷͒̋ͩ̾͌̽̌̀͢|̈́ͨͭ͐̒͆ͫͦ̎̌͢|̸̛̏ͬ̊̑̍̾ͥ̓̀̒̾͂|̧̋̋̉̿̍̔̇ͥ͋ͯ̂̃͟͟|̵̐͗̌̒̌ͭ̽ͫ̋̆̂̾̅ͣ̋̚͘͜͢͝|̵̡ͨ̓ͧ͋̾͋ͣ͗ͪ̍̍͛͋ͭ̃̈̅̄͠|̆̈͒̆̃̌̑͗̿ͮ̌̈́͆̎ͭ̚҉͢͜|̛̛ͤ͋̓ͥ̃ͩ̎͆̉ͭ͛ͬ͆ͨ̎ͤ͟͟͠|̡̍̑̐̑͂ͦ̌̓ͦ̚͢͟͜͞|̨̨̌̅̽̈ͭͭͦͬ|̶̶̇̾͐̂͒͗̐ͣͨ͝͞͠|̵̨̡̛ͣ̐͑͆ͧͥ͞|̍͛̆ͣ͢|̷̛ͮͩ͐̌̒ͣ̂͋̒ͨ̂͋̓ͧ̚|̶̷̃̃̇̍̊̈̓͂̾̄͐ͥ̌̓̑̐͟|̵̸̶̵̓̈͋̑͛ͮͥ̍ͤ̎ͤ͊ͣ̌ͫ̊̚͞|̷̧ͣ̆̀ͫ͋͛̊|̴̛̆ͫ̐̅̓̍̽̏̃ͣͪͥ̑̿͊̏͠|̸̸̊̈́ͩͯ|̈ͭ͐̎͛ͮ͘͟|̷̧̀̔̒̇̐̎̌ͭ̍ͯ̈́͊ͨ̊ͬ̈̓͝҉|̈̈͂̀͛̓ͬ̋̈ͨ̏͌̔̑ͤ̚͠҉|̐̓͋̒̆͑͂ͧ̾̋͛̓̐͑ͧ̚̕͟|̶̶̃͊̊̐̅ͨͧͨ̔ͮ̑̓̚|̢̄̃̌̎̊͐̆̓̄͏̵|̧̨̛̄́̍͂̀̉͌̆ͩ͝͠|̡ͬͩ̏ͪ͌̑͆͜͡|̵̅͑͊̑̃͂ͣ̏ͤͦ̑̏͒͂ͣ̑̂̚̚͘͜͜͠|̂̎ͧͫ͏̸͟|̵̢̽̏͂ͤͪ̐͒̐̾͘|̸̢̌ͨ͆̍͑ͯ́͋͡|̛͊̂ͫ͐ͧ̔̑ͯ̓͐͑ͯͭ̔̋̚̚̚͢͡|̡̓̌̔ͪͪ̉͒̐̏̋ͨ̒͗̐̓ͯ̚̚|̡̡̛̓̈̂̎ͫ̆̋̓ͬ̎̊̍̊͆͡|̷̨̇ͩ̍͛̾͐ͬ̿ͪ̏ͭ̔͌ͮ͢|ͫ̍̏̈́̈́͌͑ͣ̍͝͏̵|̎̉̑ͩ̄̌̈́̍͏̶̷̸͟|̵͛͋́̃̾̆̿́͑̋ͬ͑ͪ̋ͯͥͩͨ͊|̷̡͂̓͑̐ͩͦͨ͌ͫ͗͌ͨͪ|̽̃̂ͬ̈́̍̏͒ͫͣͦ̂̔̊͏|̡ͧͩ̉̾ͨͪ̓̊͆͘|̢̏̾̈̽̅̅ͧ̀͆̑̋̒̏̉͘̕͝|̶̛͑ͭͮ͛̾̌̃͜|̴̸̢ͮ͗̀̄̀̀̇̒͛̅̄̔̓̑͂͝|̨̅ͯͮ͌͊͆͆ͦͧͩ̔͒̿ͯ͒͊̿|̿ͫ͗̊̎̂͑͐̔̒ͩͮ̉̕͡|̴̡̛̆̈́̈͌̀|̅̋ͫͩ̋ͫͮ̔ͮͭ̂͏|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽͛͗҉|̛̀̅̿̽͗ͬͤ̽|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽͛͗҉|̛̀̅̿̽͗ͬͤ̽|̋͆̃̽ͥ̃̔̏̀ͯ̽̍͋ͫ͒ͭ͝҉͞|ͮ̄̊͂͒͛̇̄͌̐̃͐̎̾̓͐͝|̶̛ͮ̋̓̏̏̊̿|͋̆̅̍̑̃ͣͬ̇ͤ̑ͥ̂ͯ̇̚͞͠|̉͋͑̇ͥ̎̽

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* You are filled with determination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a drug trip and a half. I'm not entirely sure where I got the idea for this from, beyond wanting to do something that's simultaneously completely incomprehensible and perfectly sensible, depending on how you read it. From there, this imploded into something illegible and that fucks with everything I can touch, and I honestly enjoyed it immensely. And, best of all, I was able to write it all up in a single sitting. ( _That_ might be pretty obvious, actually.)
> 
> W. D. Gaster is an interesting character; writing from _his_ perspective isn't exactly easy, as it forces me to look at things from a perspective where the concepts of time and self are schizophrenic at best and nigh-meaningless at worst, but I still enjoyed it. Hopefully, you did too? Eh.
> 
> I may make a follow-up to this looking at things from Frisk or Chara's perspective. No guarantees, but I _do_ want to see how much more bizarre I can make this (and I also sort of want to make sense of this mess, because it _is_ somewhat hard...  even though I _wrote_ it... ), so who knows? Wish me luck, I suppose!
> 
> (Oh, and... lastly. If the writing confuses you, scroll up and click the "Hide Creator's Style" button to disable Wingdings. That won't do anything to fix the inconsistent tenses and bizarre perspective, but it'll still help.)


End file.
